Ruler of the Elements
by Eternal Longing
Summary: A prophecy told of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, two people set forth to claim the resurfaced swords, crossing their paths. [SxS]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Prologue is up; hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Prologue: The Prophecy  
**

There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the power of the elements. Long lost from paper, the tale had been orally passed down as a mere commonly known folktale, though the storytellers had no idea how true it really was… But, recent events have proved them wrong.

* * *

_**(Tale of the Elements)**_

_Buried behind ancient walls,_

_Hidden within ancient ruins,_

_Dormant in their secret slumber,_

_The four swords rest._

_  
Though men search tirelessly,_

_Though many are employed,_

_And even though their effort is great,_

_The four swords rest._

_  
Until one day,_

_When awakened from their resting site,_

_Havoc shall issue forth,_

_Nature's wrath will shake the world._

_  
Though all survive may choose to wield them,_

_The swords themselves shall choose their owner,_

_The one who shall spare the world from the end,_

_At the cost of their blessed freedom._

_  
Burn as bright as the as bright as the stars,_

_Sword of the Flames: Stardrake,_

_Preserve the heart's emotions._

_  
Whisper of secrets across the world,_

_Sword of Gales: Tysterisk_

_Unlock the mysteries of the soul._

_  
Murmur of ancient knowledge from the past,_

_Sword of Waves: Kirsdarke_

_Capture the memories of the mind._

_  
And hold safe in your warm and welcoming embrace,_

_Sword of Quakes; Spiralisk_

_Bind together life's three treasures. _

_  
And when the Elements clash,_

_The Selector and the Judge shall awaken,_

_To the test the ones who behold them._

_  
Have mercy on us, Lords of the Four Elements,_

_Guardians of the Sun and the Moon._

_  
- The First Prophecy of Cleansing

* * *

_

**Ending Note: **That was just a taste of what's to come. Note that the name Tysterisk and the name Kirsdarke came from a book that I read, so the names are not original. Unfortunately, I forgot the name of said book. Also note that I do not own any of Clamp's characters nor the names I use that are not of my own mind: unless there's a coincidence/mix-up. This disclaimer is for the length of the whole story.


	2. Confrontation

**Author's Note: **Chapter one is up, and thus starts the confrontation between two sword masters, rivals, and unbeknownst to them, soul mates.

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter I: Confrontation**

**  
**"And here's his opponent!" a magically enhanced voice that carried to every single spectator announced from seats that overlooked the stage. As the announcer finished talking, a female with black hair tied into a loose ponytail that barely, but did not quite reach the past her shoulders and emerald green eyes walked out from the tournament's waiting room into the fresh open air. She wore black fighting style robes with a katana in a black sheath. A black cherry blossom shaped tag and another star shaped key hung from a string attached to the hilt of her weapon. "The name we have here for this swordsman is Cherry Blossom!" the announcer continued. "Now, Round One of the Tournament for the Sword of Gales: Tysterisk, begins!"

The woman unsheathed her katana, but instead of starting the battle, she looked over and assessed her opponent. A giant of a man, her opponent wielded two battle axes that were double the length of her own weapon. She ignored his other physical characteristics, other than the fact that he had the strength to twirl his weapons idly. Just then, the man interrupted her thoughts with a sneer and in a low voice mocked, "Afraid of me, little miss? Just surrender here and I promise I'll go easy on you, Cherry Blossom!" He laughed uproariously at her alias, his axes clanging together as he shook with mirth.

Two icy eyes pierced his body, cutting off his laughter as he backed away unconsciously and shivered at the coldness of her eyes. "Do you want to know why my alias is Cherry Blossom?" the woman asked lightly, twirling her hair around her finger with her left hand. "A _Cherry_ is dark red like the blood that will soon _Blossom_ from your chest." Finishing her explanation, she lazily rushed forward in a blur of speed and seemed to almost disappear. The only thing anyone saw, including her opponent, was the blood that dripped from the sword that pierced the gigantic man's chest... all except for one person in the spectator stands that is.

As blood pooled around the man's body, the man groaned, still conscious but just barely. The woman looked at the man lying prostrate before her and smirked, "You don't have to beg for forgiveness. Just keep in mind that when you add a cherry and a blossom together you get a cherry blossom; what I call a sign of peace, or in this case, mercy." Then, she walked gracefully away with a wisp of a smile.

It was later announced that the man would be just fine as the weapon did not go in very far and missed all the vital organs. A man with messy, chestnut-chocolate hair smiled, his amber eyes lighting up with amusement as he got up and out of the stands before heading down towards the tournament's waiting room.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" a voice yelled out to the woman walking out of the tournament's waiting room towards the spectator stands. The woman's loose auburn hair reached down to the small of her back and she wore a light green kimono that did not quite reach her ankles with a yellow five pointed star in front, a twelve pointed orange sun on the right sleeve, a silver crescent moon on the left sleeve, and a combination of the three in a circular design on the back. Sakura Kinomoto, age 19, turned around with a smile on her face as her best friend ran towards her. It would have been hard to believe that this same woman had just finished fighting three matches in the tournament and had emerged unscathed. In fact, the only thing that belied her appearance as a gentle girl visiting a friend or loved one who had participated in the tournament were those unique, piercing, emerald eyes that only a so called Cherry Blossom had.

"Sakura-chan," a woman panted as she finally reached her goal. The newcomer wore a purple kimono with the same design that was on Sakura's kimono. Tomoyo Daidouji, also age 19, beamed at her best friend with warm amethyst eyes and her long, raven colored hair moved as she bounced up and down exclaiming, "You look so Kawaii (Cute) in that outfit!"

Sakura looked down to hide her blush, embarrassed at her best friend's comment though she was slightly flattered. "Do you really think so, Tomoyo-chan?" she inquired. She then looked up with an annoyed glare as she accused, "Of course you would think I look good in this outfit because you made it yourself!"

"I guess that's one reason, but you really do look cute in that kimono! Besides, Sakura-chan, you look great in anything, even with your hair dyed black in that black fighting outfit-"

Sakura cut her off, putting her hand around her mouth. "Remember our deal? You don't refer to my role in the tournament and I'll wear the clothes you make for me."

Tomoyo nodded and grinned when she could once again speak. Then, she determinedly pulled her friend away from tournament area and towards the streets. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked though she knew it was pointless to fight back against Tomoyo when she had her mind set on something. Tomoyo just grinned back and dragged Sakura behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tomoyo announced, "We're here!" Sakura looked at the quaint little two-story building with tables set up outside for its residents to eat at. The Old Dreamer Hotel not only had rooms for rent, but also had a restaurant on its lower floor.

"We're eating here?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Tomoyo stated. "Not only is the food here great, but we get a special discount because this completely booked hotel is where we will be staying until the tournament ends!"

"Oh…"

"So, Tomoyo-chan, how's Aunt Sonomi?" Sakura asked.

"Okaa-san (Mother) is the same as always with work the center of her world. But even though she is extremely busy with the company, we still go out for dinner at that restaurant around the corner from your old house. Remember how we shopped then ate there every night at the end of the week? We decided to continue the tradition, but this time, we don't have to carry our own bags! Eriol is such a good slave!" Tomoyo smirked. Her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, owned the Piffle Princess Company which was the largest clothing store chain this side of the Serpent River. Tomoyo was the company's heiress, and therefore she was extremely rich. Her husband, Eriol Hiiragizawa, was also the heir to Clow's Magic Emporium, a prominent magical company. These two companies combined made Tomoyo and Eriol the richest couple known to exist… at least to Sakura. Tomoyo also had a loving relationship with her husband, even though it began as an arranged marriage, and even though she was married, Tomoyo had the luxury of going anywhere she wanted. All that reinforced the notion in Sakura's mind that her best friend was extremely lucky.

"How is Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol is just fine albeit a sore back and his usual twisted mind," Tomoyo replied. She took a bite out of her lunch and continued with a question, "How are Uncle Fujitaka and Aunt Nadeshiko doing. Also, where did Touya-kun and Yukito-san go? I couldn't find them when I visited them last."

"Otou-san (Father) and okaa-san are still managing Kinomoto Dojo. Onii-chan (Brother) and Yukito-san left for the other side of the Serpent River a few months ago as samurai. They're probably over there fighting off the monsters that have been invading ever since the Four Swords were found." After the Swords of the Elements had been found in some ancient ruins, there had been many earthquakes, typhoons, and tsunamis, but the natural disasters had died down after a while. Just recently though, monsters of all shapes and sizes had invaded Japan and despite all efforts, their overwhelming numbers have crushed the camps on the borders of Japan. Remembering the ancient prophecy, people flocked to claim the swords for their own ideals: either to rule as a dictator or to gain some huge rewards for saving the world from destruction.

Noticing the worried look on Tomoyo's face, Sakura reassured her best friend, "Don't worry, they'll be alright. Besides, they were trained by Fujitaka Kinomoto, the best swordsman in all of Japan and like me, mentored by Clow Reed, the world's greatest magician."

"I guess…" Tomoyo sighed. She then immediately brightened up as she called over the waiter for the bill.

"Ch-Chotto Matte (Wait a moment)!" Sakura cried out, lunging for the bill. "I'll pay for the meal. You've already paid for everything else including the boat ride and the rent! Let me at least pay for lunch!" Sakura exclaimed, desperately reaching for the bill.

"But I'm rich!" Tomoyo protested. "I can afford to treat my best friend to anything she or I might want!"

"D-Demo (But)-" Sakura tried again but they were both rudely interrupted by an annoyed voice that cut them off.

"Just be quiet! Other people are trying to eat here!"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up with arms tangled around the bill to see a man with intense amber eyes staring down at them haughtily. He was dressed with Chinese style clothing in a dark green shirt with Chinese letters running down the right side of the front of the shirt while a green stripe ran down the opposite side. His pants were a lighter shade of green with tassels hanging from the bottom edges of the pant legs. Also, the arrogant tilt of his head made the sun shine across his messy chocolate hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she recovered first, pulling away from Tomoyo and unwilling letting go of the bill to do so.

"That's none of your business," he snapped back, turning around to walk towards his own table. The now revealed back of his shirt showed a dragon wrapped around a magnificent sword and a pendant that looked strangely like the hilt of that same sword hung out from his pocket.

"You tell someone to be quiet and then you don't tell them who you are, why you want them to be quite, or even why they should listen to you?"

"Is that a challenge, Cherry Blossom?"

"What do you… how do you know that name?" she inquired, suddenly suspicious.

"That is also none of your business. As to whom I am? My name is Syaoran Li, and if you still don't know who I am, you'll know soon enough," he sneered.

"What does that mean?" she yelled to his back as he walked away and disappeared. "Arrogant jerk…" she bit out, "Don't you think so too, Tomoyo-chan…?" She turned around to see the waiter walking away with money in his hand and Tomoyo smiling at her. "Tomoyo…?"

"You're right Sakura-chan, he's an arrogant jerk!" Tomoyo replied, smiling through the whole statement.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura muttered shaking in anger. "You took advantage of me!" she yelled as she leaped out of her chair to choke the life out of Tomoyo. Tomoyo, expecting this action had already leapt out of her seat and had a head start running away. Tomoyo, who was laughing and fleeing for her life, and Sakura, who was chasing her to exact vengeance, forgot the fact that ordinary ladies did not run and they attracted many looks of bewilderment as they ran

**Ending Note: **I apologize if this chapter is too boring anyone's taste. Still, please review and look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Encounter with Reed

**Author's Note: **Introducing main character Syaoran Li and side character Clow Reed.

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 2: Encounter with Reed**

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as Sakura disappeared into the tournament's waiting room. Once inside, she once again took in her surroundings. The waiting room walls were decorated with weapons of all sorts: from katanas to rapiers, to axes, maces, and even chain gloves! The floor was covered by a beautiful fur rug that showed a picture of two armies meeting each other in combat. Now that she thought of it, Sakura thought it was pretty fitting for the environment.

She sighed as she plopped down on a couch, dressed in her usual fighting outfit with her hair once again dyed black. She then looked around at the remaining competitors that had made it to the afternoon matches seated in what sparse furniture remained. _Which one of these remaining challengers will be my next opponent?_ she wondered. _I hope it's that arrogant bastard!_ she yelled in her mind as she thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

After finally catching up with Tomoyo, the two friends had calmed down and returned to the tournament viewing area, sitting down tiredly in the stands. The first match of the afternoon was just about to start, judging by the fact that the announcer was standing up and that one of the fighters were already on the stage. A rather tall man stood there calmly. Like always, Sakura ignored the man's physical features but instead noted the calm gaze, steady hand, and ready pose of the swordsman who held a katana at the ready. This man was no particular threat but she doubted he could be defeated with a single blow.

Then, who should emerge from the waiting room but the man who had yelled at them and then left with a sneer at lunch. "Please welcome Little Wolf from the Li Clan!" the announcer yelled out. Sakura gasped as the words entered her mind. _The Li Clan, the most prominent and powerful Clan in Japan! Their power rivals even that of the government!_ she thought. Absorbed as she was in her thoughts, she missed the start of her battle and when she looked up, the swordsman had been knocked unconscious with Little Wolf's bare hands. Her eyes widened with amazement at the feat and they burned with… could it be eagerness? Hands trembling, a smile lit her face as she thought of how good it would feel to have a chance to beat down the arrogant jerk that had disappeared back into the waiting room.

_**(End Flashback)

* * *

**_

But now, she just felt tired and annoyed as Tomoyo insisted on dying her hair and tying it into a ponytail for her. She had spent the last few minutes running back to the tournament grounds because of the amount of time Tomoyo 'accidentally' took. _Tomoyo is probably writing everything down in that journal of hers._ Sakura sighed at the thought of her strange friend jotting down all the events she saw into a little notebook that seemed to never be full. Her best friend had the weird habit of documenting Sakura's life and wouldn't let her go with just enjoying life without complications… not including the fact that she was officially a samurai.

Her pondering was interrupted when another contestant entered through the door. She looked up… and wished she hadn't. Looking back down, she groaned under her breath. The slight noise attracted the man's attention and with a smirk, Little Wolf walked over to Sakura's couch and stopped in front of the Cherry Blossom.

"What do you want Li – I mean Little Wolf?" Sakura spoke through gritted teeth as she mentally slapped herself for the slip-up.

"Whatever do you mean, Kinomoto – I mean Cherry Blossom?" he smirked, unfazed by the angry glare that she shot into his face.

She was about to shout back an insult but then stopped herself and blinked. Instead of yelling, she calmly and maybe even sweetly asked him, "How do you know my last name?"

Syaoran Li scoffed and replied, "I was sitting at the table next to you and I couldn't help but hear it asyou two girls rambled on and on about your relatives."

"Oh…"

"But… really now, I would never have expected you to have been trained by _the_ Fujitaka Kinomoto and _the_ Clow Reed considering the way you act."

"What's wrong with the way I act?" she retorted.

Before Syaoran had a chance to reply, the announcer outside interrupted by starting the next match. A messenger came in to tell Sakura to get ready. Still angry, Sakura shot a look that told Syaoran that their conversation was not over and turned to walk away but was stopped by Syaoran's words, "Don't lose."

"Why?" she asked, a small hope that his attitude was just an act and that he actually admired her and wanted to face her in a match.

Her hopes were immediately crushed as he answered, saying, "I want to be able to get an easy opponent and be able to rise to top that much quicker."

_I knew I was asking too much!_ Sakura screamed in her head. Seething with anger and inwardly steaming, she would have turned around and attacked Syaoran if the messenger had not come back hurry her. In fact, she would have attempted to kill the "arrogant bastard" then and there but as she pointed out before she stalked out, "You were saved by the announcer! Go and worship the ground he walks on because he is the only reason you are not having an intimate relationship with my blade!"

* * *

"Please welcome contestant number forty-one: Cherry Blossom!" Unfazed by the crowd intently watching them, the contestant stepped forward. Sakura once again had a calm, icy mask on her face as she stepped onto the stage, strode to the far side, and turned around to await her opponent. 

"And her opponent is Wind Seer!" At the announcement, a man stepped out and onto the stage. He wore light blue robes with two dark blue stripes down the sides. His dark hair flowed down his back in a ponytail and he was apparently weaponless. On a necklace he wore, he had a key that looked like a figure on the kimono that Sakura had worn for lunch: a twelve pointed golden sun. Sakura gasped in recognition at the same symbol on the back of his robes as he lowered into a fighting pose with a fist above his head and one lowered and forward.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she drew her katana but she couldn't help but shiver as the piercing sapphire eyes peered into her soul and her mind. Strangely, those knowing eyes that were fixed on her were warm and twinkled at her as the man lowered his stance and smiled as he straightened up. Then, he spoke…

"**It's been a long time, Sakura."**

"**Clow Reed… Sensei…" she murmured...  
**

– _To be Continued_

**Ending Note: **And Chapter 2 is up! I apologize if it is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. I'm also sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, so I will update, hopefully, within the next day! Look forward to the next chapter and please leave a review.


	4. Magic's Role

**Author's Note: **Magic does exist in this story but it is not a main way of fighting because it drains more energy in this world than in… Card Captor Sakura for example. Today's chapter is probably only one of around maybe a little less than six incidents with full blown magic in the fights. (There might be a few minor magical showdowns, but I want to keep this fic away from too much magic. It's a tale about swordsmen after all!)

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 3: Magic's Role**

"**It's been a long time, Sakura."**

"**Clow Reed… Sensei…"**

The crowd murmured to each other at the unexpected conversation between the two contestants. Why were they talking?

Looking at the lowering sun in the sky, Clow said, "We'll have to talk later Sakura. For now, we need to start this fight. As a contestant of this tournament, I can't go easy on you just because you were my student and still are, a good friend."

"Demo-" Sakura started but was immediately cut off by Clow.

"No buts, Sakura. This is a tournament and you're in it. Now show me how much you have improved."

"As you wish," Sakura conceded and sighed. But even if she had agreed to start the battle, she just stood there unmoving. It was only after Clow blocked a lightning fast kick that came from another Sakura that appeared in front of him, did the crowd know that the battle had started.

Immediately after her attack, Sakura disappeared like smoke leaving behind no trace of her existence. Suddenly, Clow sidestepped out of the way as Sakura reappeared out of thin air to stab at thin air. She turned her body and her momentum into a low spinning slash at Clow's legs, but she doubled over with pain when Clow's fist unexpectedly sank into her stomach and a kick sent her flying across the stage.

"It seems your speed has greatly improved to be able to leave an after-image (1), but don't forget that I know almost every single one of the moves your father taught you."

"How could I forget?" Sakura replied sarcastically as she got up. She winced at the bruise forming on her stomach but immediately got into a new stance with her sword pointed up in front of her while her left hand was behind her back. "So how about I show you something of my own making?" she exclaimed as she disappeared again. Several after-images of her formed around Clow, one disappearing while another appeared in a different spot every few seconds. Clow stood there uncaring as he silently tracked down Sakura's movement with his eyes which were now cold and calculating.

Then, a voice drifted into the air around the stage murmuring, "Lightning formed and thunder gathered, fill the air with your sparks, Thunder Arrow!"

As the spell ended, three Sakuras appeared in a triangle position and slashed down with their swords with three streams of lightning that connected in the middle where Clow was still standing. Furthermore, beams of electricity linked the three blades to form a barrier as the skies ripped open with a loud roar and bolts of thunder dropped down into the center, ripping the stage apart.

And then… the air quieted and Sakura appeared at the edge of the stage, crouched and breathing heavily, staring at the cracked ground. She shook her head to clear it as her energy left her. Meanwhile, the crowd was silent, watching in wonder and amazement as they finally let out the breath they had not realized they had been holding. Then, claps were heard from the opposite edge of the stage and a voice was heard, saying, "A wonderful show of magic, Sakura." And there stood Clow Reed without a mark or a scratch! "It seems that you have improved," he complimented. "Though it is true I have never seen that particular use of magic before, but you forget a certain gift I have called: Future Sight. In fact, I saw that coming before you did," he continued in a tone that was not boastful but just stated the fact.

Sakura grimaced as her body was sore from using that huge amount of magic and slowly stood all the way up. She then smiled at her old mentor and said, "But I did not forget, Sensei." As she spoke, something that looked like a card glowed under Clow's foot and drifted Sakura's open hand as she yelled out, "Wood!" and a barrier made of forest surrounded and trapped Clow Reed. Four glowing cards drifted back into Sakura's hand before she put them away. Only those who had extremely quick eyes could have noticed the cards and even then, they would have thought they were hallucinating. Magic was heard of, but magical cards?

Then, the silence was broken as Clow's voice drifted out, "I admit defeat."

"And we have a winner!" the announcer yelled. The battle was over…

(1) After-image is when someone's speed is so great that you see an image of where they were a few seconds ago. So, instead of being able to attack that opponent or block their attacks, you wouldn't be able to do anything unless you possessed the same or greater speed or keen eyesight. Magic works too.

**Ending Note: **I'll clear up something here and now. Though Sakura has the cards, they demand a high amount of energy so they will not be used nor mentioned very much. There are two reasons for her use of magic in this fight: 1) Clow Reed is a user of magic, 2) She wanted to show Clow how much she had improved, and 3) She needed to use it as a distraction so that she could end the fight without hurting her mentor.


	5. The Meaning of Power

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the long wait.

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 4: The Meaning of Power**

After the battle, it was announced that all the matches would be postponed because of the damage to the stage. Sakura sat on the waiting room couch and sighed in relief at the news, because, even though she would never admit it, she was dead tired. "Tired already, Kinomoto?" a voice asked behind her. Sakura sighed again and turned around to face Syaoran.

"What do you want, Li?"

"I asked you a question so I want you to answer it."

"Why would I be tired, Li?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? Or, at least tell me why you are sprawled on the couch; or tell me why your eyes are drooping and your head looks like it's about fall off the way it's nodding up and down?" He smirked and added, "So, admit it; you are tired. That means that it will be an easy match later on after all, because Clow Reed went easy on you."

"Has your mouth finished moving yet? If so, I'm leaving, seeing as there is nothing meaningful coming out of that bottomless hole in your face. Goodbye!" Sakura spat as she got up and left a laughing Syaoran who watched her leave.

* * *

That night, Sakura and Tomoyo scurried around the small kitchen included in their room. The room was furnished with wood walls, a sliding paper door, a couch, and two beds. A table and three mats were also next to the kitchen area. An adjoining bathroom with a tub and sink finished the setting of a comfortable place. Unfortunately, these relatively high quality rooms were very expensive. 

The reason for their frantic efforts to create dinner was because Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch and Tomoyo could not wait her up until one hour before they had to eat dinner. They had set a time for dinner because Clow Reed needed to talk with Sakura, so they invited him to dinner.

"Hurry up, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed in Tomoyo's ear as she frantically peeled potatoes and chopped vegetables.

Tomoyo winced and replied, "I heard you the first time, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it. We still have fifteen more minutes till your old mentor comes." She patiently stirred the stew that they were preparing and then put the sushi she had bought earlier on a plate and took it to the table. By then, Sakura had finished preparing the stew ingredients and carefully poured onions, carrots, and some combination of other different vegetables, into the boiling water where the beef was already cooking.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. Sakura, wearing a simple and long, cherry blossom kimono rushed to the door, out of breath, to welcome in her old mentor. "Good evening," Clow Reed greeted at the door. Sakura smiled and replied in kind to him and then led him into the room.

Sakura cheerfully yelled into the kitchen, "Tomoyo-chan, Reed-sensei is here."

"Coming," a reply was heard and then Tomoyo appeared with her long, raven hair reaching her waist. Silver crescent moons danced along the long length of her dark blue kimono as she bowed and greeted her friend's mentor who happened to be the adopted father of her husband, "Konbanha, Gifu. (Good evening, Father-in-law.)"

"Konbanha, Yome, (Good evening, Daughter-in-law,)" he replied with a smile

As they ate the homemade stew along with the sushi Tomoyo had bought, they chatted about the times and about the things that had happened to them since they had last met.

"And then, onii-chan jumped ten feet into the air when Yukito-san and I jumped out from behind a huge boulder nearby. He was so scared that he landed in the river which pulled him along ten miles until we could pull him out! His eyes were bulging as his temper exploded and I swear that actual steam was drifting out of his ears. We were saved from his wrath by the cold he caught by chasing after us all the way home, even though he was soaked!" Sakura choked from the food she was trying to eat as she couldn't stop laughing. Tomoyo giggled and Clow chuckled appreciatively.

"This stew is quite good, girls," he complimented after Sakura washed down the food lodged in her throat with a cup of water.

Sakura blushed and Tomoyo said, "Thank you, Gifu. I'm glad you think so." Sakura nodded in agreement at Tomoyo's reply.

Clow smiled at their politeness and said, "I'm glad Eriol-kun picked you as his wife, you act mature for your age and I can tell you two really love each other."

"Th-Thank you…" Tomoyo blushed, embarrassed at the compliment.

"How is my son, anyways? Is he healthy as always?"

"You could say that…" Tomoyo replied with a scowl.

Clow grinned and as if reading her mind, he asked, "Has he been bombarding you with sarcastic comments every time you drag him to go shopping with you?"

"How did you know…?" she trailed off. Then, she replied, "Well, lately, he's been more and more cranky and has developed a habit of complaining about every single thing in the world. If I didn't know him better, I would say that his brain had exploded from stress, causing him to view the world as an imperfect place with imperfect people and objects. The way his mouth spews random comments about everything around him and the way his mood changes suddenly and dramatically; I sometimes wonder if he shouldn't have been an actor or that he is actually practicing for the job!"

Sakura blinked at her friend's outburst and managed to miss ladling the stew into her bowl and instead, onto the table. "Hoe!" she exclaimed, quickly leaping up to grab a towel.

Tomoyo also blinked and then sheepishly helped Sakura clean up saying, "I'm sorry for bothering you with poor Eriol and his twisted mind and my rambling on and on."

"That's alright," Clow assured her. "I understand completely. He's been sending me strange messages about rude and annoying tourists who have visited Tomoeda from across the river these past few days."

"So he sends you letters?" Sakura asked.

"In a sense; he would be, considering that the messages are letters transmitted by magic."

"I see…" Sakura trailed off, the three of them falling silent.

After a few minutes of peaceful eating, Clow broke the comfortable silence by asking Sakura, "How are the Cards, Sakura-san?"

"What do you think sensei? The Sakura Cards are just fine, though they were very taxing the first few weeks after all those training sessions and tricks you played on me just to get me to transform them," Sakura scowled, thinking back to Clow's harsh training.

Years ago, when Clow first started training Sakura as a favor to his friend, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Clow had placed the Clow Cards into her possession. Clow brought her to the outskirts of Tomoeda, a village that had started to make a name for itself due to the famous people who lived in it. These cards were magical cards he had created as a guide to use magic. Of course, using magic consumed great amounts of energy, so he had set Sakura on capturing the released form of these cards back into card form to train her skills. Immediately after her task was assigned to her, she met Tomoyo.

One night, when she had been capturing the Fly Card, a card that grants you wings to fly, Tomoyo had been looking up at the night on the balcony of her mansion while jotting down her thoughts in her journal when she saw a girl flying in the sky. Intrigued, she wrote down Sakura's description and found her living in a small cottage, training with Clow Reed. That incident brought the two girls together and set them on their lifelong friendship.

Then, after capturing all the cards, Clow started the next part of his training and had Sakura transform them into her own cards by putting her in dangerous, life-threatening situations. She eventually transformed them all into Sakura Cards and Clow sent her back to her family's dojo for the third phase of the training. His last words were, "Train by yourself until the time that we shall see each other again. Then, show me just how much you have improved. Until we meet again Sakura-san. Sayonara (Goodbye)."

"Sakura-san?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hoe?"

"I asked you if you would like to take a walk," Clow repeated.

Sakura snapped back to the present and said, "But the dishes…"

"That's alright Sakura-chan; I'll do them for you," Tomoyo offered.

"But you've done so much for me already and-" Sakura started but was soon interrupted by Tomoyo who sighed exasperatedly.

Tomoyo spoke seriously, "I'm not doing these things for you because I want something in return. The reason for my helping you is because I'm your friend and that's what friends do. I want to help you and that's what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not!" She took a few seconds for breath before continuing, "If you really won't accept my help then why don't we just switch the chores around. You do the cooking and dishes tomorrow. Is that alright?" Sakura nodded.

"Then would you like to take a walk with me?" Clow asked again.

Sakura hesitated for a few seconds and then grinned, replying, "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Outside in the garden behind the hotel, Sakura and Clow strolled through without a word. After a moment's silence, Clow spoke, "I see your bond with the cards have developed greatly, considering the fact that you can call them without using your staff." 

"Yes, that is true. I don't think that this is what you wanted to talk about thought… sensei," Sakura replied.

"True. Sakura, I need you to answer an important question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sakura, why are you participating in the tournament?"

"Why? Well, I want to be stronger and make my father proud. I also want to see the legendary swords first hand."

"As I thought," Clow murmured. "Sakura."

"What is it, Reed-sensei?"

"If that is all you're fighting for, stay away from the swords because they will not pick you."

"Hoe?"

"Before you can compete in these tournaments, you must be fighting for the right reasons and understand the meaning of power."

"The meaning… of power?"

"That is right."

"What is the meaning of power, then?" Sakura asked with a pondering look on her face.

Clow smiled down at her. He then lowered his face until it was the same height as Sakura's and said, "If I told you, then that would be cheating… wouldn't it?" He then straightened up and said, "It's getting cold, let us go back inside. Tomoyo-chan is probably worrying about us.

"Hai…" Sakura replied, still pondering about the meaning of power.

**Ending Note: **The Japanese words in the story are from a translation site I use: www. freedict . com / onldict / jap . html (Ignore the spaces. I needed to do that to make it work.) The question will be answered later on at the Finals of the tournament. Next chapter: Troubled Thoughts.


	6. Troubled Thoughts

**Author's Note: **And here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Reviewer's Note:** Meiling will be in this story but probably after the middle of the story. We still have a LONG way to go. There will probably be around 25 – 30 chapters worth, but it might less or more. I don't know yet. I probably will add to the story and rewrite it after I'm done to make it flow smoother.

**Summary: **There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 5: Troubled Thoughts**

After the walk through the hotel's gardens, Sakura and Clow returned to the room where Tomoyo had just finished cleaning the dishes.

"Well, it is late and I have to go. It was nice meeting you again, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-chan. Good night," Clow said.

Sakura and Tomoyo said good night and then walked him to down to the hotel doors. They waved until he left and then went back up to sleep.

Later that night, Sakura stared at the ceiling with her eyes opened. She couldn't sleep as her mind tossed and turned for her body. Even though her body was excited, her mind was wide awake, pondering Clow's question. She sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. "What is the meaning of power?" she murmured to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, spectators and contestants alike! Today's early schedule it to finish the matches planned for yesterday afternoon. So, without further delay, our next match will be between Little Wolf and Lucky Bird!" 

Sakura yawned as the "arrogant bastard" and his opponent entered the stage. She studied Syaoran as he took his stance before the battle started. His amber eyes flashed with confidence and his smile twitched up into an arrogant smirk as the wind blew his chocolate colored hair across his handsome face. Sakura shook her head to get the picture out of her mind. _Why would he look handsome? He's an arrogant bastard who is as ugly as those…!_

She never got to finish her thoughts as a voice said, "He looks good, doesn't he?" Sakura jumped at the voice repeating what she had been thinking. Surprised, she looked over to her right to see Tomoyo writing away at her journal and staring at her with a questioning look. Sakura snorted with a look of disgust on her face, not noticing her face had adopted a slight red tinge. Then, she spotted the journal in Tomoyo's lap writing down words. It would not have been strange were it not for the fact that Tomoyo's hand was not attached to it.

"Hoe! What happened to your arm? I can't see it!" she exclaimed… then mentally slapped herself silly as Tomoyo waved to her with both hands. She could be so clueless sometimes.

Tomoyo started to explain, but instead, as the announcer started the battle, she said, "I'll tell you later."

Sakura shrugged and brought her attention back to the battle. Looking back down at the stage, Sakura laughed when Syaoran tripped over a rock just as he was about to throw a punch. His foe seemed to be truly lucky as Syaoran stumbled through a series of accidental mishaps from tripping on rocks to loosing his balance as he dodged his opponent's sword; all the more reason for her to laugh. Syaoran glared at her, and she backed away uncertainly, wondering how he would have been able to hear her from the distance she was sitting at. She was several meters away, but she could hear the sounds of the fighting due to the magical sound enhancements placed down on the stage so that the crowd could hear them, courtesy of Clow's Magic Emporium.

Sakura studied Syaoran's opponent with interest. The man had bright orange hair, an oddity in Japan and wore a type of robe she hadn't seen before. He also looked different, like a foreigner. He wore black shoes, grey-green long pants and white shirt with long sleeves. As he fought with a sword, his body moved swiftly but gracefully as if it was like flowing water. His eyes were a troubling red, though his face was lit with a charming smile.

Suddenly, Syaoran tripped again and the man went in for the finish. He slashed at Syaoran's unguarded back, but was stopped when a sword appeared in Syaoran's hand behind his back. Sakura gasped, "How did he do that?"

"Probably magic," Tomoyo replied without missing a beat. Sakura stared questioningly at her so she continued, "The Li clan is famous for both their martial arts and their magical skills. They are the most powerful clan in Japan. Not only are they magnificent in battle, but they are also amazing in all other aspects. For example, financially and politically, they are the best clan in Japan. This young man, Li Syaoran, seems to be a part of that clan. I wonder if I can't dig up some information on him."

"Um… Tomoyo…?" Sakura asked uncertainly as Tomoyo's quill pen continued to move and her eyes filled with stars at the prospect of another project. "He's about our age so I don't think you should call him young man…"

The crowd gasped as Syaoran moved gracefully with careful, calculating, and dangerous swings, flowing from one stance to another. Yet, despite of his efforts, not one attack landed on the Bird of Luck. After a few more moments of striking and parrying his opponent's attacks, Syaoran stopped attacking and spoke, "So that's your limit, is it not?"

The man with orange hair also seemed to stop and asked with another charming smile, "Why would you say that?" He idly twirled his sword around him as he continued, "I should be the one saying that this is your limit, not the other way around."

"Well, I'd say you're at your limit because you're not moving at blinding speeds anymore."

"What… what did you say?" the foreigner asked perplexed. Sakura also looked uncertainly and questioningly at the two talking opponents.

"I said, you're at your limit because you are no longer moving around me and setting rocks in my path so that I would trip."

"Ah… I see. So this is the power of the Li clan," he commented.

"That's not it!" Syaoran yelled, startling Sakura and the foreigner. "Don't compare me with my stupid clan! This is not their skill, but mine!"

"But you can't say it is one hundred percent yours if you still use their style and their power as your own."

"What do you know about me? You're just another stepping stone for me to get to my goal!"

"And that's where you're wrong," the man spoke, his serious red eyes diminishing the smile on his face. "Tell me, what is your goal? Why do you want the Blade of Gales?"

"Why should I tell you?" Syaoran retorted angrily, taking a step forward.

"Then don't tell me if you don't want to, Prince Li Xiao Lang!" the man yelled and charged forward with arm extended and sword behind his back.

Syaoran looked on in shock as the man revealed his identity and proceeded to attack him. His resolve and determination wavered as confusion clouded his mind and he almost couldn't block the powerful swing from his opponent.

Sakura watched on in confusion as the two started a complex battle of strikes, parries, dodges, and rolls. But Sakura wasn't really paying to the battle, not even gasping when the man with orange hair cut Syaoran's arm. She didn't care that Syaoran stood there, ignoring his left arm as he took out a slip of paper. Only four words repeated in her mind: "Prince Li Xiao Lang!"

"From the four corners of the earth, hear my call. Bind my foe with invisible chains, Wind!" Sakura looked up at what must have been a spell and watched as Syaoran tossed a slip of paper in front of him and poked down on it with the point of his sword. Suddenly, a mighty gust of wind made the dust around the stage obscure the movements of the two opponents, but when it settled, nothing had changed. Their stances had not changed and their weapons were still in the same position. The only thing that moved was Syaoran's face as it put on a smile.

"How does it feel to be trapped in a cage made of wind?" Syaoran sneered.

"Quite comfortable," the man replied cheekily. "But shouldn't you watch out for the wind? Even if you can call it, it might not listen to you."

"Say what you want, but all I need to hear are three words and I'll set you free."

"I won't give up."

"That's four words, which means that I'll have to do this the normal way," Syaoran sighed and walked up to his opponent. He pointed his sword at the man's neck and said, "Call the end of the battle, judge."

The announcer got up but before he could fully arise, the orange haired man stepped around the blade and whacked Syaoran behind his head. Amber eyes widened in shock and pain as the man caught Syaoran before he fell. He whispered, "Do you understand the meaning of power?" As he spoke those words, he looked up into the stands and met emerald green eyes. A smile lit his face as he said to two people, "Apparently not…"

Then, Syaoran fainted and all went black for him. Sakura on the other hand, stared at the stranger's back until he disappeared in view. She tuned out all sounds around her: the announcer, the crowd, and even Tomoyo. The only thing that got through her mind to her mouth was, "What is the meaning of power?"

**Ending Note: **So, I guess Syaoran doesn't understand the meaning of power, does he? Next chapter: Finding the Answers.


	7. Finding Answers

**Author's Note: **Your questions will be answered in the story. All I can say is that you will not be seeing much of Syaoran for awhile after this chapter and the next. Sorry!

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 6: Finding the Answers**

_Syaoran Li is actually the heir to the most powerful clan in Japan? He is **the** Li Xiao Lang of the Li Clan? So the person I hate the most is one of the most powerful humans alive in Japan?_ Sakura felt chilled as she watched the person who she thought of as an "arrogant bastard" get carried away.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out for the fifth time.

"Hoe?"

"Finally, I hear a response! I've been calling your name over and over for the past few minutes!"

"Few… minutes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright… Tomoyo-chan! What do you mean am I alright, I'm just fine!" Sakura exclaimed, snapping out of her trance. "See?" she shouted twirling around.

"Right…" Tomoyo murmured as she sweat-dropped. Then, she blinked and said, "It's him!"

"Heh? Little Wolf?"

"No. It's that Lucky Bird guy."

"Lucky Bird? What kind of name is tha-" Sakura started…

"What kind of name is what?" a man's voice interrupted.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed and spun around to come face to face with the man who had beat Syaoran. Orange hair and red eyes stared back at her. "Er… ano… um…"

"Never mind," the man said, sighed, and turned away.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out and added, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it that way. There were just a lot of things going on in my head and I couldn't pay attention to anything and I didn't realize you were one of the contestants and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Do Japanese people always talk this much?" the man inquired, raising an eyebrow. If it wasn't for the smile on his face, Sakura would have thought he was being serious.

"No, only Sakura-chan here!" Tomoyo replied for her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hissed, embarrassed.

The man gave a laugh and then straightened up. It was only then that Sakura realized that the man had been bending down and that he was actually a whole head taller than she was. "I'm sorry for my impolite manners; I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kyo Saikatou, born in Japan but raised in America. My father is Japanese while my mother is American. It's a pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off, looking at Sakura for the introductions.

"Sakura Kinomoto and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji!" Sakura replied cheerfully as Tomoyo bowed. "So you traveled here from America?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. So what are two lovely ladies doing here?"

"Lovely ladies…?" Sakura murmured to herself and slightly blushed.

"We're here to watch the matches," Tomoyo replied for her.

"Ahh… so that's why I heard my tournament name. You were watching my match with Little Wolf?" Kyo asked.

"That's correct, and I must say, you looked really good out there!"

"Why thank you, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo…?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot that you use honorifics here in Japan. Back in America, we just use each other's first names. But if I may ask, may I call you Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, you may," Sakura and Tomoyo both said.

"Then call me Kyo, but I've got to go!" Kyo exclaimed. "My next match starts soon."

"But you just fought!" Sakura commented.

Kyo smiled and said, "Alas, life is unfair, is it not?" Then, he disappeared into the room.

After he left, Sakura suddenly remembered that she also had a match. "Tomoyo-chan! I've got to go too!"

"Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you and I'll write down your battle scene the best I can!"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

* * *

Sakura got ready, quickly dying her hair black in a public restroom and changing into her outfit. She then, snuck out of the bathroom without anyone seeing her and escaped into the tournament's waiting room. "That's weird, there's no one here! I forgot that I somehow made it to the finals, but I so wanted to beat that Li! Why did he have to go and get knocked out of the tournament? But how can that kind of person be a prince with that arrogant tilt of his head and that annoying smirk plastered on his face. Even his eyes are mocking! How can that sort of person be a prince?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" a voice yet again broke into her thoughts.

"Can't I get some peace and quiet in this place…? Li! I mean Prince Li!"

"You know, that name is really annoying, so just shut your mouth and listen," Syaoran demanded of a scowling Sakura. He looked a little worse for wear, his fighting robes tattered and dried blood splattered on the sleeve from the cut on his arm. "I'm not concerned for you or anything, but be careful when you fight that guy. He's not what he appears to be. I need you to beat him, make sure he doesn't claim the sword. I don't care how you do it, just win. I'd never be able to stand it if he won!"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked at Syaoran. Then, she smiled, "You're actually not that bad, Little Wolf."

Syaoran blinked and then blushed, "Just… shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I said it didn't I? I said that I'm not concerned for you! I just need you to beat down that lowlife who beat me using tricks, all because I underestimated him. If I had went for him full strength, it would have been over much quicker!"

"So, if I beat him, does that mean I'm better than you?"

"Yes! No! Just be quiet! You're giving me a headache!"

"You're giving yourself the headache from all that yelling you're been doing."

"Just forget it!" Syaoran snapped and stalked away. Sakura giggled but her fun was cut short by the announcement of her tournament name. She got up and walked to the stage, her icy mask back on, even though she was still laughing inside. Who knew that the Li Syaoran, arrogant bastard that he was had a relatively soft side to him? Even though it was selfish, but that's better than nothing.

Caught in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice her opponent's arrival until a voice broke into her thoughts for the third time that day, "So we meet again, Sakura-san."

_Sakura-san?_ she thought. _No one calls me that… except him?_ Her last thought was accompanied with shock as she looked up to see Kyo Saikatou, the 'Lucky Bird,' standing in front of her with a smirk and crossed arms. He was in the same outfit as before: black shoes, grey-green long pants, and a white shirt with long sleeves. "Saikatou-san!"

"Call me Kyo, remember? Besides, I'd prefer to fight with someone who calls me by my first name. It makes it easier for me to have a fun battle. Of course Little Wolf had to ruin all the fun by going for me before I could finish talking. It seems he's not the only one," he commented as the announcer announced the start of the battle and Sakura rushed forward with a single step and flashed in front of him. She used the unsheathing motion of her sword to perform a quick slash towards Kyo's midriff but it was blocked by an equally quick unsheathing strike from him, easily parrying the first attack of the match.

Sakura jumped back and thought, _He sure is quick but he'll tire quickly, just like Li-kun said… Li-kun? I meant Little Wolf!_ "Contemplating is not a good idea in a battle, Cherry Blossom!" Sakura snapped back to reality and jumped over a low swing meant for her legs. As she landed, she tripped over a rock that had not been there a moment ago and fell forward to the ground. Luckily, trained as she was, she used her momentum and her hand to flip herself onto her feet in a somersault like action, landing on her legs. Before she knew it, she was under attack again, a shallow cut forming on her thigh.

She winced in pain and stared heatedly at Kyo who was, by then, at least two meters away. Up in the stands, Tomoyo gasped. She had never seen Sakura hurt by an opponent for awhile now. That proved how good her best friend was in swordplay. If she was hit, that means she…

_couldn't sense him? Why couldn't I sense his presence until he had already struck? _Sakura wondered. She closed her eyes briefly, concentrating, and then opened them again. _I see… he's moving himself so fast that he looks like he's standing still, but in fact, he is just biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity. Also, his movements make his aura's position always around me in every direction at all times, making it hard for me to sense his intent. But if I somehow do, I'll probably attack the wrong direction._

"Figured it out yet?" Kyo asked. His reply came in the form of something no one in the crowd could see. Sakura murmured a word, and wind wrapped itself around Kyo, restricting his motion. "I see, and this will work on me why? Did you not see what happened with the Prince?" at his words, the wind blasted away from him. Although Sakura could not see the motion, she could feel her magic dispersing as blast of air hit her and the presence of The Windy, one of her cards, returned to her pocket.

"If you don't understand "the meaning of power," as some people call it, and if you don't have the right kind of reasons for this tournament, why are you here? Tysterisk selects the one worthy to be its master. It selects the one with the right reason for wanting its power. But enough said, let's end this, Sakura-san."

Kyo disappeared in a flash, just like Sakura's performance the day before, and in a second, appeared behind Sakura, his left arm around her neck and his sword in his right arm pinned against her neck. In that second, Sakura managed to duck under his reach and dashed away to the other side of the stage. She faced him, breathing heavily from the close call. "Tell me," Kyo said as Sakura gradually regained a steadier breathing rhythm, "what is your purpose for joining this tournament?"

Sakura immediately thought back to her walk in gardens with Clow the night before. _"Why? Well, I want to be stronger and make my father proud. I also want to see the legendary swords first hand," _she had said, so she repeated it to Kyo, keeping her guard up.

"Is your purpose in any way…selfish, do you think?" he asked. Halting Sakura in her tracks as she was about to launch another attack. Thought formed in her mind, but before she could make up her mind, Kyo continued, "Why do you want to be stronger? What is the meaning behind your quest for power?"

"The meaning? Why I want to have power?" she murmured. _"Is your purpose in any way…selfish? Do you think so?"_ he had asked. Wanting power to make her father proud… "My purpose…" Did she only want to make her father proud with the swords? Was that it? Wasn't that kind of selfish: wanting the power of the swords for a something as short-term like making her father proud? What would she do after she had the swords? Couldn't the swords be used for something greater?

An image of her brother and a silver haired man filled her mind. _Onii-chan and Yukito-san went to help out against the monsters. But before they left, they had trained to become more powerful so that they could… help. From the start, they had trained because they wanted power to protect others. To be able to help._

"So, is that your true reason for participating in this tournament?"

_My true reason?_

"If so, then forget about your selfish reason, for I am the Guardian of the Winds, selected by the blade itself to judge the participants of this tournament. That is the only reason why I have participated and made it to the finals. If that is your reason, then so be it!"

At his final words, silence fell as the people tried to comprehend the words he had spoken. In that moment, the Blade of Gales: Tysterisk, disappeared from the case where it was kept in and reappeared in Kyo's hand. Its wing like hilt was dark green, with a single amethyst gem inlaid in the center between the outward facing wings. The handle was black with a circular opening at the bottom for what could possibly be a gem, but it had been discovered like that without anything in it. The blade itself was an almost transparent silver, but there were no doubts of its sharpness.

Sakura shook her thoughts from her mind and braced herself for the onslaught to come. Instead of dashing forward, Kyo walked towards her, one step at a time, with a slightly green tint around the edge of his, now dangerous looking, red colored eyes. A final step put them out of each others' sword ranges and he spoke again, "Are you ready to accept your judgment? If so, answer now with the truth: what is your purpose for entering the tournament. Why do you want the blade's power?"

Sakura hesitated, before answering, "I don't know…"

- To be Continued…

**Ending Note: **Sorry, it's a cliffhanger… Next Chapter: Test of Gales


	8. Test of Gales

**Author's Note: **Sorry to my readers and reviewers who are still patiently and irritatingly waiting for an update. Now, without any further waiting, here you are.

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 7: Test of Gales**

**Sakura shook her thoughts from her mind and braced herself for the onslaught to come. Instead of dashing forward, Kyo walked towards her, one step at a time, with a slightly green tint around the edge of his, now dangerous looking, red colored eyes. A final step put them out of each others' sword ranges and he spoke again, "Are you ready to accept your judgment? If so, answer now with the truth: what is your purpose for entering the tournament. Why do you want the blade's power?"**

**Sakura hesitated, before answering, "I don't know…"**

"But does it even matter?" Sakura asked. "All I have to do is beat you right? Then, it won't matter anymore."

"It probably won't, but how are you going to beat me if you don't have the right motivation?" Kyo replied.

"Then what is your motivation?"

"Protecting the blade from those who might choose to use it the wrong way… for example, against its brethren or to annihilate the human race," Kyo answered without missing a beat. Sakura scoffed at the answer, but was once again readying herself for the battle. Thinking along the same lines, Kyo lowered into a stance that Sakura had never seen before. The sword he had been using at first was in his left hand and Tysterisk in his right. Both his arms were extended parallel to his legs, the edges of the blades aligned with the directions his feet were facing, and his right leg was straight forward with his weight on his bent left knee. The result made him look as if he was stretching. "Now prepare yourself, the Test of Gales has begun!"

"The test of what?" Sakura managed to utter before a strong gust of wind blew across the tournament grounds and caused the people watching to shield their eyes from the dust flying. Soon, the answer to her question was apparent as eight miniature tornadoes filled with dust moved around the stage like a revolving wheel, effectively blocking the two contestants from view and disrupting the sound enhancing magic. What happened here would be unheard and unseen by anyone other than those participating in the battle: namely Sakura and Kyo.

"Now, let's begin," the orange haired youth grinned before he dashed forward. His stance made it so that he could leap forward in a burst of speed and that is exactly what he did. He jumped slightly into the air and brought Tysterisk down at Sakura's head. Quickly calculating the distance of the sword, she hopped back one step to dodge the vertical slice and blocked Kyo's second sword with her own blade. A swift kick followed her dodge but it hit the flat of Tysterisk's blade in a perfectly executed block. Even so, the kick pushed Kyo back and broke his attack rhythm, giving her the perfect chance to attack.

She took advantage of it, of course, sending a flurry of blows to which Kyo blocked by taking step by step backwards and moving his blades slightly in the path of Sakura's sword. Seeing her advantage, Sakura launched a final slash at Kyo's legs and kicked him away when he jumped to dodge it. When she looked up a moment later, he had disappeared, presumably flying off the stage and into a whirling tornado. She relaxed slightly as she looked warily around and noted that, though Kyo was nowhere to be seen, the tornados hadn't disappeared yet. A sudden sound made her tense and she just managed to jump back when two whirling blades flew at her from her left side. She winced as the edge of one of the spinning swords nicked her left arm.

"Did you think I would lose so easily?" Kyo asked, stepping forward, catching the two swords again like a boomerang. Dashing forward, he tried another diagonal slash.

Sakura scowled and ducked under the blade before stepping forward to strike with her own sword. Yet again, her attack was blocked easily with the sword in Kyo's left hand as Tysterisk, in his right, came around for a second blow. Sakura leapt back, but was not quite fast enough, an inch long cut appearing on her right arm.

The two were now a few feet apart at a standstill. Kyo had once again assumed his stance once again while Sakura continued standing motionless, watching warily. Without any signal, the fight started again as Kyo pushed off his left foot and dashed forward. At the same time, Sakura ignored the stinging pain from the cuts on her arms and jumped above Kyo's head, effectively countering his rush as she brought her blade down in front of her. Her momentum and gravity's force added to her power as her blade cut through the air.

Locking both of his swords together, Kyo received her strike in an 'X' shaped block, grunting with the effort of keeping his blades between him and her blade. With great effort, Kyo pushed Sakura away where she landed effortlessly and dashed forward again; moving fast enough to create several distorted mirror images behind her. Kyo blocked most of the rapid strikes she launched at him, but a few found there mark, inflicting several minor scratches on his hands and legs. Over more, he found that he was steadily taking steps backward.

With a yell, Sakura brought her sword down with all her might in a two handed vertical slash. However, Kyo managed to block it again, catching it between his two weapons. Sweat poured down Sakura's face as she struggled to cut Kyo in half, but she was losing in the strength department as she was slowly pushed back inch by inch.

Kyo smirked and said, "Not as easy as you thought, is it? It looks like you're giving it your all, but that's not enough when you go against the power of the Sword of Gales and its Guardian!" At the mention of Tysterisk, the wind picked up and wrapped around Tysterisk, slowly spreading outward in a blade shaped shell.

Sakura found that her sword was now fighting against the materialized wind instead of the Blade itself. Thinking quickly, Sakura let go of her katana with her left hand yelled out, "Sword!" A rapier formed in her open palm and she used this new sword to block Kyo's – now free – blade, which was also in his left hand. But with only one hand on her black katana, the wind quickly exploded outwards, sending Sakura flying. She crashed onto the floor meters away from where her opponent stood calmly. At the impact, both of were weapons were thrown away from her; the Sword Card returning to her deck as her mental grip on the card failed and her katana landed blade first into the ground a few feet from her outstretched right hand.

"Is this the end?" Kyo asked the sprawled figure on the ground in front of him. The wind around Tysterisk solidified even more and formed a long blade of wind. He sheathed the other sword and gripped Tysterisk's handle with both hands as Sakura groaned and shakily stood up. She shook her head and retrieved her weapon from the ground. "I'm surprised you can still stand after being sent halfway across the stage."

Sakura scowled and wiped away a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth before muttering a word and a card floated in front of her, glowing before it disappeared like mist. Two magnificent white wings sprouted from her back and lifted her off the ground. "I guess I'll have to use magic against magic if I hope to win, don't I?" she asked the orange haired man below her.

At her words, Kyo grinned, lifting up the Sword of Gales and bringing it down in a slash, as he yelled, "Blow forth, Sword of Gales, Tysterisk!" A sword made of wind flew quickly at Sakura, but she managed to evade it, expertly using the wind generated at her altitude from the tornados. Unfazed, Kyo sent more blades of wind at the flying girl who managed to dodge each and every one.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, hovering in mid-air, as the last blade missed her by centimeters. If she had moved a fraction of a second later, she would have been chopped in half. As if her strength had been drained away, a great exhaustion came over her, but she managed to not show it on her face. _I must have used too much magic_. Seconds later, a pounding headache made her grimace in pain. _Yep, too much magic alright… That means I'll have to do something I haven't done in quite a while…_

"You're not going to give up are you?" Kyo asked, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She quickly shook her head, but regretted it a moment later as her headache threatened to split open her skull. It didn't help that Kyo started clapping, the sound invading her defenses and sending spurts of pain every time he clapped. "Amazing, you've lasted much longer than most of the people who've fought before against Tysterisk without one of the other blades or a valid reason… or so it tells me. It's too bad it was all for nothing. You look like you could fall down with the poke of a finger. I promise to make it quick, you won't feel a thing, not that you will die or anything; just… knocked unconscious."

Instead of a more appropriate reaction, Sakura just smiled as she pointed her sword at Kyo and said, "Don't count me out yet." The star shaped key hanging to the hilt started glowing as she chanted, "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" The key then lengthened to turn into a rod with a start at the top, with two small white wings on either side. Sakura grabbed the wand as the string snapped and she immediately felt her head clear as strength returned to her body. "Sword!" she yelled and the wand formed into the rapier that she had used earlier on. With a hint of a smile on her face, she flapped her wings to lift off the ground, but abruptly realized that she couldn't move her body.

"Didn't I tell you it was over?" Kyo asked, holding out his left hand. From the hand, several strands of wind were attached to her body, wrapping around her to restrict her movement. "This is the end," he sighed, and raised Tysterisk. Sakura closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again when an explosion was heard nearby. Suddenly, without warning, one of the surrounding tornados was ripped apart like it was nothing by two gigantic stone claws. Moments later, a floating head, also made of stone, drifted into the stage area. Spiky slabs of stone protruded from the top of its head while two enormous blue eyes roamed the stage. Its square mouth was open, and seemed to be stuck that way, as dark shadows blocked anything inside from view.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, strangely exhilarated and terrified in the same moment.

"**_That_** is a monster summoned by the uncovering of the Four Swords of the Elements," Kyo replied solemnly. Screams erupted from the stands, attracting the attention of the huge floating stone giant. "We'll have to finish our battle later. Go, find your friend and run to safety; your tired body is no match for a monster of this size."

Sakura found that she could move again, but instead of running to find Tomoyo, she indignantly asked, "And what about you? You were also hurt during our battle."

"I'll act like a hero and protect this place as the duty of being the Guardian of the Winds," he replied jokingly, before turning around and walking towards the stone monstrosity.

"Wait!" Sakura called, running forward, but she bounced back as she hit an invisible barrier made of wind. She rubbed her head as she picked herself back up to see Kyo Saikatou, Guardian of the Winds, walk away with Tysterisk in hand, towards the giant stone creature…

- To be Continued…

**Ending Note: **Another cliffhanger, I'm sad to say. For those of you who are not satisfied with my update speed (which includes me), I hereby, solemnly swear that I will try my best to update within the next few weeks, or days, if possible. Next chapter: Invasion.


	9. Invasion

**Author's Note: **Here's a long chapter, (compared to the others) for my readers and reviewers. Thank you for patiently waiting… and your reviews too, of course.

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 8: Invasion**

"**Didn't I tell you it was over?" Kyo asked, holding out his left hand. From the hand, several strands of wind were attached to her body, wrapping around her to restrict her movement. "This is the end," he sighed and raised Tysterisk. Sakura closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again when an explosion was heard nearby. Suddenly, without warning, one of the surrounding tornados was ripped apart like it was nothing by two gigantic stone claws. Moments later, a floating head, also made of stone, drifted into the stage area. Spiky slabs of stone protruded from the top of its head while two enormous blue eyes roamed the stage. Its square mouth was open and seemed to be stuck that way as dark shadows blocked anything inside from view. **

"**What is that?" Sakura asked, strangely exhilarated and terrified in the same moment.**

"**_That_ is a monster summoned by the uncovering of the Four Swords of the Elements," Kyo replied solemnly. Screams erupted from the stands, attracting the attention of the huge floating stone giant. "We'll have to finish our battle later, go and find your friend and run to safety; your tired body is no match for a monster of this size."**

**Sakura found that she could move again, but instead of running to find Tomoyo, she asked, "What about you?"**

"**I'll act like a hero and protect this place as the duty of being the Guardian of the Winds," he replied jokingly, before turning around and walking towards the stone monstrosity. **

"**Wait!" Sakura called, running forward, but she bounced back as she hit an invisible barrier made of wind. She rubbed her head as she picked herself back up to see Kyo Saikatou, Guardian of the Winds, walk away with Tysterisk in hand, towards the giant stone creature…**

Growling in frustration, Sakura pointed her sword at the barrier, but a cry caught her attention before she could do anything. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out, running down to her best friend with another man trailing slightly behind. She stopped in front of Sakura, panting and trying to catch her breath. The man arrived soon after; but he, on the other hand, stood there without any difficulty breathing.

"Tomoyo-chan, and… Li-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking over Sakura's dirty clothing. "Wait, you're bleeding!" she yelled again, spotting Sakura's wounds. Sakura stood there staring confusedly at Syaoran while Tomoyo fussed over her. In the background, there were several more explosions and screams as the chaos continued.

Her surprise and confusion was obviously evident, because Syaoran smirked and said, "What, surprised to find me here? Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not here to see if you're alright. Your friend just needed an escort into the danger zone."

Sakura scoffed in annoyance, but smiled and replied, "Thanks for caring, Li-kun."

Syaoran stammered in surprise, "Wh-What are you talking about? Care for you? **_Me?_** Are you crazy? And who gave you permission to use my name? It's Little Wolf to you."

Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura yelled angrily, "I was right, Prince Li! In fact, you just admitted it yourself! You're cold-hearted and ill mannered. Not even a 'hello', or 'how are you doing'; no greeting of any sort at all!"

"Stop calling me 'Prince' when you don't know anything about me! And what about you? Don't you know the meaning of the word 'respect?' When I say I don't want to be called something, you respect my wishes!" Syaoran shot back.

Sakura took a step towards Syaoran, "Then why are you not respecting my wishes of acting more civil?"

"That's a different thing entirely!" Syaoran yelled as he also took a step forward

"How is it any different?"

"You're telling me to do something I don't want to do, when it has nothing to do with you!"

By then, both of them were only a foot in apart as they unconsciously stepped forward each time they yelled. Sakura continued, saying, "Nothing to do with me? How can it have nothing to do with me when you're always so frustratingly annoying towards me?"

"It's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply with another comment when Tomoyo pushed them apart and stepped in between them, saying, "Quit arguing, we have more important things than having you two bicker like a married couple." She had the satisfaction of seeing both of them blush in embarrassment and angrily yell back that they were not bickering like a married couple… at the same time. Leaving both of them to catch their breath, she continued, "We need to get to somewhere safe, away from that monster. As you can both use magic, you should be protecting those of us who don't, like me and the rest of the spectators running away from the stands as of now." Behind her was a scene of uncontrolled chaos as the crowd rushed away from the nearby danger of imminent destruction.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sakura sighed and turned to Syaoran, "Truce?"

He also sighed before muttering, "Truce… But don't think-" They never found out what he didn't want them to think because angry growls attracted their attention. A sudden explosion a few meters off resulted in a cloud of dust that made the three cough and cover their eyes. When they could see again, five creatures stood glaring and growling at them. Each of these monsters looked exactly the same: large, wolf-like creatures with three razor sharp claws on each paw, large, literally burning eyes, and oxygen burning, fuel seeking flames covered their bodies casting them in a red hot glow. Roars from the creatures warned them of imminent danger before streams of fire erupted from the mouths of two of the wolves as the other three leapt forward at them.

Sakura thought only of Tomoyo's safety as she acted, but the flames were too quick for her tired body, and cut her off from the other two. She resignedly left Tomoyo to Syaoran as she dashed forward, calling back, "Take care of Tomoyo-chan or I will have your head!"

"Hai, hai," Syaoran replied, kicking away a wolf that had gotten to close to him. From his pocket, he pulled out a pendant, and with a flick of his wrist, a gleaming blade erupted from its end, seeming to form from the air around him. He brought down his newly materialized blade down and settled into a calm stance with his left leg extended forward and his sword raised above his head in his right hand, the blade coming down to rest on the index finger of his left hand.

Three hungry wolves surrounded him as the other two that had shot flames circled around Sakura who had also drawn her blade. Without any evident signal, the seven figures – not including a certain woman without any magical or martial abilities – started the fight, Tomoyo staring in amazement as Syaoran's movements flowed smoothly around her, his confident strokes deftly fending off the wolves attempts to eat them. Sakura, on the other hand, discarded grace for quickness, speeding through her strokes as quickly as she could. As a result, she received a few minor burns, but finished off both of her wolves when Syaoran had only slain one, though he had received no injuries whatsoever; minor or not.

Without warning, Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo and flung her over to Sakura. Before she could scream in surprise and fear, Sakura had already caught her. "What was that for?" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo caught her breath, leaning against Sakura.

"Don't interfere," Syaoran spoke coldly to Sakura when she took a step forward, "This battle is mine!"

The two remaining monsters took his tone as a challenge and launched consecutive spurts of fire at him, which he dodged easily with inches to spare. He steadily moved closer to the wolves without as much as a scratch. Showing fear for the first time since the battle, the wolves leaped back and launched more fire at him in a crisscross pattern, stopping his movements and exposing him to danger. Instead of backing up or attempting to dodge, Syaoran held up a slip of paper similar to the one Sakura had seen during his battle with Kyo. Peering closely, she recognized what must have been a Chinese character before he tossed it in front of him and slashed it in half with his sword. Something bright flashed before the ground in front of him rose up in less than a second and blocked the white hot flames with ease, the heat not affecting the walls of rock and dirt at all. Occupied with the new menace of the wall, Syaoran easily killed the two wolves by jumping over his magical wall, and slashing two times in midair before he landed with the two wolves frozen in pain. He sheathed his sword and turned around to find two statues of the former monsters.

The three looked around to realize that the monsters had turned to stone the moment their life had been extinguished. Seeing no more hostiles, they sighed in relief and took a breather, leaning against a nearby boulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Syaoran asked after a moment's silence during which they caught their breaths.

"Well what?" Sakura asked, dreading what she believed would be an irritating answer.

"What are you going to do now? From what I've seen before I kindly escorted your friend down here, large numbers of monsters have found ways into the city without knowledge of its inhabitants or the local authorities." Syaoran asked, strangely serious.

"Where are the Defenders?" Sakura asked, referring to the bands of fighters and magicians who had been formed to guard the cities, beginning from the time the Swords had been uncovered and monsters first started appearing in the land. "They're keeping the monsters – not including the ones we've seen – at bay, aren't they?

Syaoran shook his head and replied, "Moments after your fight began, they were wiped out by bands of monsters that seemed to appear from nowhere, – like they always do – all of them heading for the same place…" Sakura groaned softly and closed her eyes as Syaoran reinforced her guess by finishing with, "here."

"I assume the large amount of magic you used would have been the perfect lure for those monsters," he continued, "Not to mention the fact that all these people had gathered here for the tournament; spectators and contestants alike."

Sakura opened her eyes again and jumped off the boulder she had been sitting on, but her body had been weakened by the two fights, causing her knees to wobble unsteadily. She managed to put most of her weight on her boulder, steadying herself, giving herself a little time to gather her strength. Syaoran looked questioningly at her before following her lead and jumping down, while Tomoyo ran over from where she had been standing to help Sakura up. Waving Tomoyo away, Sakura tested her weight on her feet, and found that she could stand without falling down, even in her extremely exhausted state.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright now?" Tomoyo asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Sakura answered, turning to Tomoyo, "Just very, very tired. What about you; did you get hurt during the fight?"

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "I'm fine, though my bag was slightly burnt…" At her own words, she seemed to realize something important as she let out a yelp of dismay, startling her two companions. She frantically dug in her slightly burn bag and sighed in relief as she pulled out – the now familiar – journal and quill.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy and Sakura couldn't help but sigh in agreement. Looking around, she saw that fires had started up further in the city. The area around them was deserted and for good reason as another rumble shook the ground. She heard a whirring sort of sound and spun around to meet face to face with… the wind barrier. Sighing in relief, Sakura peered through the still apparent barrier and spotted the monstrous stone monster to their left in the distance. She continued to watch as it seemed to stop for no reason, throwing its hands at what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Sakura gave an audible gasp of understanding as the whirring noise grew louder and the barrier in front of them cracked before it completely gave way.

Now free from the barrier, the floating hands of the monster ripped apart two buildings nearby and a similar gasp echoed her earlier one as Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand. Silent, as the deserted land around the three was, they could just hear the high pitched screams of people scurrying away from the monstrosity, though the sounds were faded and almost inaudible.

"The barrier broke…" Syaoran murmured with a thoughtful look.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Sakura snapped for no reason, venting her anger at the far off monster and her weakened state on the nearest person: Syaoran.

He sighed exasperatedly at her before explaining, "If the barrier broke, that means that Tysterisk, which formed the barrier in the first place, failed to keep it at bay. Continuing on from that thought, it means that it would be impossible for anyone in this city to beat that monster, seeing as the legendary Sword of Gales itself has failed."

"Nothing's impossible," Sakura retorted, "There's got to be a way to destroy that monster! That thing will be beaten, even if I have to do it myself!" With a determined fire burning in her eyes, she took an experimental step forward and came crashing down to the floor.

Syaoran instinctively caught her before she hit the ground, her face inches from the dirt. "Be careful, you can't even walk in the state you're in, much less fight," he chided before pulling her up.

"This… is nothing," Sakura replied, gritting her teeth as she wearily took one step forward towards the empty streets of the city, which had been completely packed earlier that day. "Compared to the suffering of the people in the city if I don't go and help, this is nothing!"

"Fool," Syaoran muttered before tossing her bottle from a bag on his back that Sakura had not noticed, the past events distracting her one by one. Fumbling a bit, Sakura caught it and stared at it warily. It was filled with slightly bubbling purple liquid and was corked shut. "It's not poisonous," Syaoran smirked, "That's a Rejuvenation Potion that will restore your strength if you drink it. Why would I poison you when you look as if you're just about ready to keel over and die?"

"Shut up," Sakura managed to mutter before uncorking the bottle and pouring the contents down her throat in a single gulp. She made a face at the horrible taste before yelling, "What was that? It tasted too horrible to describe!"

"I forgot to warn you about that, but it seems you are back to normal, seeing as how you can manage to be so loud that my ears pop."

Sakura glared at him witheringly and stretched. Though the potion had a horrible taste, she felt herself slowly regain her strength. This time, when she took a step, she did not fall. "I'll take that, and your actions, as a confirmation of the fact that you do care!" she exclaimed triumphantly, leaving Syaoran with no possible way to make a comeback.

"And cut!" Tomoyo yelled out excitedly, from behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled back, "Cut what?"

"Oh, that was so good!" Tomoyo continued enthusiastically, ignoring her by talking over her voice on purpose, "A classic theme in an action packed story between two rivals, vehemently fighting to achieve their goals, yet putting aside their differences to help each other on their path towards victory!"

Syaoran stared confusedly at her, "What are you babbling about? There's no time for this! We have to go find somewhere safe!"

"Find somewhere safe?" Sakura asked. "I thought you were going to help those in trouble!"

"I will, right after you two find someplace to hide out. You're not exactly recovered, you know?"

"I'm recovered enough to fight!"

"You'll just get in my way, the way you're faring right now!"

"Me, get in your way; you're the one in mine!"

Tomoyo watched the two bicker with an amused smile, her quill still writing words in her journal without direction from her hands, – like it had been, starting from the beginning of their discussions – but it quickly changed to deep frown as another explosion blew dust into the air above the inner parts of the city.

Sakura felt a mixture of grim satisfaction at the way he was winning the argument, and strangely… hurt. How could she have believed that 'Prince' Syaoran Li could actually be an alright guy, much less someone who actually cared about her? Finally having enough of his attitude, not noticing that hers was in the same category of stubborn, she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and said, "Come on, Tomoyo-chan. Let's leave this proud prince behind and find 'somewhere safe,' or so he recommends."

"Stop calling me prince!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura's retreating back as she dragged Tomoyo off towards the city. "Oi! You're going the wrong way!" When she didn't answer, Syaoran ran up to her, stopping her – and Tomoyo who was jerked back rather suddenly – by grabbing her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, livid with rage.

Though Syaoran had to admit he was a bit unnerved by the fire burning in Sakura's eyes, he held on nonetheless when she tried to shake him off. "Listen to me for a moment!"

"Why should I?" Sakura demanded and kicked Syaoran in the shin, which resulted in him grimacing in pain and letting go of her hand. She took the opportunity to drag Tomoyo quickly into the city, Syaoran's call to wait drifting out of earshot behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan. Oi, Sakura-chan! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled her best friend's name several times before Sakura finally stopped, still shaking with fury.

"What?" she asked, irritably.

"Where are you dragging me?"

"I'm not dragging you."

"Yes you are…" Tomoyo replied. After waiting a few moments for a reply, to no avail, she asked, "So… where are we going?"

"I thought it was obviously," Sakura snapped at Tomoyo, "We're going to find that monster and defeat it."

"And how are you going to defeat it? Weren't you listening to Li-kun? Even that special blade you came all the way here for can't destroy that monster, how can you? You're not even fully healed yet!"

"It's Li-kun now, is it?" Sakura replied, "Getting all friendly with him; it makes me feel so much better, now that you're fraternizing with the enemy."

"When was he the enemy? Rival, yes… but enemy? What do you have against him?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I hate him, he hates me, we're not happy when the other is around. Is that proof enough?"

"And who says he hates you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, look at his attitude; the ill mannered jerk!" Sakura yelled vehemently before glancing over at Tomoyo, who had a smirk on her face, "What are you getting at?"

"How about this. Would he have escorted me to you if he was the enemy? Would he care about you if he was the enemy? Would he have even fought alongside you if he was the enemy?"

"H-He had no choice! There were too many of them for him to handle," Sakura retorted, losing confidence in her statements as Tomoyo's words got to her.

"Do you really believe that? If he could handle three of those wolf-like things without a single scratch, couldn't he handle five? But instead of fighting, he could have just run, couldn't he?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Tomoyo kept right on talking, "Of course he could. No, don't interrupt. You're making too big of a deal of him. So much so, that you're not thinking properly. First, you kick Li-kun when he's obviously worried about your safety, and now, you're yelling at me for no reason; no reason that you will tell me that is! Put your mind to work on something else… like how we are going escape the monsters that have just surrounded us!" Tomoyo paused for breath before she added, "And you've obviously forgotten that I am useless at combat, seeing as I have no magic and am unable to fight."

Sakura stopped and stared at her… shocked, for more than one reason. First, Tomoyo rarely lectured, except when she was either extremely agitated, furiously angry, or concerned beyond measure. Second, she had ignored the fact that they were supposedly supposed to be heading to safety for Tomoyo's sake… and her own, she had to admit. She wasn't sure she could fight effectively, even after swallowing that rancid potion. Yet, she was heading straight towards the stone monster and the screams that were steadily growing louder. And finally, she had been so lax in attention, – due to her rage at Syaoran's actions, though she truly did not know why she was so irritable towards him – that she had not noticed something so obvious as to the growls from the ten wolves that had trapped them in an intersection. They were, at that moment, surrounding them in two groups of twos and two groups of threes, positioning themselves in the center of the entrance to each of the four streets leading out of the intersection.

She drew her sword before muttering, "Sorry…" to Tomoyo who just smiled worriedly at her, concern in her eyes. Sakura looked to the side, guilty of her actions and calmed herself down. She tried to think, but nothing came to mind… they were trapped.

The wolves didn't wait for her to straighten out her thoughts like in the dramas and plays she had seen as a child. They charged as one, leaving one of each group of their members behind to guard the only logical escape route. Sakura managed to grab Tomoyo's hand and dragged her into the air with a mighty leap, dodging the flames the wolves had let loose. They landed outside the ring of wolves and looked back to see the wolves blown apart by their own attacks, landing far from where they had stood. Yet, they stood up easily as if it had no effect, and Sakura was sure it hadn't hurt them at all.

A thought popped into her head. It was risky, but at least Tomoyo would be safe. As the wolves regrouped, she pulled out a card from the deck that was still in her pocket and activated it. The card glowed, turning the world yellow, and everything except the two girls stopped in their tracks: she had frozen time. Without waiting around, Sakura looked Tomoyo straight in the face and said, "Go!"

Tomoyo stared at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant. "Go!" Sakura repeated, "I can't hold time still for long, and you don't stand a chance of surviving against ten monsters. I'm in no shape to protect you, so hurry up and find somewhere safe to hide. After I'm done with these pests, I'll come and find you."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered, eyes filling with tears as she finally understood her best friend's thoughts. The Time Card took up a lot of magic… magic that Sakura didn't have. She intended to sacrifice her own safety for Tomoyo. "Don't be a hero," she sobbed.

"I won't, now go…!" Sakura yelled as a building near them flashed from yellow to its regular color and back to yellow. "I'll be fine!"

Tomoyo nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to persuade Sakura to act otherwise, and ran past a frozen wolf, back the way they came. After she had left, Sakura half grinned, half grimaced before collapsing to the floor, utterly spent in strength and magic, as time flowed once again and the world continued on as if nothing had happened. And she muttered…

"How cliché is this…"

- To be Continued…

**Ending Note: **The Invasion has begun… Next chapter: Buried Under Stone


	10. Buried Under Stone

**Author's Note: **School will be interfering in my update rate now, so please bear with me as I slowly put my thoughts to paper (or in this case, Microsoft Word Document) and join Sakura and Syaoran for this next saga of their adventure that has just begun!

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 9: Buried Under Stone**

**A thought popped into her head. It was risky, but at least Tomoyo would be safe. As the wolves regrouped, she pulled out a card from the deck that was still in her pocket and activated it. The card glowed, turning the world yellow, and everything except the two girls stopped in their tracks: she had frozen time. Without waiting around, Sakura looked Tomoyo straight in the face and said, "Go!"**

**Tomoyo stared at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant. "Go!" Sakura repeated, "I can't hold time still for long, and you don't stand a chance of surviving against ten monsters. I'm in no shape to protect you, so hurry up and find somewhere safe to hide. After I'm done with these pests, I'll come and find you."**

"**Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered, eyes filling with tears as she finally understood her best friend's thoughts. The Time Card took up a lot of magic… magic that Sakura didn't have. She intended to sacrifice her own safety for Tomoyo. "Don't be a hero," she sobbed. **

"**I won't, now go…!" Sakura yelled as a building near them flashed from yellow to its regular color and back to yellow. "I'll be fine!"**

**Tomoyo nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to persuade Sakura to act otherwise, and ran past a frozen wolf, back the way they came. After she had left, Sakura half grinned, half grimaced, as time flowed once again and the world continued on as if nothing had happened. And she muttered…**

"**How cliché is this…"**

Growls filled the air as the wolves advanced. Though they were more intelligent than the normal kind – and that is saying a lot – they ignored the absence of the other 'prey,' deciding to settle on the dirty and exhausted, but still fresh, female laying on the floor at their feet. Sakura closed her eyes as they drew closer; what a way to die…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran rubbed his aching shin gingerly, grimacing from the pain that resulted from Sakura's anger, all the while muttering under his breath. "What is that woman thinking, running off towards who-knows-what and who-knows-where? She'll just get herself killed and it'll be the end of that."

He straightened himself, stretching his leg out as he put away the now pendant-shaped sword into his pocket and prepared to set out away from the congregation of monsters he could see, far off at the center of the city. There was no reason for him to get involved; he had lost his chance to get his hands on the Sword of Gales, so there was nothing left for him in this half deserted half destroyed city. Still, he had a strange desire to check if that auburn haired girl was alive… not that he cared. _She's just a rival; an extremely good rival that I want to beat with my own hands… though I won't admit that to her,_ he convinced himself.

Just as he was about to leave, a far off scream reached his ears. He spun around and spotted a woman being chased by what seemed to be extremely large hawks with large, blood red eyes, light grey feathers, and sharp raking talons that were nearing their victim's unguarded back. Hating himself for caring, he pulled out an ofuda, a slip of paper with the Chinese character for the element that he was about to use inscribed on it. He muttered, "Come forth, lightning," and moments later, two streaks of yellow flashed down from the cloud filled sky, burning the feathers from the hawks' flying bodies and blinding their large eyes. They crumpled to the ground where they twitched once, and stopped moving, turning into stone.

The woman sank down to her knees in relief as Syaoran ran over to her. For a split second, he had another strange feeling of hope that it would be Sakura, but he shoved it to the back of his mind, scolding himself for 'trying to show off.' A few feet from the woman, who had began sobbing hysterically, he could tell it wasn't the girl with bright emerald eyes, but her friend, who had amethyst eyes instead.

"Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked. His voice attracted the raven haired woman's attention and she looked up, tears still cascading down her face.

"Li-kun… thank – whatever you're supposed to thank – you're here!" she gasped. Realizing that her face was streaked with dirt and tears, she wiped dry her face with the, still relatively clean back of the sleeve of her dirty and torn kimono. "Thanks for saving me…" she added sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, ignoring her thanks.

"That's why I came back," Tomoyo started slowly before rushing on hysterically, "Sakura-chan's in trouble. We were cornered by more of those wolf monsters and she froze time so that I could escape, but that probably used up a lot of her magic so she might be utterly defenseless right now or even… even…" More tears flowed down her face as she trailed off. The thought was too horrible to think, much less speak aloud.

"She froze time?" Syaoran asked incredulously. That was high level magic, and he hadn't thought that Sakura had had it in her, even if she had been trained by _the_ Clow Reed. If she had indeed, as Tomoyo said, froze time, then she would probably be lying, wherever she currently was, motionless waiting for the wolves to walk right in and - He shook the gore filled thoughts from his mind and asked Tomoyo, "Where is she, and how long has it been since you last saw her?"

"I left her behind at an intersection somewhere in the city, and it's probably about ten minutes," Tomoyo replied sadly, "Why?"

_This is not good,_ Syaoran thought to himself. Though a ten minute's run for a frantic Tomoyo might not necessarily mean ten minutes for him, it would be more than ample time for the wolves to make quick work for his, most probably exhausted, rival. "Let's go," Syaoran said, ignoring the woman's query, believing that some things were better left unsaid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Sakura felt the heat exerted from the flames covering the wolves' bodies. She could also hear the roar that came from energetic and extremely hot fires. She felt lucky that her eyes were too tired to open, mouth too tired to scream in pain as she imagined how being burnt to a crisp would feel. As the heat started to become too unbearable – signaling the proximity of the burning wolves – the air suddenly cooled and the heat receded at the unmistakable sound of a sword striking through flesh accompanied by the unearthly howl of the blow's recipient. An instant later, her head darted up to meet face to face with the fangs of a stone statue; the maw still wide open from the earsplitting howl. Similar howls filled the air as a cool wind blew over her tired body still lying on the ground. A smirk settled on her face as she found that she really wasn't too tired to open her eyes, her actions proving her earlier thoughts wrong. But… who could it be that was dealing with the monsters so effortlessly efficient and systematically?

_If only I could twitch my finger to show that I'm alive, maybe someone will pick me up so that I can look at more than the dirt under my nose! Or… if I could possibly summon the strength to lift up my, somehow too heavy, head, I could see for myself!_

Lost in thoughts, as she had been on several other occasions during the past few days of the tournament, she didn't register the end of the howls before a voice broke into her thoughts, scattering her self pity into thin air. "Fancy meeting you here, much less on the ground," a quiet, though sarcastic voice emanated somewhere above her body.

_It was definitely not the_ _Prince_, thought Sakura with equal, if not more sarcasm, though it was definitely a male voice. Syaoran Li would have said something more irritating after finding her on the ground, with her dignity in shambles. So, not knowing the name or nature of her savior, she replied with, "Blood…?" She would have said with something more suitable to their situation to loosen up her tension from the near death experience, but drops of red distracted her as they slowly dripped on the ground in front of her eyes. Moments later, she felt more drops of the warm liquid settle into her right arm's sleeve and trail down her arm to her fingertips.

"I'm afraid so," the voice replied before she heard the sound of someone collapsing to their knees and the sound of a sword being pushed hard into the ground to hold up its wielder's weight. She knew exactly what the sound symbolized because the sword struck the earth seemingly inches form her face, though was actually more than a foot away. Awkwardly tilting up her eyes, she suddenly recognized the face of the Guardian of the Winds.

Kyo Saikatou looked much more than a _little_ worse for wear. Blood dripped down his left arm, which hung loose and useless. Several cuts on his face gave him an untrue war-hardened look and his clothes were in shambles; torn and sullied beyond repair. He seemed to concentrate on summoning strength for his next task before he got up and pulled his sword out of the ground. It was only then that Sakura recognized the blade as the Sword of Gales: Tysterisk. What his next task was soon became apparent; he held the sword in the air directly in front of him, hilt facing the right with the abnormally clean flat of the blade reflecting his image back at him. Inscriptions Sakura had never noticed before flared to life, glowing bright green as a whistle loosed itself from Kyo's partially opened lips and a great gust of wind whipped his clothes to and fro, like a puppet on strings, before it settled around Sakura's prone body and she felt herself being lifted up above the ground. She flipped over once in the air, her stomach lurching and a few trickles of blood leaking form the corner of her mouth, in a half turn. Tired beyond her mind's belief, her body slowly shutdown and her last coherent thoughts were of bewilderment. Her eyes closed as she felt herself begin to move, the summoned and enchanted air rocking her slightly into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran arrived at the intersection two minutes after Sakura and Kyo had left, just missing them, a total of eighteen minutes passing after Tomoyo's escape from the monsters; ten for Tomoyo's wild run from the falcon like monsters and eight for his rapid pace toward the fallen swordswoman. The scene before him gave him a feeling of both apprehension and relief. Ten wolf statues, in various poses of pain, were arrayed within the intersection's square. Syaoran calmly looked around and confirmed what he had thought when he had first arrived; Sakura Kinomoto had not been killed by the wolves and was most likely still alive, not dead… yet. That was more than he could ask for, though why he felt this deep feeling of concern, he did not, and did not think he wanted, to know. Aside from the flecks of drying blood or occasional drop of already dried blood, there were not any relatively large, or even close to human sized pools of blood. Furthermore, if she had already been killed by the wolves – which would most likely mean her body disfigured by the gorging of the wolves, a sight he did not want to picture, – why would the slayer of the ten wolves not leave her carcass there? Why go to the trouble of properly burying, or finding a place to store a dead body when monsters were roving around in large numbers, searching for more quarry to chase?

Feeling the development of a slight headache from the various thoughts piling into his head, he stopped thinking and calmly thought of only one thing; find Sakura's trail. Of course, the sudden drizzle, which soon became a downpour of rain, did not help his predicament at all. If the Good Samaritan that saved her had left her behind, which was not likely, she would have left traces of either blood or a dirty path behind, with her body in the metaphorical state that it most probably was in. If the, still figurative, Good Samaritan that saved her had brought her with him or her, there would be traces still of the same examples mentioned before and maybe more, considering the means of transportation; the person would have to either carry her, even if there were more than one of them, or use some sort of magic to move her, and magic could be traced. Even as his mind worked on these possibilities (which meant he hadn't really stopped thinking), he detected a faint trail of magic, particularly wind magic. Ideally, wind would be an efficient way to move objects, were it not for the drain in magic to continue keep the wind in a more material form and the fact that the larger and more durable the platform for… say a human, the more magic used. Furthermore, the weight factor would also have to be considered in the equation. All in all, his final conclusion was that the person either carried her him or herself and used wind magic to aid in the person's flight, or said figurative person used wind magic to carry her a short distance away, or used a magical object to aid the process, which would mean that any distance was possible.

_Final conclusion… this is giving me a headache_, Syaoran thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the magical trail. After a moment of concentration, he reopened his eyes and started walking to the left path away from the intersection. Strangely, he had a feeling that he was forgetting something…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two minutes passed before the silence of the empty intersection was once again broken by the sound of footsteps. "I'm completely drenched and soaked. Why did he have to leave me behind, and in this storm too? I thought he told me to follow him!" Tomoyo grumbled to herself. How was she supposed to find Sakura if Syaoran didn't wait for her? She looked around and spotted fresh footprints in the newly made mud. Shrugging to herself, she followed them, hoping that they were indeed Syaoran's as she ran to the left path and followed the footsteps, unaware that she was being stalked yet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura drowsily opened her eyes. _Am I dead,_ she asked herself, and then quickly shook away the thought. _It wouldn't hurt so much if I was dead,_ she commented dryly as she winced in pain. Her whole body was sore as if she had been hit by a two hundred pound brick… but she hadn't been hit. But where in the world was she? She looked around to see a ceiling above her head, and moved her head until she could see what she was laying on that was so comfortable. With an ironic smile, she realized that it was a bed she was on. She must be in someone's house, or rather what had been someone's house. The place was sullied with dust. Cracked floors and broken furniture sported the room. A whole section of the wall had been broken, torn away by some unknown force, so that she could see the rain pouring down outside. She was suddenly grateful for the warmth that came from the fire lit in the building. Fire… in a building? But who had started the fire? Slowly and painfully, she pulled herself up to a sitting position, her whole body aching and drained of strength. Her movements attracted the attention of the other occupant of the dirty, practically destroyed, and yet, still comfortable room.

For a second, she stared blankly at the wounded, blood splattered, orange haired man leaning against the wall, with one hand gripping a sword that shined brightly in the shadow filled room. Then her memories filtered back into her head and she gasped in recognition. With disregard for her own condition, she half jumped and half fell off the bed towards the man. "Saikatou-san! What happened? Are you alright? How did we get here? Where is this place?"

"Whoa, whoa… calm down," he replied with what started as a chuckle and ended in a hacking cough. Flecks of blood landed on an unsullied part of his white shirt. Still, with all the blood leaking out of various wounds, the shirt was ruined anyways; a little more blood wouldn't change anything. Kyo took a moment before saying, "And remember; it's Kyo, not Saikatou-san. I'm hoping you remember that I arrived just in time to save you from those ten wolves, but it's alright if you don't. You were, after all, sprawled on the ground," he added wryly. "Then, I used Tysterisk's power to move you here after it started raining. As to where this place is, it is one of many abandoned buildings in this city, which I believe has been completely overrun by monsters." He ended his reply with another hacking cough, sending more flecks of red onto his bloodied shirt.

"I meant what happened to you?"

"I… got in a spot of trouble with two giant fists made of stone," he replied with a weak smile. "Fortunately, I escaped in time to find and help you."

"So that… thing is still rampaging around nearby?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"That, unfortunately, is correct."

"But you had Tysterisk! Shouldn't you have won?"

"And there's the problem; brought right up to the surface," Kyo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura queried.

"The answer to that question is the reason why we're stuck here and most of the city is ruined," he replied. Sakura looked confused but listened quietly while he continued, "Though I am the Guardian that will protect Tysterisk, I don't have the ability to wield its full power. The only one who can do that is the person it chooses to be rightful bearer of its blade, and that is not me." He looked intently at Sakura and asked, "Do you understand?"

Sakura definitely did not understand… at least not all of it, so instead of answering his question, she asked, "How does a weapon, though Tysterisk is definitely special, pick its wielder? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Kyo chuckled at her confusion like someone who had gotten hold of a juicy secret which he wanted to share, but didn't all the same. Irritated by his response, she turned her head to the side to put his smirk out of her line of sight. With the brief moment of silence that followed, the smirk called an unbidden thought to her mind, _This is all Li's fault! If he hadn't gotten on my nerves, I wouldn't have dragged Tomoyo halfway across the city only to have to use up all my magic to save her! If only that irritating man – a so called 'Prince' – was here instead Saikatou-kun, I could proceed to wipe those annoying smirks he always wears off of his face…but why would I want him here? Saikatou-kun is not half as annoying as him. Great… just great! I feel like killing something now!_

Just as she was picturing several ways to kill the man she blamed for her present predicament, Kyo spoke again, "To answer your question I'll have to tell you a story." His voice broke her train of thought and she felt the anger evaporate at the opportunity of a logical explanation, though why he would use a story to explain, she didn't know. At the slightly confused, but eager and attentive face she showed him, he added, "Please bear with me, for I might lose my place in the story if you interrupt." At Sakura's nod, he proceeded to take a deep breath and started his tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Syaoran muttered in frustration.

- To Be Continued…

**Ending Note: **Expect cliffhangers from now on… Coming up next time is the Special Sub-Chapter: The Guardian of the Winds. A special chapter dedicated to the, soon to be recurring, appearances of my original character Kyo Saikatou. Note that even though it is a 'special' chapter, it is still a vital part to the story. YOU MUST READ IT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT COMES NEXT! Though I don't really understand it myself just yet… but I will!


	11. Sub Chapter: The Guardian of the Winds

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the rather long delay: school has started occupying my time. But I've managed to overcome my work and slight writer's block to present at least half of this chapter; hope you enjoy it. Caution: This is an enormously long chapter compared to my other chapters, so keep that in mind when you're reading.

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Sub-Chapter: The Guardian of the Winds**

"Though I am the Guardian that will protect Tysterisk, I don't have the ability to wield its full power. The only one who can do that is the person it chooses to be rightful bearer of its blade, and that is not me." He looked intently at Sakura and asked, "Do you understand?"

Sakura definitely did not understand… at least not all of it, so instead of answering his question, she asked, "How does a weapon, though Tysterisk is definitely special, pick its wielder? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"To answer your question I'll have to tell you a story." At the slightly confused, but eager and attentive face she showed him, he added, "Please bear with me, for I might lose my place in the story if you interrupt." At Sakura's nod, he proceeded to take a deep breath and started his tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years ago, in America…

An explosion rocked the house from end to end and coughs exploded from the two story building. Kyo Saikatou, age seventeen, sighed as he continued studying in his room. He was studying for an exam coming up soon for school; as he was one of those lucky enough to actually be able to attend one, and certainly rich enough to afford a decent place to live. "Kyo," someone called from below the second story room he called his bedroom. Neat and clean, his room didn't look remotely like the messy stereotype of boys his age, but the open window revealed dust drifting from the windows the floor below, ruining the peaceful nature of his room. "Kyo!" the voice called again louder. Kyo sighed again, set down his battered book and equipment and jogged down the stairs to his father's workroom.

"I'm here, Father," he called into a swirl of dust coming from the door that opened into a hallway. The door was ajar and the dim shape of his father could be seen moving around, cleaning up scattered debris littered on the floor.

"Son, can you grab me a glass of water and the book lying on the kitchen table?"

"That's all you can say after you nearly blow up the house?" Kyo asked incredulously. His father was insane, like most magicians, and loved to experiment magical spells and whatnot within the magically shielded walls of the workroom. Still, even though he disliked the idea of serving at his father's beck and call, he complied; his father needed as much help as he could get.

When he once again arrived at the door with glass of water and book in his hand minutes later, he was not surprised to see that the dust had disappeared and his father was resting on a comfortable chair that did not look like it had ever seen the light of day. As he had thought many times before, who knew what the peculiarities of a magician entails. "What were you doing this time," he asked patiently setting down the glass and book on the worktable.

Rasugen Saikatou looked up over the spectacles that covered his dark green eyes. He was rather thin these days and his slowly thinning untidy orange hair gave a hint of his age. How his father came to have orange hair or how he himself came to inherit it he would never know; his father insisted his strange colored hair had come from an experimental accident involving flowers, acid, and two bottles of beer.

A sigh came from the older man's lips as he lounged back on the chair and replied slowly, "I was testing the properties of wind."

Perplexed, Kyo asked incredulously, "What do you mean properties of wind? Isn't wind just air moving at high speed?"

His father smiled a kind yet weary smile, "Your studying has left you off track again, though I can't blame you for those whose knowledge does not include the art of magic. No, Kyo; magic has many factors that are unexplained – how the purity of certain bodies of water gives magicians and magical creatures enormous power, how fire can both burn and heal, and how the wind carries the culmination of all these attributes."

"I didn't understand a word you said," Kyo stated simply.

"I didn't expect you to… young as you are," his father replied jestingly.

Kyo scoffed. "Father, why do you do all these experiments? It is both dangerous and foolish to dabble in magic. Do you not remember what happened to us nine years ago when the townspeople found out?"

"Of course not, Kyo," his father sighed, "I can remember only too well that my foolish experiments caused both our outcast state from the several towns still hunting a hint of our family name and our current status of hiding from those who would have me dead… as they also killed your mother."

Kyo stiffened. It had come back to this subject again… his mother. When he had been only eight, his father had 'accidentally' summoned a creature of magic in the middle of a town that had no sense or knowledge of magic. Needless to say, the inhabitants were shocked. When Kyo's family wouldn't leave, the townspeople had seized and hung Kyo's mother as a witch. The remaining two members of the family managed to escape but with their hearts torn with grief and a gap between them that had never been fully closed.

The moment of silence that followed choked the room with tension until Kyo frowned and headed out the room with a parting comment. "I've got studying to do. If you need me then call, but don't expect me to serve you like a slave."

"Wait, Kyo," his father's voice followed him as he took a step out of the room, and found that he could not take another. His father's voice, now firm and powerful, held him inside the room. "What do you want to do in your life? What will you make of your future?"

Kyo spun around to face him and snarled, "What future? There's no escaping from your past, father, or from mine. What future do I have? Should I hide here all my life, or spend the remainder running from foes I know are there but I can't see?" Bitterness that he had not realized existed within him grew until he shook from anger.

"What if…" his father started slowly, "What if I told you that there was a place where magic was accepted, someplace where you could do anything you like?"

"What are you talking about, there is no such place! And even if there was, I wouldn't want anything to do with magic. What has it ever done for me? A motherless childhood and an addiction you can't control?" he snapped.

"Japan," his father continued unperturbed. "That is the name of the country where magic thrives. I have heard that they have uncovered the Four Swords of the Elements. If that is so, then I'm afraid that no place on this planet will we be safe."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Has craziness finally succeeded in penetrating into your skull and is now suddenly gripping you in your dementia?" Kyo spat as he walked out the door and into his room, shutting the door with a bang.

"You will see. You will find out soon enough," the older man murmured as Kyo left. "And hopefully, you'll live…"

Ten days after the incident, Kyo found himself once again in his room studying. Why he even bothered, he did not know. Sure, he loved knowledge and couldn't get enough of it, but nothing he was learning seemed worth it nor interesting to him. He hated to admit it, but magic was more interesting than words. But even if he enjoyed studying it, he would never use it; not even if his life depended on it.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently sending Kyo off his chair and onto the floor. "Kyo!" he heard his father yell, and managed to reach the door before another violent tremor made him grip the door handle to balance himself. Moments later, he found himself in his father's workroom where the man beckoned him towards a glowing blue door.

"What's happening," Kyo asked.

"There's no time to explain," his father yelled over the rumble of another violent quake. "Just get through this door and I'll explain everything."

Kyo eyed the glowing blue door. It reeked of magic and made him feel queasy and uncomfortable the more he looked at it. Still, he trusted his father – to some extent – and so he rushed through at his father's cry for him to hurry. He opened it and walked into nothing but darkness. It was a strange sensation to walk on what you could not see. There was no light here except a faint glow that he assumed was the other end of the tunnel. A moment later, his father appeared behind him and pushed him forward. They walked the length of the path in silence until they reached the end of it and opened the door into a whole new world. The place looked completely different from America, where he had come from.

"Welcome to Japan," Rasugen announced.

"What?" Kyo gasped in shock. It wasn't long before the noise of a lively and bustling town reached his ears from below him. He realized they were on the peak of a hill and what lay before him was a well sized city sprawled before him.

His father allowed him a chance to take in the sights and calm down before he started a lengthy explanation on what had happened back at their house. "Magic attracts magic, as you should know from reading all of my books on magical theory at least once," his father started, "and those quakes were the aftershock of the appearance of monsters appearing in America. I don't know how they managed to appear in our country, but Japan had already been experiencing these things for awhile, and some of my old acquaintances have warned me of our danger."

"Isn't it more dangerous here?" Kyo asked incredulously from the amount of information he was trying to comprehend.

"Of course," he stated and swept on, ignoring Kyo's look of shock and annoyance, "but these are dangers we can deal with by using magic and the local guard."

"Local guard?" Kyo asked but his question was answered as a group of five men equipped in black, steel plated armor and helmets that covered their faces swept past and around them on horses.

"Who are you; state your business," one of them commanded in the language of the country. It was obvious this man was the leader considering the way the four others seemed to look to him for their orders. Kyo had fortunately studied the Japanese language understood the language perfectly and started to snap back a comment, but a look from his father quelled his rash and rebellious words instantly.

"We are acquaintances of the Master Fujitaka and are here at his request," Rasugen replied calmly. Kyo gaped at him; who was Fujitaka?

"I have heard no such news from the Dojo Master. If you are lying, we'll have no choice but to detain you. These are dangerous times and we have no time or patience for insolence."

"I understand, but if you bring us to Master Fujitaka I am sure everything will be cleared up."

The armor covered soldier hesitated in thought before agreeing but added that "it will be similar to a death wish if you try anything in the least ways suspicious."

"Lead the way," Rasugen replied earning another look of shock from his son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you met my father three years ago?" Sakura interrupted incredulously.

"That's right," Kyo replied.

"And you're saying that America was also invaded by monsters like these?" she asked flinging an arm to encompass the expanse of the city, what they could see of it.

"Right again," Kyo smiled, "But if you will please hold your questions so I don't lose my place, you will soon understand (I hope) and I will be able to get to the point; how everything ties around the swords of the elements and their destined ruler…"

"Oh… right, sorry," Sakura muttered humbly.

"Or rulers…" Kyo added to himself before taking a deep breath, coughing it out, and continuing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and his father were lead through the streets of this strange city. Some of the inhabitants looked at them curiously but most didn't spare them an extra glance, busy with their own jobs and projects. The Guard led them through winding streets, past shops and restaurants, and buildings different in design but similar in function compared to those back in America. Finally, they stopped at the large gates of a building, and with a knock they were through.

Kyo's first thought was full of wonder as he gazed through the gates of the dojo. The gates opened up into a large courtyard with strategically planted trees around a small burbling fountain. Further in was a square section completely void of plant life where ten young students were diligently practicing in the morning heat under the direction of a man not that much older than the students. The main building itself was only one story but long, wide, sprawling, and located further in. It was equipped with fashionable paper sliding doors and a wooden interior. Kyo had just enough time to notice two smaller buildings to the side and a path leading behind the house before they were led through a small garden and ushered in a side door by a courteous boy who Kyo guessed was another student studying at the dojo.

The regiment of guards followed them in and motioned for the boy to shut the door. After complying with the order, the youngster bowed to them and scurried into one of the many rooms leading to the room they were waiting in; presumably to find the master of the dojo. Seeing as they were waiting for someone to show up, Kyo examined the room more closely. A quick look around revealed that this had to be a small waiting room that led to the main reception hall because of what lay behind the doors leading into the room. Door number one on the left side of the room had been left half way open to reveal another entrance from the gardens to the room they were now so diligently waiting within. The wall directly opposite of the door they came in from also had a door that was closed but the sound of work, banging, and delicious smelling aromas drifted into the room despite the obstruction in the wall; it was probably the kitchen. And finally, the last wall sported a double door that was also closed but which he assumed led into the main reception hall.

He had barely finished absorbing all of this information when a smiling man walked into the room. His dark brown eyes looked intelligently over the two 'guests' in an analyzing, yet warm manner. The man's white robes that represented his work fluttered in a sudden breeze and his auburn hair followed his clothing's example.

"I am sorry for interrupting your classes today…" the leader of the guards began but trailed off when the man held up a man for silence.

"Thank you for bringing my guests straight to my dojo, Lian," he said with a kind and commanding voice, "though I'm sure you have much more important things to do than escorting strangers around the city." Though he said it kindly, his words were nonetheless a dismissal and the guard understood that demanding to stay would be intruding on this seemingly important man's privacy. So Lian bowed respectfully and lead his regiment away to continue their job of patrolling the city's perimeters.

"Fujitaka-san," Kyo's father greeted warmly as the room was emptied until the only people left were the dojo master, his father, and himself.

"Rasugen-san," the Fujitaka replied with a smile, "How are you?"

"It could be better but it's certainly not the worst," Rasugen replied casually. Then, they proceeded to chatter conversationally about all sorts of meaningless subjects like the season, flowers in bloom, and the weather. Kyo sat through it all like a foreigner in another country where no one understood him (and he technically was a foreigner in another country).

A servant came into the room and placed three cups of tea on the square table that Kyo had not deemed to notice earlier. Fujitaka thanked and quickly dismissed the servant and then followed a few moments of silence filled only by the sounds from the sipping of tea. Kyo politely took a few sips though he did not really care for the dark and bitter liquid. He took the welcome silence to put a few stray thoughts in order.

First, they had arrived in Japan this same day via a magical door that he assumed his father had wrought. Second, some legion of monsters – figurative or not – had invaded America just as Japan was now currently under siege. Third, the dojo master seemed to be an old acquaintance of his fathers. And finally: he was stuck in some strange place with no idea whatsoever or inkling of anything that was happening.

His soothing bubble of silence was popped when the dojo master set down his cup of tea and interrupted his quiet ponderings by asking, "Let's skip the pleasantries, Rasugen, and tell me why you're here; what has happened in America?"

"Perceptive as usual," Kyo's father replied, "and also, as usual, you have gotten straight to the point. You have assumed correctly that something has happened in America to drive me out of hiding. But before we speak of serious matters permit me one more pleasantry: allow me to introduce to you my son."

Kyo's unexpected introduction surprised him but he managed to bow slightly and mumble the correct words of greeting in Japanese to the dojo master; his lessons in the language hadn't been wasted after all. "So you did marry her…" Fujitaka smiled. Kyo stiffened at this mention of his mother but his father paid no attention and plunged straight into the topic.

"Of course I did; there are no woman in this world that could have and can compete with Marisa; no offense to Nadeshiko of course."

"Of course," Fujitaka smiled and Kyo wondered at the perceptiveness of this man for he didn't pursue the topic of his mother. Instead, he pulled the topic back on track with a few well placed words and if Kyo hadn't seen a glimmer of sadness in the man's eyes he would have thought him uncaring; his kind smiling face all an act.

Kyo's attention wandered as his father explained their predicament to Fujitaka and in a few moments he found his head on his chest. It seemed this experience had taken its toll on both his mind and body. His attention snapped back to focus as the dojo masters words drifted to his ears, "I'm sorry Rasugen; it seems the only thing we can help with is a temporary place for you to stay until you figure out what to do. You two will have to discuss your options and to choose your path yourselves."

Kyo was startled to find the man looking straight at him. A strange soothing calm overcame him though he had no idea what it was. He felt strangely peaceful and the last thing he remembered was the glimmer of sadness that flashed in his soon-to-be host's eyes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a moment," Sakura interrupted again. "If you stayed at my father's place then I would have surely met you then and there!

"Of course, but if you will let me continue, everything will be explained in due time."

Sakura looked down sheepishly and waited for Kyo to stop coughing his lungs out…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's eyes snapped open to unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembered it all; the quakes, the strange door, being "arrested," and their host. He sat up from the cot prepared for him on the floor and yawned, feeling comfortable and secure despite the fact that this place was another man's home.

"So you're finally awake," a gruff voice stated simply from his right. Kyo looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man much older than him and bearing a strong resemblance to Kyo's host, the dojo master. He was tall and his brown eyes analyzed him without any modesty. The man was leaning against the door to the guest room Kyo currently inhabited, his dark black hair only a few inches from touching the top of the wooden frame encompassing the door.

"Do you always have to be impolite, Toya?" another voice asked with this strange and slightly intimidating man. A second man with silver hair stood next to him with a smile that lit up his dark brown eyes. Unlike the first man who was slightly tanned from whatever his work was, this man was pale and wiry compared to men his age – he looked around the same age as the other man.

Kyo by now felt numb from all the surprising events that had brought him from a place where he felt irritated to a place that made him feel outright uncomfortable. So Kyo ignored the gruff man and addressed his companion instead, "Excuse me, where might I find my father, Rasugen Saikatou?"

The silver haired man smiled and replied, "He's currently discussing things with the dojo master and mistress. Judging from your question, might you be Kyo Saikatou?"

Kyo nodded stiffly and asked, "May I ask you your name?"

"You already have," he smiled and answered, "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro and my dear friend over there is about to burst from anger because he feels left out. He's Toya Kinomoto."

"I can introduce myself thank you very much," Toya interrupted angrily and looked pointedly into the hallway away from the other two's gazes. Just then, a student rushed in, bowed low to the three of them and gasped out, "Fujitaka-sensei… requires… presence… all three… waiting room…" He didn't finish and instead collapsed against the wall pulling in shuddering gulps of air. Toya shrugged and beckoned the other two to follow him.

Seeing Kyo's concerned look towards the student, Yukito said, "Don't worry about Kurin, he's used to being a messenger for Fujitaka-sensei. Now, if we don't hurry up, Toya will have left us behind," he added as Toya angrily motioned them to follow at the end of the hallway. Kyo followed, unconsciously bracing himself for anymore unexpected happenings to come though he felt like he would never be surprised again.

"Good morning, Kyo," Rasugen greeted the moment the three walked in. "Fujitaka-san has hospitably given us a place to stay until we decide what to do."

"There's an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the dojo's property. You may use that for however long you want," the dojo master added.

"Thank you…" Kyo murmured.

"Well, Fujitaka-san and I have discussed our options in this country. We can try to get jobs and make a living here or go back to America where we have close to no protection from the monsters. That's not much of a choice, is it?" Kyo's father asked jokingly.

Kyo shrugged noncommittally; truth to be told he had no idea what he wanted to do. Before they had left America, all he had been doing was studying without much thought for his future. He didn't have any real goals in life so he didn't really care what they were going to do next. "How would we get back to America if we decided to?"

"Well, there's always the magic portal to our old house or paying for a boat to take us across the sea for a ten day journey."

Kyo visibly balked at the idea and quickly stated, "I'm staying." That elicited a few chuckles from Toya and Yukito who had been watching the father and son from the back of the room.

"Now that you've decided you'll be staying, I'll ask you this: what do you plan to do here in Japan?"

"What are you doing here, father?" Kyo asked.

"That's a secret," Rasugen replied, "But you don't have to worry about keeping your goals to yourself. I'm here to listen."

Kyo scoffed at that before ignoring his father and asking Fujitaka, "What are my options?"

The dojo master thought for a moment before replying, "You can do anything you want, but a few examples would be finding a job in the city. If you want, you can even work here, or learn some martial arts for that matter. Self-defense is very important these days with all the monsters roaming around. Then again, you can always travel… and that's why I've asked my son and Mr. Tsukishiro to join us today."

"Your son?" Kyo murmured and then mentally smacked himself. Of course, he should have known when Yukito introduced Toya as a Kinomoto. Also, Toya obviously resembled his father in their physical appearance if not their character. Luckily, no one heard his comment and he suddenly realized Toya was speaking; quite loudly in fact.

"You can't be serious father! This kid won't last a day out there. By the look of him he won't even make a good meal for all the monsters hunting out there. I bet he can't even wield a weapon!"

Kyo bristled at the comment and shot back, "And you'll add that you're the best swordsman in the world, won't you? If someone teaches me, I bet I could learn how to use a sword quickly enough. Even if I can't use a weapon, I still have some knowledge of magic…"

"Well I'll have you know I am the best swordsman of this dojo. How would anyone know who the best swordsman in the world is anyways?" Toya retorted. "Knowledge of magic won't help if you can't use it; let's see you prove your words!"

Kyo realized his mistake too late. _Oh why did I have to go and mention magic…_ he mentally scolded himself. Still, he wouldn't just stand by while this person, swordsman or not, insulted him and let him get away with it. He took a shallow breath and calmed his mind. _It's only once,_ he thought, _it's not like using magic once will make me a magic freak like father…_

But what would he do? Then, a thought came to him with a wicked smirk. He summoned a gust of air from a small breeze blowing outside through a window and around a cup of hot tea he just noticed. With a sudden jerk of motion, the cup flew into the air towards Toya, upending its scalding contents over his face and clothes.

It took a moment for Yukito to calm Toya down, all the while laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Kyo-" Rasugen started but Fujitaka cut him with a few words in between chuckles.

After they had calmed down, Fujitaka rose up and said, "So it's settled, Kyo will accompany Toya and Yukito to Sorenson, the City of Water."

"What?" Kyo exclaimed in surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember now!" Sakura exclaimed, "I was training with Clow-sensei when onii-chan and Yukito-san left with a foreigner from America. That must have been you."

Kyo nodded in agreement and quickly continued as he felt his strength falter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo found himself with a pack of clothes and various other pieces of equipment the next day as preparations for his departure was in full swing. Didn't he say he would never be surprised again? He was still in the grasp of shock when a woman walked into the room and helped him get ready for the journey. She had long, silky, wavy, raven colored hair that went as low as her waist. Her emerald eyes showed immeasurable warmth from the bottom of her heart and Kyo had no doubt who that this woman was the wife of Fujitaka Kinomoto, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, though how she could have such and irritating son like Toya was a mystery. Kyo had enjoyed numerous other arguments with Toya the previous day after that disastrous morning where he had been sent off on some journey he didn't understand, but he knew he didn't like it. What could be worse than traveling with Toya Kinomoto?

He found out when all the preparations had been finished with him on a horse with no knowledge of how to ride one. Toya's wicked excuse was, "He'll just have to learn." But that was not all to come… Yukito came from the stables of the dojo, one of the buildings Kyo had noticed when he had first arrived through the front gates, leading his own horse. Before Kyo could say anything, Yukito thrust a sword into his hands and said quickly (with a smirk) that he was to learn how to use it from Toya himself; Toya himself! When he asked why Yukito couldn't teach him, the older man just said that he wasn't as good as Toya and that his talents lay in other areas. They left before Kyo could ask what those talents were.

With a few words of parting, Kyo was on his way to Sorenson feeling that he had no control over his life; events proved that by dragging his unwilling body and mind into various… different situations. The journey was silent; Toya pointedly ignored him and Yukito seemed to actually enjoy traveling without words. At the end of the first day, Kyo had blisters many blisters and clenched his teeth to keep from making any sounds. The blisters came from a spectacular number of eighteen falls from his horse, long periods of riding with his new talent of barely hanging on, and the two monster attacks that caused his horse to run a distance before Toya and Yukito to calm it down. His night was made even worse by Toya and his sword. Instead of using the sword Yukito had given him, Toya handed him a wooden sword and proceeded to give him two times more blisters than he had started with. He didn't sleep a second on the hard ground that night.

And so, a week passed riding towards their destination and stopping at several towns for provisions and blessed soft beds that was much more accommodating than the hard ground that Kyo was slowly getting accustomed to. By the end of that week, Kyo had already learned and understood the basics of wielding a sword, riding a horse, and traveling. However, that was not enough to prepare him for what waited for them at a fork in the road leading to Sorenson.

They had been riding through a forest when all the sounds of nature suddenly stopped and without warning, the ground started to quake and it was all Kyo could do from falling off his horse… again. "A portal has appeared nearby," Toya yelled over the rumbling, "We need to get away from here!"

_Portal?_ Kyo thought. Could it be that this quake was the same phenomenon that occurred back in America? It didn't matter; if he was killed by whatever came out of that portal he would never know anyways. So he urged his horse after Toya and Yukito until he found them behind hill in a clearing with weapons drawn. Toya carried a large black two-handed blade while Yukito carried a lighter sword and a bow on his back. "Get your sword," Toya called out as the ground shook again. Kyo obeyed, jumping down from his steed and taking out the weapon that Yukito had given him the day they had left. He drew it in one smooth motion like he was taught and then held it in front of him in awe. This was the first time he had ever seen the blade and he felt there must be some kind of mistake for the sword in front of him was not an old hardly used weapon but a shining masterpiece. Its wing like hilt was dark green, with a single amethyst gem inlaid in the center between the outward facing wings. The handle was black with a circular opening at the bottom for what could possibly be a gem. The blade itself was an almost transparent silver, but there could be no doubts of its sharpness.

"Get ready, they're coming," Yukito warned, sheathing his sword and stringing his bow. Moments later a pounding of feet could be heard as monsters exploded into the clearing. Most of the horde did not notice the three humans there and separated to wreak havoc on the countryside but some of the monsters did notice them and roared triumphantly (for they were monsters of draconic property; four strong feet and two large sings with mouths filled with sharp jagged feet and red eyes peered from above their jaws) before taking flight and plunging towards their prey.

One immediately fell prey to a well aimed arrow between its eyes. After their comrade's fall the others were much more cautious and instead chose to breathe vapors of mist towards them. Kyo noticed that wherever the slow moving mist settled the grass froze at once. "Be careful of the fog; it freezes anything it touches!" he warned. He glanced back to see Yukito draw the arrow fitted to his bow taut, mutter a few words and let it loose. The arrow cut a path through the fog towards the monsters, but froze, the extra weight causing it to plummet to the ground. Yet Yukito smiled for hitting the monsters was not the main objective. A gust of wind followed the path the arrow wrought to blow away the fog and make a path for Toya to run through. Kyo realized with a sinking feeling that his companion knew magic to some degree and did not hesitate to use it, unlike him.

Toya made short work of the monsters, drawing them close to him to let Yukito pick them off as he cut down another of the beasts. In a few moments, the five beasts were corpses stinking on the ground. Kyo let out a breath and felt relieved that there had been no need for him to act. His relief was short lived, however, when Yukito yelled out a warning and a giant shard of ice crashed into the ground where Toya had been. "Where did that come from?" he heard Toya yell but he couldn't make out Yukito's reply for a gust of wind roared into the clearing bringing with it white particles of wetness and cold.

_Snow?_ Kyo thought, _It's not even autumn yet!_ The sky darkened quite suddenly with clouds that dropped an increasing amount of white particles over the three travelers until they could hardly move through the densely packed snow at all. Soon, they would be buried under the snow if they didn't do something!

Kyo sneezed in the freezing cold and looked wildly around to find the culprit but there was not another creature in sight. "Where'd this snow come from?" Toya yelled. Kyo felt that it didn't matter at all; if something didn't happen (in their favor) soon then they would be completely smothered under the cold feathery substance. _Magic!_ Kyo suddenly thought. Maybe if he performed one of those weather spells he read about he would be able to reverse and blow away this storm… but if you used magic then that would mean accepting the fact the magic was a part, and important part in his life. If it wasn't important would it be able to save his life? No, he wasn't ready to accept that fact yet so all he could do was wait. Except… there was no time left!

_Use me…_

_What was that?_ Kyo thought.

_Use me…_

There it was again! A voice that was not his own…

_Use me…_

What could it be? It couldn't be Toya or Yukito because he could just make out their forms halfway across the clearing.

_Use me…bind me to your contract…_

Kyo looked around confused and found that his sight wasn't as impaired as before. Following that revelation he realized that the amethyst set in his sword's hilt was glowing. Kyo almost dropped it then and there that symbol of magic. His awkward movements were what saved them. Waving the sword around in a panic the sword inflicted a small cut on one of the fingers of his left hand. The wind still blowing around him sent a single drop of blood flying away and onto the glowing blue gem. With a sudden intensity, the gem shot forth a bright glow around him and a voice whispered into his head…

_I am the Sword of Gales: Tysterisk and you are my guardian. Now use me to blow away all that may stand in your way._

Without thinking, Kyo swung Tysterisk in a circle around him unleashing a great wind that blew away the snow and broke open the dark clouds hovering overhead to let the sunlight once again shine on the clearing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how I became the Guardian of the Winds," Kyo concluded.

It was all Sakura could do to shut her open mouth. Bewildered, she asked, "How is that possible? How can a sword, though it is no doubt magical, be able to speak to a human? Does it have a mind?"

"I don't know; I have never asked."

This time Sakura's jaw dropped and only shut for the short time it took for her to ask another question, "You can talk with the sword?"

"Only during important situations," Kyo replied, "Like the choosing of its true wielder. I am nothing but a guardian: one who will keep it safe until it finds the one it deems worthy to take on the mantle of being the true wielder of the Sword of Gales."

Sakura smirked then and said, "It has a strange way of doing that, telling you to ask a riddle and all that."

Kyo smiled at that and said, "So now you know how this Sword chooses is wielder-" He was about to say more but his cough overcame him again and this time more flecks of blood flew from his mouth onto his hand. "It seems even telling a story takes a lot out of me…" Then he fell silent, his head on his chest.

Sakura waited a moment for Kyo to gather his strength, but when he didn't speak again she grew worried. "Oi, Saikatou-san, are you alright?"

When there was no reply she moved over and found his eyes closed. For a second, she thought he had died then and there but then she saw faint wisps of vapor coming out of his mouth that showed he was exhaling, and if he was exhaling then he was also inhaling and thus, breathing. She sighed in relief and shivered herself. It had taken awhile for him to tell his story and by then, the sun had drooped in the sky, the temperature had lowered, and the fire had burned down to glowing embers. Sakura found a stick of wood that remained from the wooden frames of the building and stirred up the fire again, warming herself up as she waited for Kyo to wake up.

She sat there for awhile pondering what Kyo story had revealed to her… but then a movement in the settling darkness outside their safe haven attracted her attention. She gripped her sword and peered outside…

- To be continued…

**Ending Note: **Thank you for your patience in waiting. The Sub-chapter is finally complete!


	12. Wielding the Power of the Wind

**Author's Note: **There is a bit of implied S and S in this chapter but it won't amount to anything until further (sorry: much further) in the story. Thanks for reading!

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 10: Wielding the Power of the Wind**

"**Where is she?" Syaoran muttered in frustration. **

For the past twenty minutes or so, he had been following the faint magical trace through the drenching rain that seemed to fall through his clothes to his skin instead of abstaining from any contact to his skin. Yet he was soaking wet when he lost the trail five minutes into his search. He had spent the last fifteen minutes searching fruitlessly in the blinding rain. Extremely irritated in his failings, he kicked a stone violently a random direction into the rain. A cry of fear immediately after his actions attracted his attention. He followed the scream and bumped into something. The sudden obstacle caused him to fall to the ground; he hadn't realized how great the blinding effect of the rain actually was.

"Ouch," a soft voice muttered in the darkness, alerting Syaoran to the fact that the object he had bumped into was in fact a woman. He had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was. His thoughts were confirmed when he looked up and saw Tomoyo take an unsteady step forward. She obviously had not seen him and continued walking forward. Syaoran winced when she inevitably stepped onto his foot and tripped. Luckily, she kept her balance and did not fall down, but the extra weight on his foot did not help Syaoran's position at all. Tomoyo suddenly noticed Syaoran in all his splendor, sprawled on his back with her foot on his toe, and stared. Fortunately for him, she noticed his expression and, remembering what had happened, covered her mouth with her hand before exclaiming, "Li-kun, are you alright?"

"Please… get off… of my foot," he grunted in pain. At his words, Tomoyo sprang back quickly off of his foot, allowing Syaoran to shakily get to his feet before glaring at her and asking, "Why are you here?"

"I was following you, but you left me behind!"

"Did I say you could come? I assumed that it was clear you were to remain behind or find somewhere safe to wait while I find and bring back your blockhead of a friend!"

"Well you assumed wrong!" Tomoyo angrily shot back, fuming from his words, "And for your information, Sakura-chan is not a blockhead, just a stubborn mule like you! Besides, she's my friend so don't go around giving me orders about what to do when it's not even your friend we're trying to find! And in case your memory is absolute horrible, I remember very clearly that you said 'Let's go' to me before you went ahead and ran off by yourself."

Syaoran frowned; she did have a point… and he had said that now that he thought about it, but of course he wouldn't admit it anytime remotely soon. Instead, he said, "Then suit yourself, but don't come crying back to me when you're chased by monsters… again." He smirked before turning around and continued his fruitless search for the missing woman.

Tomoyo calmed herself down and smoothed out her clothes before following, taking a deep breath before asking, "So is she alright?" Where is she? Do you know? Do you care? What are you doing? Why are you even helping me search? Isn't she your rival? Didn't -"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Syaoran interrupted, his mind whirling in confusion form all the questions.

Tomoyo immediately stopped. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" Syaoran asked in annoyance.

"Please answer my questions; I'm very worried about her!" Tomoyo asked with a worried frown.

Syaoran felt an irritated to no ends and sighed. Finally, he decided to answer, hoping beyond all hope that she would stop talking if he complied. "To answer your questions… I don't know… if she is alright or where she is. What were the other questions?"

"What are you doing now? Do you regret mishandling her? Why are you helping me when she's your rival? Do you care about her at all?" Tomoyo stated quickly and continued on, leaving Syaoran in the dust with her quick mouth.

"If there's nothing good for you to say then don't say it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura warily watched the darkness that was kept at bay by the small fire burning near her feet. A fake night created by the clouds made the temperature colder so she wrapped her arms around her legs in an effort to keep warm. However, not even for a second did she stop looking outside. Something had moved a few moments ago, Sakura was sure of it. She peered out into the darkness through the bright glow of the fire. All she received for her efforts was a vision of swirling sparks that had popped upward from the fire. The contrast between the light inside and the darkness outside was too great for her to see anything of worth. The fact that the dreadful rain hadn't let up at all over the past hour didn't help one bit.

Sakura sighed and cut short her vigil. She glanced over at the prone form leaning against the wall. Kyo still hadn't woken up after what she assumed were his injuries knocking him unconscious. He hadn't stirred (not even a twitch of a finger) for awhile and Sakura was starting to worry.

The fire crackled as it reached a peak of sorts and then it subsided to a murmur before the cycle began again. In the moment the roar of the fire lowered in volume, Sakura heard something: a slight flapping sort of sound. The rain battering the ground outside drowned out the sound but she could still here it until the fire roared again. Sakura heard it again the next moment that the fire quieted and finally caught the meaning behind the fluttery sound. She squinted against the harsh light of the fire and found the confirmation to her guess; two demonic red orbs reflected the light of the fire and a sudden jagged flash of lightning revealed its owner's body. Pale grey and rough skin covered the humanoid shape of the hairless beast. It realized that it had been spotted and raised its bald head, baring its long fangs, to let out a cry that closely resembled that of a bat's. What had made the flapping noises were the two wings protruding from its back with a wingspan longer than Sakura's height as it kept the beast hovering over the ground.

Within seconds of its cry, four other such beasts appeared from out of the shadows, saliva dripping from their open mouths. It was clear to Sakura that only the bright light of the fire kept them at bay but they were quickly overcoming their abhorrence of the fire with their need to feed. As she watched the hungry beasts inch ever closer towards her, one word came to her mind: a name. "Gargoyles," she whispered and as if they acknowledged the name given to them, the gargoyles flew at her with shrieking cries of loathing towards her fire and the two humans within its meager protection of light.

Wincing from the pain of her tired muscles, she pulled out her sword quickly from where it lay on the ground in its scabbard and quickly and painfully stood up. Her smooth black blade reflected light as it came out of its sheath momentarily blinding one of the gargoyles. As a result, it veered and crashed into it comrade in arms and obstructed the path for the other three. They became a struggling tangled mass of grey limbs and wings as Sakura cast about for a way for her to escape. Then, she remembered the unconscious swordsman propped against the wall; how was she supposed to move him?

She gritted her teeth moments later as the only option popped into her mind. "Windy, transport thy ally within a cocoon of feathers!" Sakura poured all the magic she had left into her spell until all that was left was a single drop, before she summoned the element of wind within her card to move Kyo behind her as she slipped pass the still violently struggling gargoyles. Focusing her will upon her card, she managed to lead the wind cocoon carrying the unconscious man out of the building and into the rain. The moment she stepped out into the rain, it soaked her through all her garments and she felt as if she would never be warm and dry again. She shot a look over her shoulder to find the gargoyles still otherwise "engaged." Then she moved quickly and carefully away.

Taking cautious but quick steps, Sakura managed to move two blocks past the building through the wet and slippery streets before she sensed the presence of three quickly moving beings behind her and two in front. She changed her direction and slipped into an alleyway, leading the wind cocoon behind her into the darkness. Carefully, she walked further into the alley to see what lay on the other side. She found out soon enough; it was a dead end. Simply put with her back literally against the wall; with no escape route; not to mention enemies converging on her position; she was basically trapped.

Suddenly a howl split the silence created by the moisture filled precipitation currently soaking the deserted city. The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck rose stirring up panic that she hadn't noticed before. "What now…" she murmured. Her whisper was followed by an echoing howl that sounded close by. A series of howls chorused in the dark and silent dark as the presence of the five beings, whatever they were, closed in. She waited a tense moment of silence in between howls and let out a breath when no howls echoed in the dark alley she crouched in. Yet for some strange reason, she felt more comfortable in this dark and damp place with the rain falling… Sakura looked up to see the dark clouds starting to clear, their outlines visible even without the benefit of lighting nearby. What was even more welcome was the slight sliver of gold that appeared as the gloomy fog faded away to reveal that it was getting near dusk. Despite her predicament, Sakura grinned as she spotted a star in the still bright sky. "Wish upon a star and you'll be alright," she murmured to herself. A growl brought her sentence to a sudden grinding finish.

She spun around in the fading darkness to spot another variety of the wolves that had attacked her not so long ago. Instead of being covered in flames, this wolf had metallic fur that was evidently sharp by the way it left deep marks in the ground where its paws touched. Two large canines sprouted from its mouth rather like a spider's venomous fangs and its eyes were crystalline blue. Adding to its armament were five large claws on each foot and its tail sported a triangular shaped blade. From the footprints it left in the hard ground between the gouges produced by its sharp fur, it was extremely heavy though the weight didn't seem to bother it at all. Sakura knew she was outmatched even before two more of its ilk appeared from the slowly brightening street.

With a decidedly fatalistic manner, she let her lips form a thin smile as she held her up her blade halfheartedly, just now remembering that she hadn't bother to sheathe it as she escaped from the sheltering building. Without a signal, the wolves charged at their almost defenseless prey and the shimmering cocoon of wind behind her.

"I call upon the Prophet of Water; form a defensive barrier of ice!"

Sakura opened eyes she had closed as she waited for the moment of impact to see a solid wall of translucent ice stop the wolves in midair. It seemed to be a miracle that the ice hadn't cracked upon impact and it was only when she looked closer that she realized how that could be. Looking through the ice with a gasp, Sakura spotted familiar, yet hated, amber orbs that locked her own with a simple message: stay put or risk getting killed. For a reason she could not comprehend, she pouted in annoyance as the wolves turned around to face a new threat.

Syaoran motioned a figure Sakura see farther behind and it was only when the raven haired girl darted into the opposite alley with the also familiar attentive look in her eyes as her strange quill still acting of its own will as it scribbled down details about their current situation. With the three monsters and two humans, all five of the presences she felt were accounted for.

The chocolate haired swordsman drew his sword in a quick motion and settled into a defensive stance. A second passed as the wolves uttered low growls while intelligently analyzing their opponent. Meanwhile, Syaoran was also surveying his competition but it was proving distracting having the auburn haired girl behind the transparent ice walls; his attention always seemed to focus on that weird little pout on her face. The stalemate was soon broken as Syaoran grew distracted once again with the girl across the "wall." Seeing this, the wolves attacked.

His concentration shattered, Syaoran managed to move his sword to block the first of several dangerously sharp claws dropping towards his midriff to find that it was a feint. His quick counterattack was easily and nimbly dodged by his single opponent. That was when he realized a little too late that only the middle wolf had attacked though all had moved; he was now surrounded with Tomoyo vulnerable to the two beasts to either side of him. They would surely rip her apart while the single wolf set against him occupied his defensive capabilities. With low keening howls, the wolves attacked again. Syaoran knew they had the advantage, but they had also made a critical mistake; they underestimated him, or more precisely, his magic.

"Empress of Fire; call forth a sea of flames!"

Flames exploded in the path his sword cleaved through the air to form a semi circle around Syaoran and the woman behind him. Unable to stop their momentum, the wolves tumbled into the fire with howls of pain as the heat burnt away their fur and exposed skin on their ears and tails. Only two stumbled out of the fire, their bodies' still shedding sparks from the glowing metal covering their burnt bodies, a few patches of fur still burning. Their crystal eyes flared briefly as they glared at him before they exploded in a shatter of metal fragments. Syaoran leaped back as dozens of shards impaled the area where he had been standing. His sword deflected the few shards still air-born from Tomoyo and himself. The wolves' suicidal attack had not been in vain though. Dozens of cracks lined the ice walls protecting Sakura and many tiny holes could be seen. Tomoyo gasped in horror while the two unscathed youths watched the girl draw a painful breath before dropping to her knees with a dull thud.

With quick wave of his hand, the breached wall of ice shattered into thousands of edgeless pieces to melt on the ground. Tomoyo had already begun running toward her wounded friend by the time Syaoran's legs started to move. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out as she made her way past the stone corpse of the last wolf.

Sakura raised her eyes to see Tomoyo's fill with tears. Before she knew it, she had been embraced by her best friend. A thousand daggers stung her and she cried out in pain, making Tomoyo loosen her tight grip with a quick apology. Then, Tomoyo started talking in a quick and hurried tone, apologizing for "being lax in controlling my anger" and for "scolding you like a mother." She finally ended with, "You're going to be alright, Sakura-chan, I know it!"

"Of course I'll be alright," Sakura replied, startling her friend enough to make her jump. "I will, as soon as you let go of me!" Sakura added for good measure.

"But you collapsed!" Tomoyo protested incredulously.

"You would too if you'd just been scratched and stung by a bunch of metal shards; especially if you'd spent all your energy moving an unconscious man halfway across this deserted town," Sakura replied irritably. A Tomoyo's shocked and more than a little confused look, Sakura broke into a grin and said, "Just in case you wanted to know, I forgive you." Then, she added sheepishly, "And… I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and also 'being lax in controlling my anger.'"

"So… you're really alright?" Tomoyo asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I'm really alright," Sakura replied.

"Then I forgive you too," Tomoyo beamed and crushed her with another tight hug which also resulted in another cry of pain.

"Sorry!" Tomoyo cried out before letting out a yelp in shock at the floating cocoon of wind behind Sakura. "What's that?"

"I assume that's the unconscious man you were talking about?" Syaoran interrupted. He spoke so easily, calmly, and casually that Sakura answered with a nod without thinking about it.

"That's right," she said before blinking and glaring at her nemesis to find a slip of paper in her face. The inscription on it was meaningless to her language skills but she assumed it was Chinese and that Syaoran was up to no good, especially with the way he grinned.

"This will only hurt for a moment," he said with a smirk. Before Sakura could ask why, to protest, or even think, he stuck the slip of paper to her forehead and muttered a Chinese word. Sakura screamed in agony as all the metal shards that had sunk into her skin (luckily only shallowly) flew out and into the wall next to her. She guessed there were about a hundred before she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain.

"That," she said, "was decidedly sadistic!"

"And that," Syaoran countered, "was the point."

Sakura forgot her pain in an instance and pounced on Syaoran who cried out in alarm. Tomoyo sighed in a mixture of annoyance and relief as the two fought on the ground like normal… as normal as what had happened in the past few days the two swordsmen had met. A thought came to Tomoyo then and her face grew serene and blissful in a romantic twist to the events in their lives that Tomoyo hoped fervently that she would have a chance to document. But her happiness, and the happiness of her best friend, could only come with a great deal of work. She chuckled to herself distracting the two struggling rivals who were currently taking turns chucking things at each other.

"What," they asked, "are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing, but maybe you two should decide whether you should be fighting or helping whoever is in that glowing thing floating over there."

"That's right!" Sakura exclaimed, "Saikatou-san!"

"Saikatou?" Syaoran muttered to himself… then he got it. "Lucky bird…" he hissed. His voice attracted Tomoyo's attention though she tactfully watched Syaoran from the corner of her eye, hoping that watching with her peripheral vision would conceal her interest from the one she hoped to manipulate. Manipulate how; now that would be telling. What happened next gave Tomoyo a surge of glee as Syaoran glared at the cocoon with something she could recognize as slight jealously. Apparently, Syaoran did too and quickly shook his head, ridding himself of his confusing thoughts. _There could be hope yet_, Tomoyo thought.

"He's alright," Sakura called back in evident relief producing in Syaoran another internal turmoil of struggling thoughts. Hate won it seemed, when he pretended to ignore the two girls chattering about what had happened in the time they had been separate.

Then, his ears caught something: a low rumble that seemed to come from nearby. Sakura and Tomoyo obviously hadn't heard it yet but… "Get down!" he yelled, pulling the two down just as a crash shook the ground and chunks of stone fell from the walls of the alleyway onto them. Syaoran grunted in pain as a heavy block cracked over his back. Luckily, it was made of a cheap material that was only effective as structural support when added to other blocks of its kind. It was much lighter than the original variant and so he was saved the hassle of a broken back.

"Let's get out of here for now," he yelled over the rumble and sound of falling rocks. He dragged the two out, sending a whisper of magic to pull the cocoon after them. No matter how much he disliked the Guardian of the Winds, he would never be able to live with innocent blood on his hands.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as the cleared the alley and walked into the now lit up street. The sun had emerged behind the clouds but dust in the air still clouded it. The remaining light that could get through the clouds of dust billowing from the city produced a pale and sickly light. It was enough for Syaoran to wordlessly point at the stone behemoth that towered above them. Even in the dim light, the monstrous claws that looked ready to crush them in a moment's notice was attracted their view in stark contrast to the brightening ruins in the wake of its destructive path. Its two large blue eyes locked on the three companions. To the senses of the two trained swordsmen this monster was filled to the brim with murderous intent. To Tomoyo, it was frightening sight to behold leaving her feeling small and helpless to wrongly hide behind the two in front of her.

"Tomoyo," Sakura started, "hide somewhere safe," Syaoran finished for her. Tomoyo would have found their synchronous speech hilarious another time but the seriousness of their situation stopped that impulse before it could come to fruition. She nodded wordlessly and ran to the side, with the cocoon of wind following her, out of sight of the monster though she could still see everything that was going on. To the eyes of the stone giant, she was just an unthreatening fly scurrying for safety. It would deal with weak flies later.

With wordless agreement, Syaoran tossed Sakura another "rancid potion" which she quickly uncorked and swallowed, not able to conceal the look of disgust on her face. Despite their predicament, Syaoran smiled to himself before the battle began.

As the two charged heedlessly into the range of the unknown capabilities possessed by this monstrous beast, Sakura couldn't help but doubt their chance of success in this dangerous but necessary venture. If the Guardian of the Winds couldn't beat this monster – with the Sword of Gales for mercy's sake – what made her think that two swordsmen with magic… make that one swordsman with magic, could defeat something the guardian couldn't? All further doubts and thoughts were lost as a stone claw was brought down over their heads with an explosion of sound as it his the ground where they had been but a moment ago.

Syaoran used the opportunity to jump onto the slowly lifting stone claw, using it as a platform to the main body of the enemy. Though the head was not hovering a considerable distance from the ground, it was still too high for a human to jump to. At a significant height above the ground, Syaoran leaped off the claw like a springboard and grabbed a jutting section of the stone head with which he pulled himself up. However, once safely secure on a small platform-like section, he had to think for a moment to decide how best to go about slaying a head made of pure solid stone. After no quick solutions came to him, he shrugged and jumped up to one of the spikes lining the top, hanging on despite the efforts to dislodge him that came in the form of quick jerky bursts of speed. Once at the top, he looked down to see the whole city spread out before him. What he saw made him cry out in shock and anger; over half the city had been leveled during the darkness brought by the rain clouds and what survivors there were had been herded into a tight group at the edge of the city by hordes of monsters in different shapes and sizes. What was worse was the crack in the sky that Syaoran could just see out of the corner of his eye. That was obviously where the monsters came from, but never in his life had he heard of a portal remaining open for so long and only of monsters of this size from rumors. This had to end quickly or it truly would be end of them all. Yet…

_Something's not right_, Syaoran thought as he easily and nimbly stayed on the moving monstrosity despite its efforts to shake him off. They hadn't taken a hit in such a long time considering the immensity of this thing's power. Especially because of the power Syaoran could feel emerging from the stone creature, yet none of its attacks had hit. In fact, he was tempted to think that this thing was performing too halfheartedly if he had a bit more confidence behind the statement. Furthermore, their battle had been so far constricted to the one place where they had started: in the streets near where he and Tomoyo had found Sakura.

"That's it," he murmured to himself. "This thing hasn't moved much because we're not its main target. Its target is the Sword of Gales!" But what would this thing do when it found it? It was too big to use the Sword for its own purposes and the Sword itself could not be broken by mere stone…

Sakura, meanwhile, gritted her teeth and ran from the projectiles produced whenever the giant stone claws dented craters into the ground. She felt week from lack of energy and her numerous wounds from the metal shards though all had been pulled out by Syaoran's spell. "This is so messed up!" she yelled as she quickly dodged another claw that devastated the patch of ground where she had just been occupying. Another close call forced her to do something she knew that she should never do; test the limits of her magic.

"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Once again, her magical rod grew into a wand from the key she had hid into her pocket and pulled out at the start of her incantation. "Grant me feathers to reach the limits of the sky! Fly!" Sakura jumped, her newly sprouted angel wings propelling her upward into the air to narrowly dodge another strike from the giant. She performed a spiraling corkscrew that turned her towards the advancing giant. She felt slightly more energetic at the flow of magic through her body but that feeling was ground to pieces when a sudden overwhelming jab of pain blossomed in her chest. Her wings faltered as she lost unconsciousness and gravity did its job…

"Fool!" Syaoran yelled as she plummeted to the ground. The only thing saving her from becoming a red stain on the ground was a quickly performed wind spell from Syaoran that brought her safely to rest next to a panicking Tomoyo. It was quickly proven that no place was safe however when the stone giant made its way towards their hiding spot. Syaoran quickly deduced that the only reason the monster had not detected the Sword of yet was the magic that Sakura's card still performed. The cocoon had collapsed when Sakura lost her grip on consciousness, thus, sending a signal loud and clear that the Sword of Gales was there. There was still the problem of the purpose in pursuing the weapon when there was obviously no one to wield it.

His questions were all answered when the stone he was standing on started shaking. He was forced to jump off when cracks spread all along the giant head and, to his amazement, it split open. That was when he finally realized what had been so troubling about its behavior: the monster was no monster but a vessel. His thoughts were proven when the dust settled to reveal a legion of flying monsters cast a large shadow along the ground where they hovered over. At least a hundred creatures with wings spread across the sky with cries of joy at the freeing of their limbs. They filled the air with their raucous calls. Behind all these beasts was something even more surprising, for there was a human on the shoulders of a huge golden bird with giant claws, red eyes and flaming plumage. As Syaoran stared at him, the man turned around as if feeling eyes upon him and met Syaoran's gaze impassively with jet black eyes. In the split second their eyes met, the man snapped his fingers, the sound traveling across the empty city cutting off the cries of the monsters and Syaoran knew no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sighed in relief when she found that Sakura was still breathing and only unconscious, but though Sakura was still alive, she looked rather pale and listless. Tomoyo found herself looking up into the sky with the sun shining weakly down from above. She stared at the clouds, distracted by their apparent calm in the middle of a battle until a shadow fell over her. Tomoyo's head snapped towards the source in time to see the stones of the giant crack apart. Her eyes saw and took in everything Syaoran saw but she saw something Syaoran didn't. There was a sword in his hand but it wasn't just any sword. It was a Sword; one of the four. That was the only thing she could describe it as before she was also knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw was a topaz jewel flashing in the bright light that pushed her into darkness…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke as the other two sank into darkness, awoken by the very thing that had knocked them unconscious. The first thing she noticed was the odd condition of the surrounding geography. Large stone slabs jutted in odd directions along the ground and there was an evident increase in the amount of rubble surrounding her. Why was she lying on the ground though? She turned her head to the side find drops of red in stark contrast to the bleak grey structures around her. Her eyes focused on the red and she trailed it back to the source. They locked on wisps of raven colored hair which jolted her awake within a second. She sat up quickly and clutched her chest as a stab of pain made her let out a low hiss of pain. Bracing herself, she stood up weakly on shaking legs and ignored the pain. Making hesitant steps towards the body of her friend, she was relieved to see Tomoyo still breathing and only scratched, unaware that the two friends' positions of caretaker had switched.

"What happened?" she asked herself. Sakura remembered collapsing from the strain of using too much magic, but nothing more. She leaned against a nearby wall and noticed the absolute silence that hovered malignantly in the air like a tangible force bent on smothering its victims. If it was silent, could it mean that the battle was over? No sign of Syaoran came to her when she scanned the immediate area. Instead of finding the swordsman, she found someone else that she had almost forgotten. Kyo was miraculously unscathed under the still sturdy roof of a caved in building. "It doesn't really matter what happened, at least not yet. What matters is getting them to safety," Sakura muttered aloud in an attempt to fill in the oppressive silence. Her words were absorbed and lost, even to her own ears. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had actually spoken the words aloud. With some effort, she managed to carefully lift Tomoyo's unmoving body over to where Kyo also lay.

"Now, to see what happened," she murmured. Before leaving the relative safety of their hiding place however, she checked her belt and pocket of her torn and dirty clothing for her weapons. Her cards and magic key were once again tucked into a pocket but her sword couldn't be seen. With no sword, she would be extremely vulnerable if any thing that meant her ill or prone to cause her injury found her before she could locate a weapon. A glint caught her eye. Sakura let herself relax as she slowly shifted herself to a position where she could observe the direction the glint had appeared. A glint could mean a weapon either discarded or in someone else's hands. When nothing jumped out at her, she took a few cautious steps towards whatever had shone in the pale light of the sun.

When nothing exhibited any threat, she uncharacteristically threw caution to the winds and strode quickly yet calmly in the direction of the glint. What should await her there but a weapon, and not just any weapon: it was the Sword of Gales! It must have been separated from Kyo when whatever had changed the geography shook the place up. Sakura bent to pick it up but her hand was stopped just short of grasping the hilt by an indescribable feeling. Words that had been spoken not that long ago echoed in her thoughts: "_So now you know how this Sword chooses its wielder…_" "It doesn't matter," Sakura said aloud. "It's a sword…" she added to reassure herself and she reached down to pick up the blade. She grunted as it came off the ground, "Why does it have to be so heavy?" Then, she took a few experimental swings that tired her out just as quickly as it cleaved through the air. Still, it was better to have an unwieldy weapon than none at all.

Looking back once towards the two unconscious people lying under cover, she scrambled over some rocks piled against a wall to reach the roof of its building. As she reached crested the top of the building she felt a hundred eyes shift toward her and witnessed the feeling in action as a hundred sharp eyes located her movement. Sakura kept still, hoping that her dust covered body would not be seen in the midst of all the rubble. When the creatures didn't pursue their suspicion and looked away, she relaxed and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Now that she was in the clear, she looked around. The geography of the area was seriously messed up with jagged spires jutting out of the ground in seemingly random places with stone littered around the terrain. As she looked around, the clouds cleared enough to allow a single beam of light through the canopy of the sky. The ray shot straight into the reflective surface of Tysterisk and reflected off into the eyes of a hundred creatures.

As one, the monsters dove towards her light reflecting weapon. Sakura was startled when the monsters flew over her instead of attacking. The only thing that had kept them at bay was the distinct snap of fingers. The sound broke the silence and a hundred cries called tauntingly at her as the creatures flew back to their watching posts in the sky. Sakura unconsciously singled the source of the snap: a man who, by all logical reason, shouldn't have been on the back of giant golden bird. What was even more startling was the weapon he was carrying. It was a sword with a soft shade of brown for the color of its hilt. A topaz was inset into the middle of the hilt and there was a similar gem at the end of the hilt. Designed like a pair of wings, its hilt spread out to either side to form a point where the almost transparent blade protruded from. Without a doubt, it was the Sword of Quakes: Spiralisk.

The man seemed to notice her presence for his jet black eyes turned on her. Even from the considerable distance between the two, Sakura could see those eyes as clear as if they were face to face but all other aspects about the man she could not make out. "And so the stage is set. Now, hand me your sword," he stated dully and impassively betraying no emotion. His voice traveled over the raucous calls of the bird monsters. Sakura gripped Tysterisk harder as a response, calculating her chances. It did not look good outnumbered as she was. When Sakura showed no signs of cooperating, he added, "I'm supposed to say I'll let you live right?"

"Are you so sure you'll be able to beat me, much less kill me?" Sakura asked boldly of this mysterious stranger who seemed to be the one in control of all the monsters.

"What do you think?" he replied in a still impassive tone. "If you don't believe me, look to your right." Unable to resist, Sakura shifted her attention to the rooftops to her right and managed to make out a prone figure. She gasped in recognition after her eyes met the sword still clasped in the unconscious person's hands; it was Syaoran. Without thinking, she ran from one roof to the next until she reached his still form.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura cried out to the man once she made sure he was still breathing. She glared at him, raising Tysterisk in a ready stance.

"I simply knocked him unconscious like the girl you're protecting," he replied. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you," he continued in a bored tone. "But, f you're sure you want to be condemning the three you are obviously protecting then go right on ahead. It won't make any difference to me."

Sakura froze. _He knows…_ A picture of Tomoyo and Kyo unconscious under the roof of the building came unbidden to her mind. Stalling for the time needed to think out her options, Sakura yelled, "Don't you have a conscience?"

"Conscience? What are you talking about; I got rid of that along time ago. Now I'll only say this one more time: give me the Sword of Gales."

Sakura felt lost; if she kept the Sword this man would probably kill them without any further thought, but if she gave him the weapon he'd probably do the same thing anyways. "Then you leave me no choice," the man interrupted her thoughts. Before Sakura could say a word, he raised Spiralisk into the air and brought it down in a vertical slash, creating a strong wind that ripped stones from the ground and hurled them into the air. They luckily missed Sakura but the damage was extensive around to the structural support of the buildings. What was worse was the crack that spread across the ground like a serpent awakening from slumber. The volume of cracks increased until an entire section of the city was swallowed into the earth and the cracks were heading Sakura's way. A feeling of helplessness overcame her as she witnessed the power she was supposed to fight against.

Sakura murmured to herself, "So this is how people feel when they know they can't do anything: powerless. Powerless to save anyone, including yourself. I think I understand now, a little of what the others meant by the 'meaning of power.' They meant the meaning behind having power. Power is meant to protect those who can't protect themselves. But what does it matter; it's a little too late. It's not like I'd have been able to do anything under other circumstances anyways."

_So you do understand._

Sakura looked up at the sound of the voice. "I must be hallucinating…"

_It is no hallucination._

"Where's this voice coming from… unless," Sakura mumbled, staring at the Sword in her hand.

_Yes, I am the Sword of Gales, but there's no time for idle chatter. Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, swear fealty to the Element of Wind, to guard it with your life and use it only with the purpose of defense?_

"How do you know my… never mind," Sakura shook her head. "I don't know what's happening but yes, I swear fealty to the Element of Wind and all that." This was all happening too fast for Sakura but she had not forgotten the calamity in front of her. If she wanted to live past the day, she'd better listen and obey whatever this voice told her to do.

_The contract is acknowledged; let the binding begin._

Sakura watched in both amazement and horror as the arm holding Tysterisk moved of its own will until the blade pointed straight up into the air. Without warning, she felt four lances of pain dig into the back of her hand and saw four beads of blood form in a diamond shape; each facing North, South, East, or West. Her uncomfortable feeling became horror when her mouth opened of its own accord and started speaking. "Wind, gather from the four corners of the earth; North, South, East and West. Let the celestial bodies be the witness to my contract of blood and steel. Invest in me the powers of the wind!" At the end of her words, a magic circle sprang to life under her feet. The center symbol was a leaf with a sword the North mark. Her own sun, moon, and stars were the East, West, and South marks respectively. The strange magic circle spun under her feet once before it shone bright with an amazing intensity. A strong wind, stronger than the wind produced by Spiralisk, wrapped around Sakura and obscured her view.

_Welcome, Chosen One, to your destiny._

Sakura blinked her eyes and everything was back to normal; a large crack reaching for the building upon which she stood, large stones hurling in the air, a hundred monsters watching in glee, and the man who controlled them waiting for her death. Yet everything was not normal because she finally understood what she should do and how to do it. Raising Tysterisk above her head, she caught the sun's light with the deadly blade and spoke the words of a spell, "A hundred blades made from the wind's breath; a hundred targets to give an instant death. Scatter the wind, Tysterisk!"

Tysterisk's blade glowed green for a second before hardly perceivable blades of air followed Sakura's command to pierce a hundred monsters in the air. Sakura had already leaped high into the air with the aid of the wind by the time the first statues shattered on the ground. The wielder of Spiralisk stared without emotion at Sakura as Tysterisk glowed again. Transparent wings of air shot out from Sakura's back and propelled her towards the giant bird which carried the man and the Sword of Quakes. Red plumage gave Sakura a target that she could not miss; the bird had no chance. Sakura cut through the bird's feathers and shoulder in the time it took the man to jump backwards off the bird.

"We'll meet again," the man added to the loud rumble and crash of the giant statue's destruction. He sheathed Spiralisk into a scabbard at his belt before a portal formed under him and he disappeared from view. Sakura stayed in the air staring at the wreckage around her for a moment longer.

_Your charges are waking up._

Sakura would have jumped out of her skin if she had been on solid ground. She had forgotten all about the Sword's ability to speak. What the Sword had said was true though. Down on the ground, Syaoran rubbed his aching head and looked into the sky to notice that the large portal had already disappeared. What attracted his attention even more than that fact was Sakura staring at him from the sky; the sight produced a mixture of emotions including annoyance at her obvious saving of his life, anger at his inability to beat the enemy, jealousy for the Sword in her hand, and… relief for her safety. He shook his head quickly at the last thought. _Where had that come from?_

Sakura flew down towards the building where she'd left Tomoyo and Kyo. Ignoring Syaoran on the rooftop, Sakura flew past him until her feet touched the ground of a totally decimated area. There was no sign of any life…

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called out from behind her. Sakura whirled around to see Tomoyo waving to her with Kyo leaning against a nearby wall. He waved halfheartedly also and smiled at the Sword in her hands. She ran towards the two and was stopped in her tracks by Tomoyo's sudden life threatening embrace.

"I don't think she can breathe," Syaoran commented from where had had walked over.

"That's not my problem," Tomoyo pouted.

"It's mine!" Sakura choked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You failed!" A slap resounded in the echoing halls of a chapel not of the world of Earth. Two men currently occupied the grand room filled with rows of benches and elegant tapestries hung on the walls. One man stood with a clenched fist while the other was kneeling to him._

"_I'm very sorry master," a jet black eyed male apologized, a red mark across his face. He had short blond hair and a topaz earring pinned on his left ear. At his side was the Sword of Quake: Spiralisk._

"_It is of no importance," the other man said after taking a moment to control his temper. He had startling blue hair, not a common hair color and equally striking crystalline blue eyes. His face was pale but not of illness. It was a paleness acquired from being away from the sun for too long. "Just do not fail me twice! The Dark Path will be the perfect place to stage an ambush. Lead a ground force to dispatch of the interlopers and acquire the Sword of Gales!"_

"_As you wish…"_

- To be continued…

**END PART I**

**Ending Note: **Thus concludes another chapter in our heroes' story. Once again, thanks for reading another edition/chapter of Ruler of the Elements. Until next chapter: **Setting Out**. End part I.


	13. Setting Out

**Author's Note: **Do reviewers exist for writers or do writers exist for reviews? Going along with that thought, why do people write? My thoughts are that most writers use words to express themselves, but many write for the fun of it, as a hobby, or just to get a burden off their shoulders. But… forgive my rambling. Anyways, this is a transitional chapter in between Part I and Part II; enjoy.

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 11: Setting Out**

**Intermission – **

Subdued chatter broke out among the crowds as four battered youths on the verge of becoming adults entered, from the newly formed desert, into the also newly formed township of Litos: the name having no meaning at all for any of the people currently living there. Formed after the destruction of the City of Wind, Tysalif, the survivors had banded together into a community after escaping the monsters that had once been herding them. Rumors had been spreading that a female swordsman with long black hair and a male swordsman wearing Chinese style green clothes were the ones who had saved them. As none of the youths matched those descriptions – the black dye in Sakura's hair had washed off in the rain and Syaoran's clothes had been torn to pieces though they were still connected enough to avoid any unneeded embarrassment – a quick cursory look at the other wounded man and the lady accompanying these two swordsmen was all it took for everyone to mind their own business; everyone except for the medical staff that is. They rushed in and literally grabbed the four and put them through a series of examinations and medical treatments.

It was found that Kyo had two broken ribs and a slight concussion, but nothing more serious. Sakura and Tomoyo were relatively unscathed – not including the various puncture marks in Sakura's skin that would heal quickly with a little medical salve. Syaoran had to suffer the superfluous attentions of the female nurses but he was also otherwise alright. Sakura smirked openly at Syaoran's unsuccessful attempts to get the nurses off him. "Li-sama this, Li-sama that; it's no wonder he doesn't like being a Prince," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The two friends broke into laughter when Syaoran's glare was cut off by the nurses' even stronger flirtations that pinned him under them.

Sakura and Tomoyo took that moment to leave, their quick medical checks finished, leaving Kyo sleeping in a bed recovering from his injuries and Syaoran at the mercy of the group of nurses who were not yet done tormenting him. The two laughed all the way out through the flap of the brown medical tent. A minimum of wary sidelong glances met them once outside as the folks in this new town treated them as another addition to their steadily growing group of survivors of the "Devastation," which they were now calling the monster attack. With only a smattering of tents in the town, Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves soon helping the female owner of the Old Dreamer Hotel, the one they had stayed in just the day before. Seeing that the owner needed a hand, the two girls cheerfully helped her reopen her business.

The new hotel was nothing more than a very large tent with an interior quite like that of the medical tent; it was filled with beds, beds, and many more beds. Soon, the two friends found that the town was basically made up of tents and whatever the survivors could find to serve as shelter including the caves of the cliff face that lined one edge of the town. As a result of their meager supplies, the people banded together to salvage the still dangerous ruins of the town for supplies. Also, everything – including the hotel 'rooms' – was free but there was only a certain amount a family could get. Otherwise, people would just hoard all the supplies for themselves on a first come first serve basis.

Sakura and Tomoyo were still working at the new "hotel" when Syaoran pulled himself in through the opening flap. He found them cleaning up the temporary floor, which was just the overlapping combination of many rugs and carpets, of dirt and helping the owner decorate the tent. Looking worse than before they had been dragged into the medical tent, Syaoran peeked out the flap and sighed in relief when he found nothing – or no person to be more exact – chasing him. True, he had new clean clothes and was clean from the dirt and grime from before, but he looked worn out and disheveled. His fatigue was obviously great enough for him to walk past Sakura to an empty bed and flop down on top of it. "Had fun with the nurses?" Sakura asked tauntingly.

Syaoran's eyes opened up a slit before closing again. He rolled over with his back facing Sakura and said, "Your voice is splitting my ears open so be quiet." Sakura poked Syaoran hard in the ribs making him jump up and out of the bed. "What," he exclaimed in a deadly tone, "was that for?

"Payback for that sadistic act you pulled with those metal shards stuck in my body," Sakura replied calmly. Meeting his glare with a smile, she continued, "So how was it?" At the sullen and confused look Syaoran shot back at her, she added, "The nurses I mean."

"They forced themselves on me, tried to change me like I was a baby, and they almost yelled to the whole world that I **was**" he stressed the word 'was' loudly until Sakura had to force herself not to covering her ears from the volume, "the Prince of the Li clan, like I couldn't tell the world myself if I had wanted to. Thanks to you, the whole world does know it now! How do you think that went?" Syaoran finished, challenging Sakura to continue the conversation. When she didn't answer, he went back to the bed he had claimed and pulled the covers over his head like as if he was an overgrown child.

"How am I supposed to be considerate if you don't tell me anything I need to know?" Sakura muttered before spinning on her heels and stalking out the door. Tomoyo chased after her, giving the back of Syaoran's head an apologetic smile before disappearing through the still swinging flap of the tent.

"Wait for me Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled out, once outside, to the quickly retreating auburn hair weaving through the crowds of survivors milling about in the makeshift dirt streets. Ignoring her, Sakura continued walking quickly through the throng of exhausted people.

Tomoyo found her perched at the top of the cliffs with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her gaze was out towards the setting sun but Tomoyo knew that Sakura had noticed her presence. She sat herself neatly and tidily next to her friend and waited in silence.

"Are you going to tell me how that pen of yours works now?" Sakura asked after a moment of companionable silence. Startled at the question, Tomoyo looked at Sakura who wore a slight grin on her face. The sun slowly sank behind distant mountains.

As the light started to fade, Tomoyo answered, saying, "Uncle spelled it for me so that it would right my thoughts as long as I concentrated and wore this amulet." She pulled out a small necklace with an emerald gem inset in a band of silver. Sakura whistled in appreciation (_"That explains a lot!"_) and was about to reach over to examine it more closely when something caught her eye.

"What's this?" she asked.

Tomoyo cocked her head in response with an expression that said, 'What's what?' "That other necklace," Sakura added for clarification, pointing at the second charm hung around Tomoyo's neck. Tomoyo pulled it out and grinned sheepishly at Sakura.

Sakura examined the golden oval-shaped object with an intense curiosity, especially at the clasp at one side of it. With a quick motion, she unlocked it at Tomoyo's protest and grinned when she saw what was inside. "Why, Tomoyo-chan; I didn't know you were so sentimental!"

Tomoyo blushed at her words and looked away as Sakura continued holding onto the object and looked at what was inside. Two small pictures filled the inside of each of the two small ovals the object split into; one had the grinning faces of two girls and the other had a picture of a couple scowling playfully at each other. "I remember this!" Sakura exclaimed at the pictures in the locket – for that was what it was. "That was when we got lost in the woods and wandered into another town. After Father found us, we begged him to let us take a picture. Even though it cost him the measly amount needed to buy a newspaper, it was out of spite that he only gave me half as much money as onii-chan when the fair started a week later!" Tomoyo remained silent with a small smile as she took a stroll through their memories with Sakura.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Tomoyo commented as the sun disappeared behind a cluster of late-day clouds. She stretched in the semi-darkness and added, "How I wish for my own feather bed, so soft!"

Sakura snickered and added, "With your charming husband next to you, eh?"

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo started warningly with the hint of a blush to her cheeks as the sun reappeared behind the drifting clouds bringing that last light of the day to their eyes. For all Sakura noticed, it was just the sun's darkening rays.

"I was just joking," Sakura apologized gleefully, holding up her hands in a pleading gesture. "Don't get any improper thoughts now because that was not what I was implying!" she added when a high pitched screech broke up their jesting. Sakura leapt to her feet and scanned the horizon for the source of the discomforting noise. "There…" she whispered to herself, suddenly serious, as a distant shape appeared with the last vestiges of the sunlight illuminating its red and gold plumage. It grew steadily larger and it soon became clear that it was a bird of huge proportions. "Tomoyo, I think you better warn the others." A quick shuffle from behind Sakura told her that Tomoyo had taken her advice.

_Be sure it's a threat before you engage._

Sakura jumped at the voice as she looked around bewildered. She even looked at her empty sword belt remembering Tysterisk's unnerving ability to speak. It was a sword; why did it speak?

_Do not be alarmed. It seems the former guardian forgot to mention that a mental link forms between the wielder and the sword. It is only natural for you to be able to hear me; there would be a problem if you couldn't._

_Great…_ Sakura thought, _the sword has a sense of humor. _Even with its strange capabilities however, she admitted its advice was sound. Why engage needlessly if the enemy wasn't an enemy after all. Still, the large outline of the bird was very worrying as the only bird she had seen of that proportion had been one that seemed eager to cut her in half. Luckily, she hadn't given it the chance of that option. Her thoughts turned to the mysterious man with the unmistakable Sword of Quakes: Spiralisk. The thought of that emotionless man made her blood freeze.

Another loud screech scattered her thoughts as the 'enemy' drew steadily closer. Bustling, the town below her looked like the movements of glowing ants as the news passed quickly through the tents. Footsteps sounded behind her. She turned her head around to see Syaoran rushing up through the cave system she had taken to get to the top of the cliff edge. "I thought you were exhausted," she greeted as he focused his attention on the incoming form of the bird. A frown formed on her lips when he ignored her, staring at the looming form of the beast with one handed blocking the sun's still bright rays from his vision. "Still mad –?" she started to ask after a few seconds of observation but Syaoran interrupted her before she could finish her half taunt half apologetic question.

"I've seen that before," Syaoran cut in, "It was on the cover of a book I looked at once." He paused.

"What's your point?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"The book was called 'The Theory of Gigantus'; it was about the higher up classes of monsters."

"So… you're saying that this is one of those monsters from that theoretical book?"

"Possibly," he replied vaguely.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers in frustration. What does "possibly" mean? Couldn't he be a tiny bit more specific? His abruptly gruff tone managed to irritate her for some reason unknown to men… or at least to her, but that was but one of the sources of her frustration. She thought back to a few hours ago before she had entered the city. Using nature's call as an excuse, she went off a ways and hid Tysterisk under a large boulder with three cards: The Power; to lift the boulder; The Shield; to protect the sheath from damage and a second layer of protection in case someone discovered it; and The Illusion; to make it seem as if the rock wasn't there at all for a third layer of protection. Yet, in hiding the blade, she lost the use of a potentially important factor in what seemed would be a rough battle with exhaustion playing a key role in hindering her abilities.

The bird came closer… but before anything, anyone, or any monster could react, a jagged bolt of lightning erupted from the far off Devastation created desert and pierced through a wing of the giant beast. After exiting the other end of the wing, leaving a hole the size of the hotel tent, the remains of electricity swirled over head enhancing and quickening the formation of black thunderheads. Rapid strikes of thunder shattered the sky with far off rumbles leaving behind the trailing remains of a stone statue turning to dust.

Sakura's eyes followed the path the bolt had carved through the air down towards the ground and looked on in disbelief as her eyes made out a figure walking toward the town. It waved as if it knew her and she knew without a doubt that whoever it was could indeed see who she was. Only one person she knew could do that and she hastened to confirm her thoughts. "Fly!" she called out, summoning the vestiges of her powers to form two sullied and battered but useable wings from her back almost striking Syaoran's face from her position on the cliff edge. Before he could even mutter an exclamation of surprise, she leapt off the ledge with the air under her filling her wings and lifting her up, only to come to a sudden jerking halt. Without realizing it, Syaoran's arm had snaked forward to grab her leg as she jumped; his subconscious preventing what it believed was a suicide jump. He was pulled off the ledge with her after cutting off her momentum.

"Let go!" Sakura cried out in shock, anger, and worry. "My wings can't hold both of us in the air."

"Are you crazy?" he replied eloquently glancing nauseously down at the many miles separating him from the hard, unforgiving ground. "I won't even leave a mark if I hit the ground at this height! I'll just splatter into a million pieces and you'll have to pick them all up if I don't take you with me!"

"That's a promise I'm willing to take; now let go!" she spat back mercilessly, stifling a cry of pain as their erratic flight path jerked them into some turbulence. When Syaoran showed no signs of letting go, his stubborn grip on life threatening to dislocate her aching leg, she grimaced and stopped her flight spell. Her rival had only a split second when a normal person would have screamed in fear (_But he's not a normal person,_ she reminded herself mentally) before the two plummeted twenty feet in under a second. Sakura opened her mouth to shout out something that was unintelligible to the quickly falling duo; the words pulled out her mouth and whipped far above by the wind generated by their deadly descent. The Float, whose name was shouted, appeared perfectly through the garbled words, jerking Syaoran and Sakura to another sudden halt in a pink bubble that held up their weight easily.

A crack however, belied their quick relief at their moment of safety. "What's that?" Syaoran asked his hand still gripped around Sakura's ankle.

"I think I just ran out of magic," she replied with strain and exertion making her words slightly erratic before the bubble shattered and the two came crashing down to the ground.

Sakura's groan, pushed out of her throat from the pain caused by the impact, came out as a raspy hiss. Some twisted will of fate had spun the two half a revolution before they met the hard, dusty, and sandy ground with Syaoran landing on top of her. Though she couldn't breathe and her vision threatened to blacken out completely, she managed to gasp out, "Get off of me!" and stare at the dusty black boots in front of her face. She took a grateful breath when Syaoran extricated himself from the tangle of their arms at a painfully slow pace. A moment of rest was required before the sound of laughter could reach her ears and filter into her oxygen deprived mind.

Sakura's earlier conclusion was confirmed when she tiredly pulled her face from the blessedly cool ground to slowly shift herself until she was sitting properly with her face tilted up to look into two sharply defined crystal blue eyes. "Reed-sensei…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were carried back into the town in style; eyes closed feigning sleep for the purpose of the blessed quietness accompanying it on beds made of wind. Yet, there was the problem of the opposition gathering at the outskirts of town. With Tomoyo's warning had come the almost desperate efforts of the men. Their movements seemed strangely apathetic caused by their low moral, exhaustion, and fear of losing another person to the nightmarish beasts targeting them as prey. A group of around twenty five men barred the way into town, their children and women watching out of sight in varying degrees of worry.

"Who are you; speak your name and purpose!" a man from the group yelled out to Clow, halting the magician one step behind an imaginary barrier formed from the tents of the town and the hard packed sand that slowly transitioned back into a sinking sea farther out from the outskirts. Before Clow could answer, a figure darted out from cover, startling and scattering the men. "Uncle!" Tomoyo shouted out, her exclamation easing the fears of the townsmen so that the children poked their heads from behind tents and barrels with the woman cautiously following. The raven haired woman stopped short of running into Clow looking around for a sign of her friend.

Noticing her obvious worry, Clow Reed chuckled and walked past her waving a beckoning hand that sent two figures hidden behind a gnarled tree forward into Tomoyo's view. The commotion had "woken" the two from their slumber and engaged them into another public show of bickering. Their voices could be heard loud and clear from their positions sitting upright on the drifting beds of wind.

"I told you to let go!" Sakura screamed as she massaged a sore arm that had taken the brunt of both his and her own weight.

"What normal person would let go some fifty some feet in the air?" Syaoran shot back.

"You're exempt from a normal person's panic-filled judgment," Sakura replied.

"And what does that mean?" Syaoran asked incredulously with murder in his tone.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Sakura groaned. "Wait, maybe I do; Y-o-u a-r-e n-o-t n-o-r-m-a-l!" she added childishly.

"WHAT?"

"YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!"

They would have continued had Tomoyo not gotten impatient, rushed in between the two and hugged Sakura tightly letting go of her tension in seeing her friend plummet from the skies. Her abrupt action accidentally pushed Sakura's arguing partner off the wind bed and to the ground. The townspeople thought the whole thing hilarious and so went back to their normal duties, chuckling to themselves as the women started cooking, the men continued building, and the children played any game they could think of. Soon, the only ones left were the three youths and the magician watching them argue anew with Tomoyo an offender and participant in the new round of struggles.

"If you don't mind continuing this later, I have something important to talk with you about," Clow interrupted, cutting them off just as their voices rose to screaming proportions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at dinner, Kyo joined the four others around a crackling fire for a meager in taste, but filling dinner. Sakura made a face at the bitter taste of an herb someone had found near the summit of the cliff. "What is this thing?"

"It's called a Bitter Blossom and can only be found growing at high altitudes where a desert is nearby. It's a special plant that can survive in the flash freezes of the desert by capturing floating particles of dust and using them to attract heat energy from the sun to keep it from dying from the cold at the night," Clow explained.

Sakura mouthed and "oh" before blinking in realization and scowling, "You're the one who found this herb, weren't you?" Clow smiled for a reply.

"This banter is all well and good, but wasn't their something you needed to discuss with us?" Syaoran interjected.

"Right," Clow agreed and tossed a bundle to Sakura who had just set down her finished stew. Luckily, her quick reflexes moved her arms before she could even blink in astonishment. As her fingers touched the bundle a voice pierced her mind loud and clear.

_It seems it was also forgotten that the mental link between sword and wielder is tenuous at best and sinks into the sub-consciousness when contact is cut off._

"You tell me this now!" Sakura exclaimed, catching the others off guard. She smiled apologetically and explained, "This sword is giving me a lot of trouble, not to mention talking behind my back when I can't hear it."

_That is not true…_

She scowled at the bundle, loosening the strings tightening on end and slipping out the Sword of Gales in its scabbard from the cloth sack used to carry it. "You shouldn't leave things of such worth lying out in the desert, Sakura," Clow admonished.

"So…" Tomoyo started as thoughts suddenly clicked into place.

"When you said you had to go do your business…" Kyo continued, juggling a mouthful of hot stew to cool in his mouth.

"You went and hid Tysterisk?" Syaoran finished outraged.

"Well…" Sakura replied feebly with a sheepish grin.

"Don't you grin at me that way!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Didn't you– don't you trust us?"

Sakura nodded emphatically in agreement and clapped her hands together, apologizing three times for her actions. "Say it like you mean it," Syaoran grumbled, setting down his bowl and leaning back against the trunk of a tree. "You were saying?"

Clow nodded thanks for Syaoran's redirection of the subject and said, "When are you heading towards the next Sword, Sakura-san?"

"Next Sword?" she repeated calmly.

"The tournament deciding the winner of the Sword of Waves: Kirsdarke will be held seven days from now; exactly a week."

Sakura nodded and then stopped as the fact hit her… hard. "What!" she exclaimed, "There's only a week left until the next tournament starts? Tomoyo-chan?" she finished pleadingly.

Tomoyo backed away from Sakura's pleading staring eyes and replied, "I thought we would be able to go by caravan, but that will no doubt have left by now with the main flood of refugees, all going north to the impenetrable mountains surrounding the city of Mytes."

"Then how are we to get to Sorrenson in time?"

"That's what I need to discuss with you," Clow stated as, "I'm assuming the Prince will be going too before I continue." At a nod and glare from Syaoran he continued, "There is a way to get there in time but it involves great peril and you'll need a guide."

"Great, more danger…" Sakura muttered under her breath and smiled sweetly when Clow glanced her way.

"I have things that need taking care of in the Sapphire City so I can take you, but we'll have to set out next morning in order to make it a day before the tournament starts so you can rest."

"Are you sure that's all you need to tell us?" Syaoran asked.

"There is one more thing… but it doesn't concern you children. Kyo Saikatou?" Kyo nodded in acknowledgement and followed Clow where they could talk in secret.

Meanwhile, Syaoran seethed in anger as Sakura and Tomoyo cleaned up their eating utensils and what trash was around. "Who does he think he is, calling us kids!"

"You sound just like one the way you're whining," Sakura muttered, tossing him a withering glare. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were a spoil brat the way you go on and on; oh wait, I forgot, you're rich. Filthy stinking rich with everything handed to you on a silver platter as the saying goes; you'd know what being spoiled feels like."

"And who," Syaoran started murderously as he lost his cool, "are you to judge my past?"

"Calm down, Li-kun," Tomoyo soothed apologetically, "Sakura's just messing with you, aren't you?" Sakura's yelp from a finger jabbing her in her ribs was cut off by a harsh stomp on her foot from Tomoyo. She nodded resentfully, rubbing her side protectively shifting away from Tomoyo's wrathful finger. "Uncle didn't mean it the way you took it; it was a joke." Syaoran followed Sakura's example and nodded resentfully, suddenly cautious of her fingers.

"We'd better get to sleep soon, we're leaving tomorrow. Let's go, Sakura-chan."

Yet again like a young child, Sakura couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Syaoran before running to catch up with Tomoyo who had walked away with a yawn. Syaoran sat in the calm light of the fire watching it sparkle and wave its tendrils at him. With a sigh, he looked up into the light reflected by the sliver of moon he could see through the desert created clouds of dust. For a moment, he thought he had heard a howl out in the endless sea of sand and felt strangely as if he could chorus their feelings as if he was one of them; alone… and there was nothing wrong with that.

-To be continued...

**End Intermission**

**Ending Note: **Another chapter finally finished. I'm sorry that my updating pace is so much slower these days. Also, don't be expecting much from A Riot of Surprises if you've been reading that. I've been too consumed with school to do much about it. Thanks for reading; until the Next Chapter: Journey to Sorenson: The Dark Path


	14. Journey to Sorenson: The Dark Path

**Disclaimer: **This is what you might call a 'renewing' of a contract of sorts. I am now renewing my disclaimer immediately at this point.

**_Card Captor Sakura, in its entirety, does not belong to me though I wish it could be so. Oh how I envy the creative minds of CLAMP who do own the series, manga, and everything that is under the category CCS that belongs to them (including the smallest eraser shown in their creation). The Sword of Gales: Tysterisk and the Sword of Waves: Kirsdarke are mine in all but name, which originates from the Rhapsody series by Elizabeth Hayden (great books that I recommend). All other original characters, places, and scenery are mine and mine only. Thank you for understanding._**

**Reviewers Note: **To BlackApple: Yes, I know, my character sounds like Kyo from Fruits Basket in all but character. That's because the description was inspired by Fruits Basket. In case of trouble: **_Kyo's general description is owned by the author of Fruits Basket._**

To feathergriffin: Thank you for pointing out that the name of the Sword of Gales and Sword of Waves are from the Rhapsody series. Look at disclaimer above.

**Author's Note: **In the last chapter, the city where the group is heading is typed as So**rr**enson. It should actually be So**r**enson. Thank you for understanding and please keep this trivial correction in mind for this chapter's reference.

This is just something I found on line; here are two quotes for today:

He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,  
And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere.

Ali ibn-Abi-Talib, _A Hundred Sayings _  
_(602 AD - 661 AD)_

You can make more friends in two months by becoming interested in other people than you can in two years by trying to get other people interested in you.

Dale Carnegie

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 12: Journey to Sorenson: The Dark Path **

**Part II – **

"Let's go!" Tomoyo yelled atop a magnificent chestnut horse (that was a tad too big) in black riding pants and a light blue blouse. Over her outfit was a black cloak found somewhere in the belongings she had reclaimed from the remains of the Old Dreamer Hotel. Dark brown boots that had probably never known the essence of dirt, mud, and dust finished her attire. The early morning sun reflected off the silver clasp keeping the cloak from being swept away by the early morning breeze that was not so much a breeze as a gradually quickening wind.

Shadows covered the already bustling town as another day graced Sakura, Tomoyo, Clow, Syaoran, and Kyo. The quintet shivered in the cold wind sending their clothes into a flurry of motion. Adopting a similar uniform to her best friend's riding clothes, Sakura deadpanned at the sight of the roan horse waiting patiently for her to get on its back as it playfully nipped at a hint of grass in the hard, dirt-packed ground. "I'm not getting on that," Sakura stated with fervent conviction.

"You don't have a choice," Clow replied, "Unless, you're thinking of giving up the second Sword?" In a long robe of blue adorned with a pattern of white roses, Clow ignored Sakura's protests by leaping onto his own dark chestnut colored mount which shook its head at its extra weight, tossing its white mane in a tolerating annoyance. "We should leave as soon as the sun rises higher in the sky, keeping it to our backs as we head west to the Dark Path."

"The Dark Path… I don't like the sound of that," Kyo muttered ominously. He finished cinching the saddle on his sorrel horse. Finishing his preparations by attaching a bundle of necessities to the back of the saddle, he also made the motions that set him comfortably on the back of his horse. His outfit was closer to practicality than to fashion but Tomoyo had insisted that he wear a black cloak similar to her and Sakura's home over his otherwise not notable clothing.

"Saikatou-san, I thought you had broken ribs," Tomoyo spoke up suddenly from restlessly pacing her horse. "Isn't it common sense that you shouldn't be riding a horse?"

Kyo chuckled uncertainly and replied with fake innocence, "My ribs are fine, I recover faster than most people and I'm sure that the nurses were too caught up in tormenting the Prince to check me thoroughly." Said Prince did not find this reassuring, convincing, or anything of the like – nor did the two girls.

Syaoran ignored the jest at his rank and instead chose to look into the sky at the rising sun and state that it was about time to go. Sakura glared at him, up at his vantage point where he sat astride an excitable black horse. Despite her reasons for staring balefully at Syaoran, his image stayed in her mind when she shifted her gaze to Tomoyo at the sound of her voice: regal in his posture astride the large horse that was his mount. A dark green coat contrasted nicely with the light green shirt underneath and the dark brown riding pants he wore added to his overall, naturally 'princely' look.

_It's nothing special,_ Sakura told herself as Tomoyo ranted on about losing time and wanting to be able to look around the Sapphire City before the tournament began. "What I want to know," Syaoran interjected suddenly and unexpectedly, stopping Tomoyo's rambling mouth and Sakura's thoughts, "is why you lot decide to call me 'Prince' yet do nothing in any other way to indicate that you assume I am one?"

"Simply put;" he added at Sakura's confused gaze, "why do you insist on calling me Prince when you don't treat me like one?"

"That's because we want to," Sakura answered before returning to the object of her previous attention: the horse she was to ride. "I don't think I can do this," she conceded a moment later before Syaoran had the chance to ask her to elaborate on her earlier comment. Instead of trying to speak again, he leaped effortless from his horse and roughly manhandled her onto her own despite her shrieks and protests. Tomoyo took the chance to take out her notebook and scribble down descriptions despite the loud exclamations for help that attracted the curious gazes of some of the townspeople but otherwise were to no avail (Clow and Kyo were to amused, like Tomoyo, to be of any help). With a final push, Syaoran walked back to his own horse leaving a dazed Sakura finally astride her roan horse.

Sakura, at least, had the decency to not fall off when the five began their journey west to Sorenson, the Sapphire City.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell us you had never ridden a horse before?" Tomoyo asked after Sakura nearly fell for what must have been at least the fiftieth time. Their pace was a good mix between trotting and walking so that they covered a fair amount of distance without overly tiring their horses out. The sun had still been high above their heads when they had entered the entrance to a forest of extremely dense foliage that signaled the beginning of the Dark Path, but the golden orb hanging in the sky was now nowhere to be seen.

"What are you saying? You knew all along!" Sakura exclaimed, or rather tried to as the oppressive mood of the forest that had wrapped the group in unnatural silence upon entry sapped her of the strength needed to produce noise louder than a strained whisper. All she got for her effort was an unnaturally hushed, trilling laugh.

Grumbling in her mind, Sakura put her mind off of her friend's betrayal to survey her surroundings. Dark, dreary shrubs lined the uneven ground. Stray roots sprouted everywhere, getting underfoot the horses' cautious tread. Great white oaks deprived of sunlight branched overhead, intermeshing like forbidding and foreboding arches in a dark, abandoned church hall. What sunlight reached the ground had been filtered through a dark green canopy of ancient trees growing over the oaks; as a result, the going was dark and slow.

Soon, the darkness hid the companions' features even from each other until each one in the group felt they were riding with ghosts swimming alongside them through the almost tangible aura that originated from the silence. Even their breaths seemed loud to their own ears and the absence of the normal calls of living creatures further added to the dread forming in their minds.

One and all let out a sigh of relief along with breaths they had not noticed they had held as they came into a clearing where the blessed sunlight streamed down. They took a break with gratefulness not unlike one coming from travelers in the desert coming upon a beautiful oasis.

"I don't know if I can take any more of this," Sakura groaned, stretching her legs from the ache that had been gradually building up from her unaccustomed exercise from riding a horse. Following Sakura's example, the rest of the group hopped off their mounts and took a breather.

"Can't take anymore of what; the darkness or managing to slip off your saddle seventy times?"

Sakura glared at the culprit and said, "How do you know how many times I slipped? Were you watching me the whole time?"

Syaoran uncomfortably shot back, "I don't have a choice, do I? You're riding in front of me; where else would I look other than over your head?" He walked over to Sakura as he spoke and stood above her head to prove his point.

"Curse you for being so tall!" Sakura exclaimed and they started debating about the virtues of height.

Sighing in disbelief at the ease the two could fight, Tomoyo looked up at the sun and asked, "Will there be another spot like this? I don't feel like sleeping among the trees at night. I doubt we would be able to see one inch past our noses."

"My thoughts, exactly," Kyo agreed, turning to Clow for an answer.

Their guide cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two bickering rivals before he spoke. "There is one more sight like this along our path and we'll reach there before the sun sets completely. However, as we go deeper into the forest, there will be fewer clearings like this one and the danger of separation is even greater. We'll discuss this tonight at the next rest point but don't forget that monsters might decide to attack at any point on our six day journey."

With the speech finished, Sakura and Syaoran nodded together before they restarted their bickering. Tomoyo shrugged at Kyo's questioning gaze and just shook her head before reaching for her horse. The unoccupied trio had taken a few dozen steps on horseback before Sakura and Syaoran noticed they had been left behind. As the silence overtook the group again, two red gleaming eyes watched its prey for a second before heading the opposite direction, eager for night to fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by without much difference; two rest stops a day, one in the afternoon and one for rest at night. Always heading west, in the span of three days only a handful of conversations had occurred that could be counted on a person's hands (mainly arguments between Sakura and Syaoran while the rest were discussions on how to best proceed).

On the fourth day of the journey west, Clow motioned them to gather around him as they took another break at a clearing with the sun shining above their heads like a jewel so bright you could only see it through a protective material, the trees acting as one such barrier.

"The road will start to get narrower starting from today onwards. Also, we'll have to change our direction from a pure westerly course to one more drifting south. Finally, at the end of today's trip, we'll have to rest immediately as, starting tomorrow we will be riding nonstop for one and a half day's worth. The reason for this course of action is the fact that there will be no rest stops until we reach the final clearing on our sixth and final day."

Sakura groaned in dismay at having to stay atop horseflesh for that long a time, though she had been getting at controlling her balance. Her new record was slipping only ten times in half a day.

"I have a question," Syaoran spoke up, interrupting Sakura's self-praise. At Clow's acknowledging nod he asked, "Why haven't we been attacked yet? Didn't you say this path was extremely dangerous and that the risk of attack has been gradually increasing?"

"That's also been on my mind," the others supported in one form or another.

"I can't say," was the answer they got but there was no time left for speculation so they got on their mounts and continued riding ever west though now with a more obvious dip towards the south.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the eve of their last stretch (that night), Sakura lay awake as the others slept peacefully, gathering their strength for the long and hard ride the next day. She found that sleep was evading her tentative grasp for no other reason than to spite her. Weird images of red demonic eyes and the Four Swords of Legend swirled in her mind when her eyes remained closed. To counteract the spiteful inability to sleep, she kept her eyes open. She sighed and rolled over in her covers, careful not to wake Tomoyo sleeping beside her in their little sheltering contraption. Like all the days before, they had set up tents in the middle of the clearing with the girls sharing one and the men the other.

Careful not to disturb Tomoyo, Sakura crept out of the warm covers providing them with warmth and crawled out through the tent flap and over to the dying embers of the camp fire. With a nearby stick, she stirred the fire to dim life, shivering as she fed the creature scraps of wood to bait it towards life. A smile on her face, she stared into the fire and sat there until she felt more inclined towards sleep. Her eyes grew heavy as she rested her head on her knees, keeping them still by wrapping her arms around them for comfort.

Yet, before she could totally fall asleep, a sudden noise brought her to semi-wakefulness and she groggily picked up the nearest thing she could find as a weapon. Syaoran froze in mid-step, finding a stick with a rather large and sharp point aimed at his throat. "I guess I'm not welcome here," he said, backing away from the stick.

"Eh, Li-kun?" Sakura snapped out of her fire-induced daze.

"So it's Li-kun now?" Syaoran grinned at her slip-up. To his evident surprise, Sakura ignored the jibe and shifted to give him some room near the warmer part of the fire, a slow wind shifting the flames towards Sakura's position near the burning wood. He sat down.

A moment passed before Syaoran asked, "Are you awake?"

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

Syaoran chuckled weakly at her and said, "You invited me over."

"Really?" she asked incredulously before shrugging.

The ground grew brighter than before as the moon came out from the clouds which it had been hiding previously. Syaoran glanced over at his midnight companion in the new light and caught his breath. For more than one reason Sakura looked different. Her auburn tresses caught the moonlight, shifting slowly in the night breeze still affecting the fire's movement. Similarly, her skin glowed luminescent and he realized for the first time that she was not dressed fit for public in her nightgown decorated with little bunny shaped designs. He quickly looked away before Sakura could catch him watching. The last thing that he felt was different was the mood. It was not as cold and tense as before.

Gradually, he realized she was talking, "There's been so much going on that I feel like my brain's overflowing with thoughts. Though there's so much to think about, one thing's been on my mind the whole way: who was that guy with the other Sword?"

Syaoran didn't have an answer for her so he stayed silent. There was an inkling of suspicion growing in his mind when he felt a soft weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find Sakura's face inches from his, eyes slightly open to gaze at the fire. There was no way he could help it, he blushed and fought down the urge to scream in shock. With the others asleep, no one would know anything happened unless he opened his mouth and woke them all up. Almost desperately, he tried to shift his burden back to her own side, but she did the opposite of what he thought she would do and resisted.

Very uncomfortable now, Syaoran tried to edge away but that proved to be of no avail for he could not get up without letting her fall over (and that might wake her up to common sense where she would try to kill him). Resigned to his fate, he supported her weight indifferently. Sighing at his own folly, he chanced another glance to check if she was really asleep. Bright sparks from the fire reflected in her emerald eyes as she gazed faraway into some distant world…

Syaoran managed to leap away when a dagger flashed out from Sakura's boot, leaving her to fall over onto the ground. If he had stayed second longer, he would have been decapitated instead of escaping with the scratch on his throat. Luckily, he had managed to kick the dagger out of her hands and into the fire as he backed away from the, otherwise fatal, swing of the dagger. Sakura rose unsteadily like a drunkard knocked down in a brawl but managed to stay upright.

His suspicions were confirmed when her gaze proved to be empty, glassy, and unseeing. There was no doubt about it, she was either possessed or controlled (hopefully not possessed). His thoughts broke and scattered when his opponent summoned a sword from her cards and attacked. Dodging the thrust with a backwards hop, Syaoran caught a glimpse of the sword in the moonlight and his thoughts clicked into sequence. She was not possessed, for when possessed, everything the host touches turns into a demonic representation of the object. Sakura's sword was clean and as elegant as ever in its rapier-like form.

There was no more time to think however when her sword sliced through the air in a horizontal slash that almost chopped him too. He flipped back to his feet with a hand using the momentum from his leap to land effortlessly with bent knees. Wildly moving his head, he scanned the trees for the distinctive red eyes of the demon responsible for the control of his rival swordswoman. _There!_

Blocking Sakura's vertical strike with a quickly summoned sword of his own, he dashed past her and thrust his razor-sharp blade through the head of an unsightly monster that bled greenish-black blood on the forest floor and eating away at the vegetation like acid. With a last gargling cry, the monster evaporated, leaving behind stone blood as a souvenir.

Behind him, Sakura crumpled and fell to the floor. The camp became a flurry of activity with the others woken up by the monster's death cry. Tomoyo checked Sakura for injuries in the privacy of their room while Clow interrogated Syaoran and Kyo attempted to cook.

The first thing Sakura did when she woke up was to smack him upside the head yelling, "Who invited you over for a midnight chat," with a hint of a blush on her face, which was hidden by the darkened night as the moon decided to hid behind the clouds for fear at the wrath she would turn towards it if it further embarrassed her with its enlightening glow.

"It seems we'll have to leave," Clow stated after consuming a spoonful of the decent soup Kyo managed to brew.

"Now?" Sakura and Syaoran asked together. Sakura glared at Syaoran who only smiled, feeling relieved that the tense and icy, but normal, atmosphere between the two.

Tomoyo noticed the exchange but Clow, who either, didn't see or decided to overlook it, answered their question. "Yes, now. It seems the monsters that have been following us have decided that we are now available targets and their prey. We can be attacked at any time they want due to their better understanding of the mysteries in this dark forest."

Tomoyo, the only one untrained in such matters, exclaimed, "There were monsters following us?"

The others nodded confirmation and Clow continued his exhortations to go. With a sigh, they acknowledged his request and packed their stuff. Not bothering to wait for the sun, the five rode through the night under the dark blanket of black, swelling clouds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once silent forest was now full of noise… unnatural noises that is. Pandemonium itself seemed to chase after their heels causing panic and confusion among the horses. It was all Sakura could do to aim hers after the one in front without crashing into trees in its terror. Howls, roars, and bellows chased them through the dark woods though Clow was still in control of their direction. All manner of noises echoed eerily in the confining branches hovering overhead like skeletal arms waiting to pluck the riders out of their saddles. The night was filled with stench of sweat from the horses caused by both terror and exertion.

Gradually, signs of pursuit died off as they rode further in the forest. "Technically, it would be further out of the forest, wouldn't it?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura voiced the thought.

"That's right, Daidouji-san," Kyo answered, turning sideways in his saddle. "That's probably why the monsters are drifting away. Added to the fact that it should be early dawn now, I think it's safe to say the monsters will have lost interest by now."

"No, it's not safe to say that," Syaoran contradicted, pointing up front to where an amazing sight met their eyes.

The great trees of the forest had been scattered and tossed about, some uprooted and some even split in half. Slowing down to avoid the jagged edges of fallen trees and branches, it took a few moments before they reached the center of the trail of destruction. There, waiting for them, was a man that seemed strangely familiar to Sakura.

"We meet again," he said, halting the five in their tracks. His short cropped blond hair caught the sunlight streaming down from the uncovered area of desolation, the topaz earring pinned to his left ear glittering in the sun. It became obvious who he was immediately after he brought out a sword with a similar, though more magnificent topaz gem set into the blade's guard.

"You," Sakura replied eloquently.

His jet black eyes narrowed slightly as he whispered, "It's all or nothing…"

"Huh?"

A rumble shook the earth as the man raised the Sword of Quakes into the air. Following the blade's upward path, three chunks of the ground around him rose with snaps from the force pulling them upwards. A swing of the sword ending with the blade pointed at Sakura's heart sent them careening forward, quickly gaining momentum.

"Watch out," Syaoran yelled, jumping from his horse to land in front of Sakura.

He thrust out one of those strange slips of paper and chanted, "Keeper of the Ground, raise up your palm to shield your follower!" At his words, the slip of paper glowed brightly, its inscriptions clearly seen before a wall of dirt, stone, and mud rose from the ground to block the spires thrown at them. It held, just barely.

The resulting impact launched Sakura and Tomoyo off their horses to the ground, sending the horses rearing in panic with Clow and Kyo just managing to stay on. Crumbled dirt and mud littered the ground around the area, ending at the feet of the man who just whistled in appreciation of the event.

"That was exhilarating, but I don't have the time to mess around. Now give me the Sword of Gales or…" he trailed off, the message clear enough without his words to fuel the effort.

"Why do you want it in the first place," Sakura asked, regaining her footing after her harsh landing. She drew Tysterisk, the touch reforming their bond.

_Careful now… watch his movements carefully._

"I know that without you needing to tell me," Sakura hissed under her breath.

"It's what my master wants so that's what I need," Sakura heard, wrenching her up to look at the strangely impassive fair haired man. "I'll leave you alone if you're not going to give it though."

"Isn't that contradicting your statements?" Syaoran demanded, summoning his own sword and readied himself for what might come next.

"Not at all; since, I'm not your immediate opponent." With a snap of his fingers, the ground rumbled again though it was different this time.

"He's summoning monsters?" Kyo cried out incredulously reminding Sakura of the fact that he had experience in witnessing that occurrence.

Three cracks appeared behind and to the sides of the man, which widened and split open to reveal a dark dimension beyond. Inside, hundreds if not thousands of monsters teemed in eager anticipation for the chance of seeing light for the first time… and corrupting it.

Sakura readied herself for the fight but before she could do anything, Clow summoned a gust of air which created a veil of dust between the two fighting parties and yelled, "Get on your horses! We can't hope to win against a legion of that size!"

"But-" Sakura complaint by Clow's shake of the head and a meaningful look that told her to obey. Since he was her master (or former master) she obeyed out of habit and common sense, edging towards her horse and getting on quickly though ungracefully.

A strange laughter chased after them as the horses galloped quickly, urged on by their riders and the terrifying beings appearing behind. Sakura gritted her teeth for she knew nothing could be done.

"How are we supposed to escape?" Tomoyo called out behind her. "Isn't the next stretch of the journey a two day ride?"

"Yes, it is, but we were taking that route for obscurity, not speed. Now, with the monsters aware of our presence, we won't need to head west and double back east once outside of the forest. We can head straight South if the monsters don't catch us first."

"How reassuring," Syaoran muttered to her right so softly that Sakura believed she was the only other person who heard.

Just when they thought the pursuit had lagged behind, a piercing scream came behind Sakura. She reined in her horse and turned around to find Tomoyo struggling in the grasp of a monster comprised of two large hands and a floating eye. Three black eyelash shaped horns rose from the eyes, bobbing as it blinked. It moved forward, the shoulder-like sections of the arms ripping through nearby trees with the jutting blades on each end. One hand was clasped securely around a wildly panicking horse and the other held Tomoyo to the ground.

_Aim well and true child, for you shall receive only one chance…_

Words filled her head and she plucked one phrase out, drawing back the Sword of Gales until its blade pointed behind her. "Slice the air with your divine blade; Gale's Edge!" She released the tense muscles in her body into the swing, uncoiling like the strike of a snake. The blade sliced through the air, cutting apart dust motes still floating in the air from her horse's grinding halt, releasing a thin blade of combined wind and light that separated the shoulder-blades from the arms and dividing the floating eye in half.

Tomoyo gratefully pulled free from the loosened grip and raced over to Sakura, shivering from fright. A cracking noise caught Sakura's attention and she looked down to find the amethyst gem in Tysterisk's guard shattered, the pieces falling out when she lifted it for inspection. Surprised, she jumped when Clow approached from behind and told her that they had to go lest they risk the horde of monsters cutting them off form their destination.

"But the poor horse…" Tomoyo protested.

Clow smiled gently yet his bitter words contradicted his gentle features. "Unfortunately, we can't spare the time we need to get it both loose and upright."

"Can't you do anything for it?" Tomoyo asked, close to tears.

Clow nodded slowly and walked over to the chestnut colored horse. With one hand, he stroked its head gently to calm it and whistled a light merry tune. The horse grew still and Sakura felt a tear land on her hand from Tomoyo's watering eyes as she watched the quick merciful use of magic.

"I don't have time to explain anything right now," Clow told them. "For now, Tomoyo-chan, please ride with Sakura-san. We have to go!" On his last words, he raised his voice and his hand motioning the two boys to ride on first.

With one last look at the peacefully resting horse, the two girls calmed down Sakura's roan and galloped away towards a brighter place than the one they left behind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I told you not to fail me!" the crystal haired and crystal eyed man yelled, driving his wand into the stomach of his subordinate. "What use is the Sword if you don't use it, Dysael?"_

_Coughing on the ground, Dysael smiled to himself and said, "Just proving my own worth, master. It seems you haven't killed me which means I still have reason to live."_

"_Insolent cur," the man retorted, pulling up Dysael by his fair blonde hair. "I thought you couldn't show emotion, you deceptive traitor."_

"_Deceptive I may be but never a traitor, Lord Crystos."_

"_Enough!" Crystos uttered with such force and anger that Dysael grimaced in pain. Throwing him to the ground, Crystos waited a second for calmness to grace his otherwise perfectly masked face from scrutinizing eyes analyzing him for emotions. "I'll give you some time to rest yourself before I call you for your next mission. You have a week to prepare yourself."_

"_Yes, master," Dysael acknowledged after a struggle of emotions distorted his face. _

_After his departure, Crystos muttered, "Though it was all part of the experiment, this lack of control is irritating. Now that I know what happens when I lower the spell's strength on him I won't have to do it again."_

_Summoning up a crystal mirror from apparently thin air, he looked upon it to see five figures on horses galloping out of the Forest of Deterioration that protected the Dark Path from every becoming bright. "Sorenson, eh?" He laughed lightly at the thought. "Then he'll be the first to awaken, the Wolf of Wrath! Melchior it is!" _

-To be continued…

**Note for the Storyline:** I expect this story to go to around thirty something chapters, forty at most. Also, this can most probably be called a 'rough draft' since I plan on revising the whole thing (fixing errors, combining short chapters, adding details, basically making it flow more smoothly). (Just to let you know of course.)

**A Note for Further Characters: **For those of you expecting an appearance by Keroberos and Yue, I say maybe and maybe not. I don't want to give away anything from the story but I think withholding information on two important characters in CCS will do more damage than good. Same note for Yukito, Toya, and Meiling.

Keroberos – Expected to appear in the NEXT chapter.

Yue – Undecided but will make an appearance in the story.

Yukito – Soon, maybe after chapter twenty.

Toya – Appearance will always be with Yukito.

Meiling – Halfway through the story wherever that is.

Eriol – Around chapter twenty-one to twenty-five… probably

Other less important characters will be added in various positions, jobs, and etc…

**Ending Note: **To those of you who celebrate it, Thanksgiving was about four days ago my time, so Happy Thanksgiving. I think that just gave away a hint of where I live but it doesn't really matter. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't or want something to change, feel free to suggest it. Next Chapter: Shady Dealings. Keroberos makes an entrance! (And I'll leave you on that note!)


	15. Prophesied Fate

**Author's Note: **Sorry for those who might have looked forward to seeing Keroberos, he will be featured in the next chapter. Thanks for understanding!

**Summary:** There's a certain prophecy that tells of four legendary swords with the powers of the elements. This prophecy was passed down until it became legend... and then myth. Now, a thousand years later, the swords have resurfaced and two people set forth to claim these powerful weapons. What will happen when their paths cross?

**Ruler of the Elements**

**Chapter 13: Prophesied Fate**

Sakura let a sigh of disbelief as the blinding sun enlightened their destination. A day of riding nonstop had taken its toll on the weary travelers leaving them, and their horses, exhausted and dehydrated. Yet, despite their uncomfortable state, Clow did not immediately lead them to a hotel but instead ran off for an 'errand.' His quick departure left them with no clue of how to continue. It was only when Kyo found a map in Clow's belongings that they arrived at a tall but shabby looking building.

"We're supposed to lodge in that?" Syaoran asked incredulously. "I thought Clow-sensei was rich!"

"He is…" Sakura and Tomoyo confirmed tiredly leaving only Kyo free to chuckle uneasily.

Inside, they found, that contrary appearances, the place was well suited to them. After confirming their arrival (the money had already been paid a staggering week before), they dropped off their stuff in their rooms. Syaoran, Clow, and Kyo were to share a room while Sakura and Tomoyo had their own.

Just as it might prove to be a peaceful moment of rest, trouble struck again. A moment after Syaoran plopped exhaustedly onto his bed he heard a shriek from the adjoining room. To his surprise, he discovered a woman being harassed by three burly looking men. About Kyo's age, she had long, long blue hair that reached her ankles. A braid on either side kept the middle. Her eyes were also a likewise striking blue and her sky blue kimono gave an impression that she loved the color. But her favorite color was not what Syaoran was focused on. He was joined by the others of his traveling group as the men finally noticed his presence.

With unnatural simple mindedness, they rushed at him waving broken beer bottles and kitchen knives. Without a sound, Syaoran unsheathed his sword, cutting through their makeshift weapons in one swing. Using the hilt of his blade, he knocked them unconscious one by one.

Tomoyo whistled, "Go Syaoran!"

Syaoran jumped in shock at the sudden use of his name, spinning around to accuse Sakura with a glare.

"She's drunk," Sakura deadpanned, a finger pointing towards a wobbling Tomoyo. "There were condiments on the table," she clarified to Syaoran's arced brow.

"Whee! I'm not drunk," Tomoyo denied while spinning in a circle. She corrected them, "I'm flying!"

"Point taken," Syaoran agreed. "Where's that bird guy by the way?"

"Hoe?" Sakura looked around. Kyo, the 'bird guy,' seemed to have disappeared.

She was shrugging for an answer when a voice interrupted the discussion. "Thank you," a soft but firm voice brought their attention back to the woman, "but would you either get out of my room or come in?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked around to find themselves standing in the doorway with a hyperactive Tomoyo still spinning behind them.

Later, after handing the unconscious men over to the officials, Syaoran, Sakura, a sober Tomoyo, the woman, and Kyo were seated around the room's table…

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed, "When did you get here, Saikatou-san?"

"Kyo is good enough," he corrected again, for the thirty-fourth time that morning. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked when they stared at him for further explanation. As it obviously wasn't, he added for their sake, "I was the one who contacted the officials. I've been here before, so I know where they are stationed."

"Thank you very much," the woman interrupted from the other side of the table, "but will you please tell me who you people are? I can't hear anything from over here."

"Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura shouted out, energetically bowing.

"Daido… just Tomoyo is fine," Tomoyo introduced herself with a more restrained and refined bow.

Syaoran sighed and offered his name but without a bow or any sort of acknowledgement.

"We're temporary tenants using the rooms next door," Kyo summed it up for her after the introductions

"I see… but I didn't get your name," the woman questioned, her hands resting in her lap.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Kyo answered cryptically.

"Eh?"

"That's not enough of a hint, huh? Very well then," Kyo sighed, and took out something that had been hanging around his neck. "Do you remember me now, Karissa?"

The woman's eyes widened at her name and even more at the ring that was brought into the light. An emerald gem reflected the light of the sun streaming in from an open window, lighting up Karissa's face with a soft green tint. Yet what attracted her attention was not the flawlessness of the gem. On the contrary, it was its imperfectness that made her gasp in surprise… and brought out her smile.

"Kyo Saikatou – if I remember correctly – and…" she finally said, taking out a matching ring from a pocket within her kimono. The only difference was the sapphire gem in Karissa's ring. "…former guardian of Tysterisk assuming I'm not wrong. What brings you to Sorenson?"

"Business regarding the Swords," Kyo answered.

As the two chatted about recent events, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were ignored. Instead of trying to break into the conversation, they studied the two rings. The flaws of the gems were obviously apparent but the design they made were what made the rings special. Each had a straight line with what looked like wings branching from it. Looked at them closer with an eye for detail, they resembled swords.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed, startling the others. "So, you're the guardian of Kirsdarke?"

"Why yes," she answered with a distinctly unfriendly smile, "how did you know, O' _Chosen One?_"

"Ch-Chosen one? What are you talking about?" Sakura laughed uncomfortably, uncomfortable with the suddenly frosty glare Karrissa gave her.

"What **is** she talking about?" Syaoran repeated suspiciously, leaning over the table to stare at her.

Sakura waved her hands in front of his face, "Really, it's nothing."

"Well, I for one don't acknowledge that title," Karissa interrupted.

"Hoe?"

"I'd like to see you beat me before you take on any self appointed titles, Miss Kinomoto."

"B-But," Sakura stammered, "I'm not a Ch-Chosen One or anything. It's just some weird thing Tysterisk calls me!"

"Tysterisk?" Syaoran asked. To himself, he muttered, "Does it really talk that much?"

"We're not here to discuss whether or not she is the 'Chosen One,' as you put it Karissa," Kyo broke in, "Its already established she's been chosen but whether her new status as Tysterisk's swordsman alludes to that old legend is a mystery. However, I've witnessed her 'Key' many times. It's evidently authentic enough that the fake orb on Tysterisk broke."

"What?" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran exclaimed in confusion while Karissa gasped, "You're kidding?"

"My key?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Do you mean my Star Key, the one used to summon my staff?"

Kyo shook his head in response. "I see we've lots of explaining to do," he muttered with a sigh.

"Alright, first of all, the Swords:

"Each sword is intelligently and thus, they are magical in nature. Being magical in nature, they have special powers to them as illustrated in the example of creating a blast of wind, in Tysterisk's case. However, performing magic without a source of power is downright foolish or in other words: impossible. Their original source of magic is assumed to be the original pair of magic orbs that fit into the hilt and pommel of the Swords. As those were nowhere to be found, a mage was commissioned to make replacement gems and the fake gems were made.

"There were two problems however. The first of which is that gems don't normally have magic imbued within them. Those which do have magic are currently in the possessions of rich royalty in the government, important magical equipment, and religious shrines, meaning none were available to the mage creating the gems. Therefore, the only way to produce the magic gems was to imbue them with a mage's own power.

"No one contained that much magic in the research group. Also, note that this project was a secret hidden from almost all people including many higher ups in the government. Most people with magic powers didn't know what was happening. That problem was remedied when Clow Reed approached them with an offer."

"Clow-sensei?" Sakura asked. "So the mage commissioned was Clow-sensei?"

Nodding, Kyo continued as if there hadn't been an interruption, "He would offer his vast knowledge and immense magical power if they would give him the right to find those that would wield the Swords.

"After weighing their options, the government agreed and Clow joined the research team. With him were two apprentices, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Crystos Sovrain."

"Eriol?" Tomoyo interrupted this one.

Kyo gave a frustrated nod of acknowledgement and pressed on, "The second problem was found when a prototype gem was put into the socket of the Sword of Gales: Tysterisk. Yes, the gem that broke in the Dark Path. Once the gem was locked firmly in place, there was no way to get it out. There were no handholds for physical force and magic was cancelled by the Sword's properties. Also, there had been very little magic placed into the prototype, definitely not enough for the extreme amounts of power used in the Swords' magic.

"In the end, there was only thing preventing the scientists from destroying the gem outright. It was knowledge; the fact that no one knew how to destroy it. Clow hypothesized that when the magic ran out the gem would be destroyed but there was no one currently able to use the sword.

"Clow tried a different tactic for the other Swords. He created a 'Magic Redirection Device' that took the user's magic and forced it into the socket where the missing gems were supposed to rest. We don't know if it works. I'll explain why later.

"Now as to why the gem in Tysterisk broke… The amount of magic you and I used together should not have been enough to shatter the gem. It was probably a compatibility problem. For the Sword of Gales, an emerald gem should have been used instead of an amethyst one. That probably caused some problems with the flow of magic. For the same effects, more magic had to be used.

"So the second problem remains unsolved," Kyo finished. He waited a moment for the information to sink into their brains before trying to add something but he was interrupted.

Syaoran halted the conversation, "Hold it one moment. Why are you suddenly so knowledgeable?"

"Eh?" Kyo cocked his head in surprise.

You've been acting quite air-headed the last week, but now you suddenly know all these things? That's a bit… no; that's very suspicious."

"That's beside the point!"

"No, that's a very good point," Karissa stated before Kyo could defend himself. "I've always wondered what you were hiding behind that ignorant mask of yours." She glowered Kyo into submission, silencing his fervent denials.

"So…" she prolonged that simple word into a threat. "Spill it!" she shouted, taking a whip from the sleeve of her kimono and bringing it down onto the table with a whack. Kyo backed away involuntarily as did Sakura who pulled Tomoyo back with her.

"Now, now, Karissa…" Kyo shakily started. A crack of the whip brought his pleading to a grinding halt.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Please stop waving that thing around," he asked politely. Karissa pouted petulantly but hid her whip nonetheless. The tension in her body seemed to leave with a grand, dramatic sigh and it seemed as if she had forcefully restrained her energy back into her body to leave the calm and composed woman of before.

Continuing immediately from that point, Syaoran ignored the gouge left in the wooden table from the whip and said, "If you're done cowering in fear, please start explaining."

Kyo managed to regain some composure and dignity by clearing his throat softly. "The answer is quite obvious… I don't want you to understand me."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Karissa growled, threatening to pull out the dangerous whip again.

"The truth," Kyo shouted out in a panic. "As to why I know so much about the Swords is because I'm a one-time guardian, magician, and scholar!"

Still somewhat unsatisfied, Karissa scoffed and muttered something about letting Kyo off even though he was still hiding the whole truth.

Syaoran's impatient scowl hastened Kyo's explanation along. Or rather, Karissa's explanation as he said, "Karissa, why don't you tell them about us, the Guardians?" As a response, Karissa smacked her head onto the table and muttered something about killing people at a local tavern that night to remedy her pain and something about… embarrassment? After witnessing Karissa's sudden bursts of temper, Sakura shook her head, frightened for the poor saps who would meet her wrath.

"There were four of us," she began, "Kyo, Guardian of Wind; Faera, Guardian of Fire; Dysael, Guardian of Earth; and Karissa, Guardian of Water." Her grin dispelling the solemn mood instantly, she added, "I'm not giving out last names in case you're wondering."

Her grin faded as she continued, "Clow found us all here in Sorenson. I'm not sure how or why, but we met each other suddenly in one of the courtyards adorned with trees, flowers, and fountains. Somehow, Clow managed to convince us to follow him. Long story short, he offered us what we wanted: power for our own private reasons.

"We grew friendly with each other but we were still strangers nonetheless…" she trailed off uncertainly. With a strange glance at Kyo, she took a deep breath and then bit out with obvious hatred, "And then we met him, Crystos Sovrain. His name is a disgrace to Clow's name and I hope he's dead but there is no way that can be." She pressed on over the confused looks passed between Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.

"Why do I hate him?" Karissa asked rhetorically, "That's because he betrayed us. Betrayed the Guardians as a whole and me personally. Don't ask because you won't get an answer; my bloodlust for him is not something I want to share."

"You're getting off topic, Karissa," Kyo corrected gently.

Karissa brushed him off and took another breath, "In the end, we were trained by Clow, Hiiragizawa, and… Crystos." She cringed at even saying his name but kept her mouth moving, "Sword and magic training were what we were primarily taught… and then… and then we met them, the Swords. It must be Clow's genius but all four of us were accepted as Guardians right away, no questions asked. Kyo, of course, had been accepted long before we Guardians even met but that's his story to tell. The night after our… 'initiation' of sorts, we lost Faera and Dysael. Crystos had cast some sort of spell on the two. A control based type of spell. Among us, Faera and Dysael were closer to Crystos because of their trusting nature."

Here, Karissa chuckled, "Kyo and I are more of the distrustful, guilty until proven innocent people, and not the other way around. Anyways, Dyasael had no chance against Crystos's magic (he was taught by Clow), but Faera… she tried to fight back and it didn't go so well. She's currently living in the city of Mytes. A way to say it is that she, unfortunately, does not have her wits intact. Her mind was mentally scarred by her internal battle with Crystos.

"Though it is cruel to say this, her useless condition is better for us than her death because not once has she let go of her Sword, and won't until she dies. A squadron of mages and Clow's magic is protecting her so it is not likely she will die. And that's our sad little tale," she finished firmly albeit a bit lamely.

"Dysael… could he be that person we met at Tysalif and also on the Dark path?" Tomoyo asked into the following silence.

Kyo nodded sadly and a bit shamefully. Sakura thought back to the man who had shown almost no emotion at all during their battles. _Mind control…_

"There's still one question I have," Syaoran broke into Sakura's thoughts. "That 'Chosen One' nonsense, what does that have to do with her," Syaoran asked, jabbing her finger so close to Sakura's eye that she flinched and almost fell on her back.

Kyo sighed and said, "I guess we've no choice. Karissa?"

"Eh?" Karissa turned her head to Kyo and quickly asked, "You want me to tell them that ancient prophecy that I'm not sure I remember? That's your expertise!" To her annoyance, Kyo seemed unfazed by the blur of words or her uncooperativeness.

"But I did say we, did I not?" he self-righteously asked back.

Relying on her experience with Kyo in the past, she silently admitted to defeat and flipped her hands into a shrug. Without further delay, she started with a question, "I'm guessing you've heard the old folktale regarding the Elemental Swords?"

To their confirmation – in the form of nods – she continued, "That folktale is, in fact, not a folktale. Hardly anyone knows that the folktale is a true prophecy, and not just myth. It is a prophecy by an unknown mage a thousand years ago. As you've probably guessed, this year is the thousandth year after this prophecy which is called the First Prophecy of Cleansing.

"What most people don't know is that there is a follow-up prophecy to the first. Its name is the Second Prophecy of Gathering. If I remember correctly, it goes something like this…

-

_Many will come, thousands may gather,_

_With all others failing, four will survive,_

_Though lost they may be, they shall be chosen,_

_And Four will gather and accept the engraved ring._

_Guardians of the Swords, hear your fate:_

_  
Wind will fall without warning,_

_Losing without challenging,_

_Failing without starting,_

_With his goal incomplete,_

_Befriending without knowing,_

_The one his tale shall tutor,_

_Who will take his sword from his lifeless grasp,_

_The one who is chosen,_

_The one with the Key._

_  
Earth will lose all knowledge,_

_Mindless of his error,_

_Used without mercy,_

_Dead in chained garments,_

_Losing his freedom,_

_Though he was never free,_

_His one chance thwarted by his savior,_

_Thwarted by the one who will save him,_

_The one with the Key._

_  
Water will freeze without winter's frost,_

_Denying her fate to her grave,_

_Unwilling to let any save her,_

_Flailing in darkest misery._

_But though her best will become the worst for all,_

_In sacrifice she shall give a valuable weapon,_

_To one who will revive her,_

_Resurrect her body and thaw her soul,_

_The one with the Key._

_  
Fire will end, consumed by its enemy,_

_With no hope lying at the end of darkness,_

_For Fire will be unlit, and fire unlit is nothing._

_Fire that does not burn has no sustenance._

_Thus shall it be with her in body and soul,_

_Until her spirit is kindled,_

_Lending strength to the one who will recover her stolen heat,_

_And burn alive…_

_The one with the Key._

_  
Two shall be one or one shall be two._

_One with a key, one with a lock, eternal enemies,_

_Two with two keys, none with a lock, unwitting saviors,_

_Two with two locks, keyless locks, end of all hope,_

_One path affects not the world,_

_Another saving all from darkness, _

_The final sealing the fate of the world for all eternity._

_  
When the path of radiance is chosen,_

_Two with two keys, none with a lock shall appear,_

_Saviors unable to end, only to begin._

_The One who will save the Guardians…_

_And be judged by the Sun and the Moon._

-To be continued…

**Ending Note: **And I'll end here… The prophecy is somewhat grim and forbidding compared to other parts of the story. Putting that aside… Look forward to next chapter, the one which Keroberos really does appear: Chapter 14: Shady Dealings.


End file.
